Love in the Restaurant
by xx-twilight7-xx
Summary: Bella Swan opens up a new Italian restaurant. Coincidently Edward Cullen owns a music shop across the street. Edward is Bella's first customer. "Well I'll leave you to eat. I'll come and check you out later." AH/AU. Fluffy Humour
1. Open Day

**Prologue: First Open Day**

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**A/N: Hey everyone this is my new story and I decided to try my hand at an ALL HUMAN fanfiction as I love reading them.**

**Enjoy. **

**I know its short but it's only a prologue. The other chapters are longer.**

**BPOV**

The day has finally come. After three years of careful planning with my best friends, Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale, who were my key designers, my restaurant was going to open in twenty minutes.

CRAP... twenty minutes? Oh god. Inhale... exhale... inhale... exhale.

"Bella calm down. You certainly cannot become flushed now. Your make up will stuff up. I know I shouldn't have put blush on but I couldn't help myself. It was just sitting there on the bathroom counter," Alice trailed off into her own thoughts about her cosmetics.

"I can't help it. Twenty minutes Alice. My dream boils down to waiting for twenty minutes!" I cried.

"Come and sit down. I have chocolate." Alice held up a bar of creamy milk chocolate and I caved instantly.

My restaurant; my dream; my goal. I was so proud of everyone and the support I've gotten. I was proud of myself. I couldn't have done it without the help and support that I had received.

'_Smeraldo_', which is Italian for 'Emerald', was the name of my restaurant and it was located in a fairly busy street in Chicago.

"Bella snap out of it. Come see if everything is to your standards," Rose snapped her fingers VERY close to my face.

"Alright. Don't put your fingers in my face." I retorted. I shouldn't let out all my pent up energy out on Rose.

We walked into the dining area and my breath quickened. My restaurant was...

Perfect!

Three of the four walls were a pale green with a feature wall being a sparkling green in an emerald colour. (To match the name of course.)

The table clothes were silver and everything was in its place. The glasses were polished as was the entire cutlery. The salt and pepper shakers were brand new out of their containers.

"Bella no! Stop right now!" Alice yelled at me.

"What?"

"You're crying! Stop or the mascara will run and there's only three minutes until opening. There's only so much crying waterproof mascara can be resistant to."

That snapped me right back into reality. Hyperventilation started to kick in. I closed my eyes and breathed.

"Hey you three. We're here and ready for the big show. I'll just sharpen my knife!"

That would be my head chef Emmett. How I hired him is beyond me. Maybe it was because he is dating Rose?

"Sharpen your knife? Is that meant to sound intimidating? Do not scare my customers Emmett McCarty!" I said.

"Or what Bella?" he replied smugly.

"I'll eat you!"

"I could go for some chocolate," said another familiar voice who just indeed stole the block of chocolate I was letting my emotions out with.

"JASPER! GIVE ME THE CHOCOLATE NOW!" Alice yelled. Another couple to surround me.

Let me give you the lowdown on my friends. Alice, Rose and I have been best friends since I moved to Chicago in my junior years at high school. They have followed and helped me achieve my dream despite Alice owning a fashion shop and Rose owning a car shop.

Alice was the shorter of the two, often described as a pixie because of her spiky black hair and height. But man she was one vicious pixie. Never ever steal HER skittles. Rosalie was more the model of us three with long blonde hair cascading down her model figure. You will never see Rose without wearing something red.

Jasper Whitlock was more the quiet one of the group but he can have his random outbursts. He makes up for Alice's height disadvantage (which she calls being 'fun size') as he is over six feet tall with dirt blonde hair and great fashion sense. I guess that's what you get being the boyfriend of Alice Brandon.

Emmett McCarty was different. He was the 'Muscle Man' as he refers himself to quite often. He looks like he could squish you in a heartbeat but he can be a real teddy bear. But he CAN squish you. Especially when guys hit on Rose.

Then there's me. Bella Swan. I'm not exactly a plain Jane but nowhere near as gorgeous as Alice or Rose despite them saying otherwise, or I become Bella Barbie. I have brown hair and brown eyes. I love reading and now about to open my own restaurant... in... OH GOD!

"Bella unlock the door! Unlock the door!" Alice said excitedly jumping up and down.

"Jasper control your girlfriend," Emmett laughed earning a hit from Rose. She was just as excited.

I turned the lock and changed the sign to 'OPEN'.

I almost died and went to heaven when I caught sight of my first customer.

**A/N: Had to end it there. About to go to bed soon and I really wanted to do a little cliffie**. **Tell me your thoughts. Any ideas for little plot bits to add? I'm open to suggestions. As of August 2010 this chapter has been edited. **


	2. Brief Meeting

**Chapter Two: Brief Meeting**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue. I don't own Twilight and neither do I moo.**

**A/N: Guess who's back? I got quite a nice response to Chapter one.** **I forgot to mention. Jasper's occupation is going to be the barman at Bella's restaurant.** **Bella, Alice and Rose are all 26. Jasper and Edward are 27 and Emmett just turned 28.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. There was a total of 14 in order: **_Rachael Clare_**, **_Rachiee-Rae,__Lady Saruman_**(x6)****, **_Twilighter-Emma_**, **_Paigeyx3Popcorn_**, **_bbbff1996_**, **_kdscutie,__La tua Cantante101_**, **_penguin-lover1901_**, **_Fitzy-Loves-Footy_**, **_TeaCullen_**, **_angelluvu4eva_**,**_ Jess – Loves Forever_** and **_Hawktalon (dot) of (dot) Windclan._

Previously:

_I almost died and went to heaven when I caught sight of my first customer._

**Bella's POV**

My mouth dropped as far as it could reach. Mind you that wasn't very far because the floor got into the way.

This man... no wait... this god... was the image of perfection in the form of male art.

His bronze hair lit up in the sun as he stepped inside MY restaurant door. The way his mouth was raised in a smirk kind of smile had my knees turning to jelly (jello).

Snap out of it. You can't go all stupid when your FIRST ever customer walks through the door. No matter how... god... like... he... may... be. I sighed.

DIE ANNOYING BRAIN!

"Bella Bella first customer is waiting," Alice said shaking my shoulders.

"I am alive!" I half yelled, half said. I noticed the Adonis was smirking that gorgeous smile at my random outburst which caused me to blush.

"Stupid blush," Alice muttered.

"Welcome to Smeraldo. A table for?" I asked him.

"One," he replied back quickly in a velvet tone... velvet? OMG! Does this mean his single? Maybe he just likes to eat alone sometimes? I know I do. Perhaps he's away on business or passing through the area on the way to his girlfriend's house?

Dear brain, do you wish to die early?

"Alright I'll lead you to your table," Alice said then turned back around to me "What the hell?" she mouthed.

Alice returned a minute later and the questions came rolling in on a cart.

"You like him don't you? What are the odds that his eye colour is the name of the restaurant? I bet you wonder how old he is. What are you going to do? I'm here for guidance. I love this sort of stuff..." Alice said.

"Alice enough. Yes I feel an attraction. The odds are probably a million to one. I DO wonder how old he is AND if he's single. No idea what I'm going to do. You're guidance scares me and please don't play matchmaker," I answered all of her questions.

"Pfft fine. Well YOU then have to go out and take his order. Seeing as he's the first customer then owner should greet them PERSONALLY!"

"I hate you little pixie."

"I know and I love you."

Inhale... inhale... I don't want to exhale. I took a deep breath before I walked over to where HE was seated.

"Afternoon sir. What would you like to drink?" I asked quickly. I wonder if he even heard me.

"Please call me Edward. I would like a glass of orange juice," the god NAMED Edward answered.

"I will be right back," I stuttered, not looking in his deep emerald green eyes.

I scuttled over to where Alice was with Jasper at the bar. I need a glass of water.

"Jasper could I have a glass of orange juice and a small glass of water," I asked Jasper.

"Coming up," Jazz replied. He handed me my water and I took a big gulp.

"So jumped him yet?" Alice whispered. I spat my water out all over Jasper.

"Erh sorry Jasper. Blame Alice," I apologised as he got a tea towel and wiped himself down.

"You better get out there Bella. Don't wanna keep him waiting," Alice laughed.

"Yeah don't want to keep Edward waiting," I muttered to myself.

"Ooh first name basis eh?" Alice inquired.

I picked up the orange juice glass and began to walk back to Edward's table."Shut up pixie," I said without looking over my shoulder at her.

"Here is your orange juice sir. Sorry for the delay. Just had to educate the _staff_ on something."

"It's Edward remember?" Edward said as he looked up at me and smiled. Damn it!

"Right... Edward. Are you ready to order?" I asked looking at my pad of paper instead of him. Bad customer skills, I know but I couldn't look at him.

"Yeah sure. What is your opinion on the fettuccini?" He was asking me what to order?

"I quite like it. Here we make it fresh," I said professionally.

Edward closed his menu and handed it to be. "Fettuccini it is then" he smiled that lopsided smirk I'm growing to love.

I wrote his order down. "Will be right out," I said. I even looked into his eyes while I said it. Score one for Bella.

When I got over to Alice I let out my breath. I didn't even know I was holding it to begin with.

"Got anymore of that chocolate?" I asked her. Alice passed me the chocolate without words while eating some herself.

We were in the kitchen. It's like our hang on.

"Hey Emmett. One order of fettuccini please?" I asked him.

"I'll make it now," he said taking out a big knife.

Rose came back into the kitchen after serving my second lot of customers their drinks and flopped down next to Alice and me, and snatched the chocolate out of my hands. "Emmett looks fair intimidating with a big sharp knife in his hand," she said.

"Tell me about it. I had to show him the kitchen when I first gave him the job. He asked immediately where the knives were," I shuttered.

Alice took it onto herself to tell Rose all about my attraction to _Edward_. I sighed and listened to make sure she didn't exaggerate. She did.

"Alice I did not ask him his name. HE told ME," I said as I got up. Edward's order was cooked. I thanked Emmett and went out to give it to Edward.

"Here is your order," I placed his food down in front of him and took a deep breath. "So where are you from?" I asked. Then I held my breath. I swear I'm going to muck my breathing up. Can you even do that?

"I live here in Chicago," he replied. Oh maybe he'll come round again. Chicago is average sized Bella. He could live over the other side of the city.

"Oh nice. Well I'll leave you to eat. I'll come and check you out," I said. I immediately put my hand over my mouth. Edward laughed. His laugh has a certain melody to it I noticed.

"Oh my god. I didn't mean that. I meant I'll come out and give you the check when you have finished," I stuttered.

"That's quite alright. No harm done," he laughed.

I all but ran back to the kitchen hang out.

"I just said the most embarrassing thing!" I blurted out. All four of my close friends looked at me.

I relayed the story to them. By the end Alice was giggling along with Rose, and Jasper and Emmett were laughing silently as their shoulders shook.

"Oh bite me!" I said to everyone and got another glass of water. At least I'm going to get the 8 glasses of water you're supposed to drink to keep your fluids up. Keep thinking optimistic thoughts, I told myself.

Time passed quickly and I soon had to sluggishly raise myself out of my chair and go and give Edward the check. I was still red a little from blushing over the 'check' incident.

Edward was just finishing up when I came over.

"That was wonderful. Compliments to the chef," Edward thanked.

"Emmett would be glad to hear that. He loves cooking because it involves sharp knives," I replied.

Edward took the check from my hands. "Well his love of cooking shows. Thank you very much."

"No you were my first ever customer. On the house," I said.

"No I want to pay. It was so delicious that I will definitely come back." My breathing hitched.

"Well... thank you," I said taking the money and counted it.

"There's too much here."

"Well excellent hospitality by the owner as well," he winked and walked out of the restaurant.

I stood there for a while until Alice came up to me.

"Bella... there's an ice cream store a few stores away. Want a chocolate sundae? I'll get you one," she said. Ahh Alice knows my love of chocolate in these situations.

"Yea sure," I squeaked.

**A/N: There you have it. Chapter Two. I promise to try and update within the week. I am busy on Christmas and boxing day. Plus I have to write the Christmas Chapter for Bored of Eternity so I can post it on Christmas Day. I hope this chapter was better. It certainly was around 400 words longer. It's really hot right now that it's quite hard to type. Review your favourite part or line (: As of August 2010, this chapter has been edited.**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. After Thoughts

**Chapter Three: After Thoughts**

**Disclaimer: Hi my name is Anita. I wish I was Stephenie Meyer. **

**Thanks to those who reviewed chapter two and put up with my dodgy updates. (In order): **_angelluvu4eva_**, **_Twilighter-Emma_**, **_ilovejasper20_**, **_Jess – Loves forever_**, **_Emily-Serena (dot)C_**, **_penguinlover1901_**, **_Hawktalon(dot of(dot) Windclan_**, **_bbbff1996_**, **_klutzygirl34_**, **_TeaCullen_**, **_Lady Saruman_**, **_kdscutie_**, **_yay!(anon)_**, **_Mineymai,__TWIingTooHard_**, **_Paigeyx3Popcorn_**, and **_Now and Forever(anon)_**.**

**Oh now I feel really guilty. 17 REVIEWS AND I MAKE YOU GUYS WAIT. Okay I'm slack.**

**EPOV**

As I walked back across the street I turned my head to look back at Bella's -sigh- restaurant. I didn't see her through the window so she must have already gone back into the kitchen.

Bella has all the qualities I _love_ in a woman. She's intelligent, kind, independent, stubborn, beautiful, trustworthy and humouress.

I laughed at that last point thinking about her slip up with the check. Was she honestly checking me out or was it a basic mistake which had no meaning?

For once in my life I was a tad confused. I hadn't come across someone like this before. Tanya didn't qualify. She was just plastic surgery on legs with an expensive handbag.

I needed some advice and I knew just the person to ask; Jacob Black. Jacob and I have been best friends since we were both freshman at Forks High in Forks under near constant rain. My dad used to joke about us being a pair of girls about how we confide in each other. But we're best friends.

I opened the door to the music store that I own; Piano Forte. Yes I know that 'Piano Forte' means piano but I'm a simple man and I play the piano.

One of the few employees I have was covering for me today as I needed to clean up my apartment before my parents come over for dinner. I gave up though and decided to have lunch... which was fortunate.

"Thank you Angela for coming in today. I didn't know my parents were coming until last night. Should check my answering machine more often," I said sheepishly. I really should.

"That's alright. I had no plans today. My fiancé is out of town on a business trip till Monday. Had to occupy myself of face the wrath of a friend 'helping' me plan my wedding."

I waited while Angela served a customer. "Ah I see. I'm just going to go head round the back to use the phone for a moment."

"You don't have to ask Mr. Cullen. It's your store."

"Yeah but still. Oh remember. Don't call me Mr. Cullen. Angela I've known you for four years when we met in college."

"Right. Tend to take work seriously," Angela replied.

"See you later Angela."

"You too _Edward_." She pronounced my name deliberately slow and laughed to herself. I smiled.

Once, in the back room amidst a few musical instruments, I found the phone extension I had in the on my office desk. Stupid me left my mobile phone at home on the charger. I dialled Jacob's number and waited until he picked up. He didn't until the twentieth ring.

"Hello?" he sounded puffed.

"What were you doing Jacob? Running around your TV?" I laughed.

"No. I was painting the bedroom. Nessa wants it some blue colour. Can't complain. Look's nice. Reminds me of that screwdriver we once used to pick the lock at Mike Newton's house."

Vanessa., or Nessa as Jacob calls her, is his college girlfriend. They have been going out now for almost three years and have FINALLY decided to move in together. Jacob's apartment was the biggest.

"Oh good times. I actually need some advice ... Lady advice," I said after pausing.

"Well I'm listening. Fire away." I could hear Jacob sit down on his 'favourite' chair to get comfortable.

"I went to this new restaurant that opened today and was served by the most breathtaking girl ever. Inside and out! In fact... she was the owner of the new restaurant... meaning she could actually have brains!" I coughed out Lauren Mallory after that bit. Lauren... had none and I was not being harsh. She asked me how to spell orange on our first and only date. Why did she need to know?

"That's brilliant. Been six months since you've been with Tanya. I'm so happy. My boy is finally finding newer, more intelligent fish out in the sea. Speaking of which, my dad came over this morning to show me this GIGANTIC fish he caught today. Man let me tell you that thing wa-"

I interrupted Jacob, "back to me here. I just don't know where to go next," I slumped into the chair in the corner and ran my fingers through my dishevelled hair. Note to self: Possibly get a haircut?

"Alright. This needs to be planned out in person. Meet me at the Starbucks near my place at four thirty," Jake said and then hung up.

"Alrighty," I said to myself as I put the phone back onto its cradle. Looking at my watch I saw it was almost three. Enough time to go home, have a shower and clean up the bit I had been procrastinating. I must be back by six to start attempting to cook dinner for my parents who will be at mine at seven. They're never late too. My mum is like the Queen of Being on Time. She doesn't believe in being fashionably late or whatnot.

I waved to Angela as I left. "Don't forget to close at five. No need to come in tomorrow. I'll be working," I said over my shoulder.

"Gotcha. Have a good night Edward."

"You too. Say hi to Ben for me when he returns tomorrow." with that I went out and closed the door to Piano Forte and began the eight minute walk back to my apartment.

**BPOV**

We never did make it to the Ice Creamery. Instead Rosalie had a bar of chocolate stashed away and we all shared and I told them of my 'experience' that day. We were interupted a fair bit though with one of us going out and serving people. Wow... it's still only the first day and my restaurant is bringing in the business. That or the word has spread about the the 'hot' staff and owner.

Now it was just after four and Alice dragged me to a Starbucks for a cool drink. Rosalie decided to stay back at the restaurant to show the other two waitresses, Jessica and Kate, around the restaurant and specific instructions I have. I trust Rosalie to shape them up.

"Bella you walk too slow!" Alice whined as we turned a corner and thankfully I saw the green Starbuck letters. Green... like _Edward's_ eyes.

"Stop thinking about your 'smoking hot' customer and walk!"

"How do you know I was thinking about Edward?"

"You've got the dreamy eyes. You never had them when you met Laurent. I would know. I was there when you two met. Hell I introduced you and set you both up."

"Look how that turned out," I retorted back.

"Look I did not know that he had a very weird obsession with Hilary Duff!" Alice cried out and raised her arms in defeat, in which she dropped my hand from her tight, pixie grip.

"Oh bite me!" I said with a smile.

"No I rather bite Jasper," Alice smirked.

"Oh god... too much information!" I yelled.

"Well then. Let's order!" Alice said as we reached the counter inside Starbucks.

"Hi what would you like today?" the cashier, Eric, asked Alice and me. I didn't fail to notice the wink I got.

"I would like a grande Iced Caramel Macchiato," Alice said.

"And you Miss?" Eric turned to me and gave me a smile which caused me to shudder.

"I would just like a Chocolate crème Frappuccino," I said back. I always have the same one. My favourite. Just the chocolate fix I need at the moment. **(A/N: Favourite Starbucks drink lol).**

"With cream?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Make that two." I stiffened. Damn... I would be able to tell distinguish that velvet voice anywhere. Even in a crowded shopping mall.

**A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter. I liked a few bits. Oh another cliffy. Given that my other story is just chapters of one shots together that kind of flow... I have a fetish for leaving cliff-hangers.** **It would mean a lot if you review.**

**IMPORTANT: All Fanfictions I read have Bella being friends with Jacob first. So I decided to different and have Edward be friends with him first. Do you like this idea? Hope I fit the characters in good.** **Oh Jessica will be an alright character in this story. No bitchiness.**


	4. So we meet again

**Chapter Four: So we meet again**

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight? No. I own a Nintendo Wii called Kevin? Yes.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed. (In Order): **_Vampire-Belle_**, **_Jess – Loves forever_**, **_Jasper1006_**, **_twilightfan303_**, **_yay(anon)_**, **_Raven-Rach_**, **_twilightsun01_**, **_klutzygirl34_**, **_penguinlover1901_**, **_angelluvu4eva_**, **_Lady Saruman_**, **_CookieMonsterxx3_**, **_ilovejasper20_**, **_Hawktalon (dot) of (dot) Windclan_**, and **_kdscutie_**.**

Previously in Chapter Three

"_I would just like a Chocolate crème Frappuccino," I said back. I always have the same one. My favourite. Just the chocolate fix I need at the moment. _

"_With cream?" he asked._

"_Yes," I replied._

"_Make that two." I stiffened. Damn... I would be able to tell distinguish that velvet voice anywhere. Even in a crowded shopping mall. _

**BPOV**

Does someone up their hate me or something? Or maybe someone up their loves me? I mean what are the odds of running into the exceedingly hot green eyed God twice in one day? Apparently the odds were pretty high.

After half a minute I worked up the courage to turn around. As soon as I did I wished I hadn't. Those blinding green eyes seemingly pierced into my brown ones and that dazzling smile was lopsided on his perfect million dollar face.

I opened my mouth to speak but Edward bet me too it. "So we meet again Bella."

My face betrayed me as I blushed. "It appears so, Edward," I replied.

Edward smiled and ran his fingers through his unruly hair. "What brings you here?"

What does he think I'm doing here? I stopped myself from bursting with laughter. "What do you think I'm here for? I needed a chocolate fix."

"Two chocolate crème frappuccinos with cream," we heard one of the Starbucks employees call as she placed them onto the counter.

I smiled and turned away from Edward to retrieve my drink and made my way over to where Alice was sitting by the window, sipping her drink.

"Brilliant work there Bella. You always leave then men wanting more," Alice congratulated me as soon as I sat down opposite her.

I shot back quickly, "Edward doesn't want more."

Alice took a long, dragged out mouthful of her drink leaving me in suspense for more of her 'oh so wise knowledge'.

"You know how Jasper and I met right?" Alice questioned me.

"Ah yeah. You were out shopping and decided to have lunch at a cafe where Jasper coincidently happened to be working at when some rude old man bumped into you, making you drop all of your TEN shopping bags. Jasper came jogging up to you to help you and then the next thing you know, you have a date with him for the following Friday then you quickly left the cafe without turning back." Everyone in our group knows that story.

"Well, see. I left Jasper wanting more," Alice stated, "That's the moral of the story Bella."

I started laughing which resulted in almost spilling my drink all over myself, "Alice it sounds like you just read me some children's book with a moral like in Little Red Riding Hood. Don't talk to strangers."

"Oh bite me!" Alice retorted.

"I'd rather not. You have Jasper for that," I retaliated.

"Pfft. You know what I mean Bella. Live a little."

I thought about this for a minute, "I am living. I just opened my restaurant."

Alice stared right in my eyes and said, "Look where that's getting you. You met Edward because of it." I couldn't deny her there.

"I-I don't know," I stuttered.

"If you don't march over there and give Edward your number then I certainly will. Then I will make fun of you about it at your wedding, TO EDWARD!" Alice said. Until my what to Edward?

"Don't have that confused look on your face Bella. I know it's totally going to happen."

I was stumped, "Oh and how do you 'totally know it's going to happen'?" Alice smirked and replied.

"This is coming from the person who believed that you will open your own restaurant."

"Point taken."

"Now get over there and give Edward your number. I DARE you," Alice said. I gulped and breathed in. I can never not do a dare Alice gives me.

"Alice why must you be so mean?" I whined as Alice wrote down my number and a few other things that I couldn't see onto a serviette.

"Cause I'm Alice," she summed up. That's all she needed to say.

"What are you writing?" I asked.

"Oh just your home number, mobile/cell phone number, address, work number, and even my number in case you won't answer yours."

"WHAT THE HELL Alice?" I half yelled.

"Shhhh... Edward keeps glancing over at you. Oh puppy love!" Alice said gleefully. Stupid pixie and giving up my personal contact details. I huffed.

Alice passed me the serviette, "Here you go."

I finished off my drink and went to stand up but stopped.

"You better watch your back pixie," I said doing the V sign with my fingers at my eyes then hers then fled over to the other side of Starbucks where Edward and his friend were.

**EPOV**

I sat quietly in my chair as I listened to Jacob talk about his day and then we got onto the subject of Bella. Jacob thinks that Bella has undeniable attraction towards me just as I have to her. I don't believe him one hundred percent though.

But I do admit that we have possible chemistry. I need to get to know Bella Swan more personally.

While Jacob was talking I kept on stealing glances across the room at Bella and her friend, Alice. They seemed to be talking about something that did not have Bella looking too impressed.

"Edward my man. Are you listening to me?" Jacob said as he waved his hand in front of my face.

"Ah... cat's are great for snuggling up to in winter?" I asked.

"What the hell man? I'm talking about how to ask Bella out. What's this mumbo jumbo about snuggling with cats? At least it's not female dogs. Cough Tanya Cough."

Oh he was true on the last bit. But maybe I should get a cat. A fluffy orange one. "Ah right. What did you say about that then?"

"Well you need to be subtle but then again not too subtle, perfect amount of subtle. Just like the way the letter 'b' is subtle in the word sub-"

I had to interrupt him there. "Jake, stop using the word 'subtle'. I'm getting a little freaked out and confused with the same word. It even sounds weird right now."

"Oh sorry. Don't look now but hot Bella at two o clock," Jacob said. I started to turn around but stopped myself.

"Hey Edward," Bella started the conversation. Her voice sounds like honey; sweet and addictive.

I took a breath in. "Hey Bella."

"How did your day go?" she small talked.

I had to pretend like Jacob wasn't here.

"Amazing," I replied. Jacob coughed his acknowledgement.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry. How are you? I'm Bella," Bella addressed Jacob and went to shake his hand.

"I'm very well. Hey I'm Jacob. Edward's best buddy for eternity," Jacob went on to punch me in the shoulder.

"Well I have something to give to you," Bella said while holding out a serviette to me. I noticed there was writing on it, "It contains ALL of my contact information courtesy of Alice truly," she said. Her phone numbers. Brilliant.

Note to self: Do not lose this sacred Starbuck serviette.

"Courtesy of Alice?" Jacob asked.

"Oh Alice is one of my best friends. She wrote all of this down and told me to come and give it to Edward or she will tell everyone of this story at Edward's and mine wedding," Bella addressed Jacob but then closed her mouth. Our wedding? I like the sound of that.

Jacob began to laugh. "Oh crap. Come one. Twice in one day I say something like that," Bella said as she put her face in her hands to hide her blush.

"It's alright," I said. No it's not alright. I WANT BELLA! Stop whining Edward, I told myself. Well stop talking to yourself, I answered back to my thoughts.

I shook my head clearing it of my weird thoughts.

"Well I must be off now. Have to get back to Alice," Bella recovered.

"Oh shoot and I have to go and get ready for dinner with my parents," I said.

"Well goodbye," Bella said and began to turn around.

I smiled in reply. "Goodbye Bella."

**BPOV**

I walked back over to Alice who was smiling mischievously.

"What Alice?"

"Oh I got your whole 'slip-up' recorded on my phone!" she shouted then bolted out of Starbucks before I could kill her.

I groaned and then followed suit.

**A/N: So how did Chapter four go? ** **HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO JESS – LOVES FOREVER!** **So are there any things that you want to happen in this story? I'm getting great feedback about Edward and Jacob being friends and Jessica not being a bitch. As of August 2010 this chapter has been edited. **

**Please review your inions, favourite part/line and suggestions.**


	5. Esme asks lots of Questions!

**Chapter Five: Esme asks lots of questions!**

**Disclaimer: I have a keychain that flashes 'Bite Me' but not the rights to Twilight.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter! (In Order): **_niki94_**, **_Yecats86_**, **_mattie28_(anon)**, **_LKDunck3,__Jess – Loves forever_**, **_Renesmee Cullen x,__Raven-Rach_**, **_Luvntwilight_**, **_TeaCullen_**, **_klutzygirl34_**, **_kdscutie_**, **_bbbff1996_**, **_Hawktalon(dot) of(dot) Windclan_**, **_RUTryingToIrritateMeToDeath_**, **_paranoia-takes-its-toll_**, **_Lady Saruman_**, **_Mineymai_**, **_CookieMonsterxx3_**, **_edwardnbella_**, **_yellowmaniac_**, and **_Autumn_(anon)**.**

Previously:

_I walked back over to Alice who was smiling mischievously._

"_What Alice?"_

"_Oh I got your whole 'slip-up' recorded on my phone!" she shouted then bolted out of Starbucks before I could kill her._

_I groaned and then followed suit._

**EPOV**

I love getting people's numbers. Not that I get very many ones from females. I have the numbers of the gas man, mailman, police officer next door, My parents and so on. But this is the one number I want. Well the serviette actually has 3 numbers on it, an address and... what the hell?... even a photo of Bella.

I wonder what Alice keeps in her bag to come up with a photo of her best friend. I must admit, it's a damn good photo. I should buy a frame for it tomorrow because I don't have time tonight because my parents are coming around for dinn-.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed.

"Still fantasising over Bella Swan my dear buddy?" Jacob asked.

"No. It's just past six. I have to go home and start cooking dinner as my parents are coming in under an hour!"

"Okay just relax. Well at least we're only two blocks from your house. Just go now and then call me after your parents leave. I know that girls can make you forgot things. I have that problem with Ness-" I interrupted Jake.

"Alright. Must dash. Have fun and look both ways while crossing the street," I smiled. We have had that saying for almost ten years. You know... I think we were slightly intoxicated when we came up with that.

"Fine. Make sure you don't think about_ Isabella_ while you're crossing a street," Jacob teased back.

"Shut up," I replied and flew out the Starbucks door.

Alright. Mental list to myself. One: Get home first. Two: Decide what to make for dinner. Oh I know... spaghetti! I love spaghetti. Three: Have a shower. Four: Cook the dang dinner and Five: Greet parents at the door.

Okay I have my list. I find that making lists helps me become more organised so that I can function better instead of fumbling around like a headless chook.

I returned back to my two bedroom apartment and started to do all the things on my mental list. I don't even know why I have a two bedroom apartment. Oh right, my parents have stayed a few times to see how I'm going for a day or so.

Just as I was finishing making dinner the door bell rang. Right on time dear old parents. Well not actually _that_ old but you catch my drift.

As soon as I opened the door I was attacked! By my own mother.

"Edward I missed you so much. We simply must do this more often. You know we only live twenty minutes from here. Come and visit us. Your cousins would love to see you every once in a while," my mother said after she let me go after one of her hugs.

Oh joy. I have two younger cousins that are eleven. James and Victoria Fitzgerald. Those two were really the high light of my visits to my parent's area. Do you sense my sarcasm there? My aunt lives in the same street as my parents. She's my father's younger, much younger, sister. But moving on.

"I know mum. But it's hard to manage a store and find time to visit my _darling_ cousins," I replied back as I led them inside to the dinner table."

"I'm sure you can take some time off for a day or so. I'll cook your favourite meal and you can help me decorate this old, antique house that I've been asked to decorate. I know you have a flare for that. I taught you myself," My mother, Esme, boasted.

"Settle Esme. Let our Edward breathe a tad," my father, Carlisle, said gently to my mother.

"Oh alright. Let's have dinner... oh I love spaghetti!"I heard my mother exclaim as she saw what I had prepared.

"It's both our favourites," I smiled and pulled out my mother's chair for her. Chivalry will never die I say.

Dinner went smoothly apart from my mother's questions about life and that. They consist of: How's life going? How's the music store going? Tuned the piano? Have you eaten your vegetables? Edward what do you do if you see someone getting mugged?

I love my mum though. Her questions just show that she loves me as well and cares for my wellbeing and safety.

After dinner we had resided to the Living Room.

My mother noticed my grand piano still in its corner.

"Oh Edward. Please play me my song," she asked hopefully.

I began playing 'Esme's Favourite' but then it morphed into a new song that had been stuck in my head all afternoon as I prepared for my parent's visit. I began thinking about Bella. Bella Swan and all the wonderful qualities she possesses.

Eventually my hands slowed as I ended the song and I opened my eyes. I hadn't even remembered closing them. Oh Jacob was right. Don't think about Bella while crossing a street.

"Edward. That was exquisite. It was beyond words. Who is it written for?" my mother asked.

"Ah can't tell you mother."

'Oh... oh! I know. Someone SPECIAL in your life now eh? You can tell me. Please? I'm your mother," she pleaded with me.

"I think we shall go now Edward. It's getting late and I hate driving too much in the dark," my father gratefully interrupted for me. Oh how I love my dad.

"Okay tell me whenever you want Edward. I'm only a phone call away, or a twenty minute drive, or a however long walk. I think you should walk. Brilliant exercise!" she said as my dad literally pulled her out of the room.

I went and grabbed my parents' coats and walked them to the front door.

"Thank you for the dinner son. Esme is right. You must come and visit us soon," my father said as we shook hands.

"No don't come till you bring that beautiful girl that has captivated your heart," my mother intervened as she went to hug me goodnight... and goodbye.

Oh my mother is so nosy. "I don't know mother."

"Promise me that you'll see what you can do."

"Fine. I'll see what I can do," I replied.

She went in and hugged me again.

"What's her name at least?" she whispered in my ear.

"Bella. Bella Swan," I whispered back.

My mother and father had just driven off as I closed the front door and sighed.

I didn't want to wait a few days to call Bella. I wanted to hear her beautiful, striking, voice tonight before I go to bed.

I had made up my mind. I would ring her. Who cares if I look desperate? I like Bella Swan. I may even be falling in love with her. Wow.

I took the sacred serviette out of my top drawer and reached for the phone extension I have in my room.

Now to dial her number.

As I pressed in the buttons I began to think. All of my thoughts revolved around her.

Next thing I knew Bella had picked up the phone on the other end.

**A/N: OH SNAPPP. CLIFFIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. You all love me. . **

**Okay I know where I'm going for the next couple of chapters. Here's a hint: Their first date shall be Chapter 7, I have decided. I may even begin to give hints in these A/Ns for the people who actually read them. **


	6. Alice takes Charge

**Chapter Six: Alice takes Charge**

**Disclaimer: Oh this is the disclaimer box. I don't own Twilight. **

**Thank you to those that reviewed the previous chapter and most likely waited for this chapter. (In Order): **_Twilighter-Emma_**, **_LOVE-LIVE-TWILIGHT_**, **_tallo123_**, **_klutzygirl34_**, **_bbbff1996_**, **_Renesmee Cullen x_**, **_RUTryingToIrritateMeToDeath_**, **_emmettcullenismyhero_**, **_paranoia-takes-its-toll_**, **_Lady Saruman_**, **_linalollinarotic_**, **_niki94_**, **_TeaCullen_**, **_Hawktalon(dot) of(dot) Windclan_**, **_yellow maniac_**, **_Luvntwilight_**, **_Nessie-92_**, and **_CookieMonsterxx3_**.**

**Previously in Chapter Five:**

I took the sacred serviette out of my top drawer and reached for the phone extension I have in my room.

Now to dial her number.

As I pressed in the buttons I began to think. All of my thoughts revolved around her.

Next thing I knew Bella had picked up the phone on the other end.

**EPOV**

"Hello?" I heard a honey like voice ask on the receiving end. I must go out and buy some honey tomorrow.

I cleared my throat as a precaution before I spoke. "Ah... hey... Bella. It's Edward."

"Oh hey Edward! What's up? Hope you aren't ringing to tell me that you have food poisoning from the food at my restaurant. Not that you would because I have strict hygiene procedures. I'll shut up. I'm rambling," Bella replied. She sounds so cute when she's rambling on and on.

I laughed. "No no I don't have food poisoning. I just wanted to ask you something."

"Alright. Ask away," Bella replied. I hesitated. Come on Edward. Be a man! I could practically hear Jacob cheering me on while waving pompoms in my face.

"Would-how was your day?" I chickened out. There was silence on the other end.

"My day was good. Though very... eventful," Bella replied shyly.

Now is the time Edward, I thought to myself. If you don't ask her out you won't be allowed to eat for a week. What? I'm threatening myself now?

"Actually there was something else I wanted to ask you. Would you happen to be free Friday night?" I kind of rushed through that.

"Sure," Bella said straight back to me. Wow? Is she just as eager as I am?

"Okay. Pick you up at your house at seven pm Friday night?"

"How will you know where I live?"

"The All-mighty Alice and the serviette of details," I replied.

"Oh. I must remember to thank Alice then. Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight Bella," I said and then put the phone back onto its cradle. "Sweet dreams Bella," I whispered to myself.

All I could think about as I got ready for bed was Isabella Swan. Bella Swan. My Bella. Wait? MY? No need to get possessive Edward. You only just asked her out on your FIRST date, hopefully the first of many more to come.

As I slept I dreamt of one thing and one thing only.

Morning came and I woke up due to the sun shining through my blinds onto my face. Today was Wednesday. Just over 48 hours until my date with Bella.

I decided that I better go down today and sort through some things at Piano Forte as I didn't hve time to yesterday.

After I showered I put on some simple, clean clothes. Jeans, blue shirt and converse shoes and then decided to grab something from the Bakery nearby for breakfast. If I cooked now I would most likely burn myself. Try cooking while thinking about Bella. Never mind the hot contents on the stove.

At Baker's Delight I decided to get a Finger Bun.

"Hey Edward. Long time no see. You usually opt for your own homemade breakfast. Why the change?" Mrs Cope asked. I've known Mrs Cope since I was a baby. My mother and her are the best of friends. Figures, they're both really big on talking about everything and anything.

"I've got a lot on my mind and I'm afraid it will end badly if I try and cook breakfast," I replied trying to edit my choice of words.

"Oh? A girl?" Mrs Cope asked slyly.

Crap. How do older women know these things? It's freaky! "What? How do you know? Maybe it is. Maybe it isn't."

"You can't get past me boy. I'm like your second mother. Call it second mother's intuition."

I need to get out of here. "Whatever. Can I please have my breakfast now? I need to get some work done before Friday."

Mrs. Cope perked up at this but she didn't say anything straight away. She placed my bun into a brown paper bag and held it out for me. I went to take it but as my hand was about to get the bag she drew it backwards. She had the biggest grin on her face.

"What's happening Friday?"

"Ah nothing," I said and snatched of her hand and fled out of the bakery.

I turned to see Mrs Cope shaking her head. "Youngens these days," she said to herself.

I ate, walked and thought at the same time as I headed to my shop. Which was conveniently located across eh street from Bella's restaurant. But I will not go in their today. It will seem like I am stalking her. Pfft... which I am not.

I finally reached my shop and went inside. Angela wasn't working today but Tyler was. Tyler was a new employee but I still trusted him because Angela had trained him. Whoever she trains, turns out to be an amazing, honest and trustworthy employee.

"Morning Tyler," I said as I walked past him to head into the office.

"Morning Mr. Cullen," He replied back.

I smiled. Can no one call me Edward? "Call me Edward. Hey, I need to do some work today so could you see to it that I am no disturbed unless it is urgent like someone wants to buy a piano. I love selling people one of my pianos. It makes me feel great."

Tyler smiled and nodded his understanding of my wishes, "Sure thing Edward."

I retreated to my office to work on a new design that i had in my head. I design my own pianos then send those designs off to my supplier who makes the pianos customised to my design.

By the time I looked at the clock it was just past two pm. I had missed lunch but I wasn't really that hungry. I had just finished my latest design that I had in my head for the past day and a half now, which was about the same time that I met Bella. It was Destiny. (OMG WHO HERE HAS SEEN SLUMDOG MILLIONARE? W-O-W THAT MOVIE WAS INTENSE. What do you think if you have?).

A few more minutes had passed as i slowly began packing up my drawing materials when I heard a familiar soprano voice at the counter.

"Can I please speak to your manager?" I heard Alice ask Tyler.

"I'm sorry ma'am. He is not to be bothered unless it is urgent," Ty Ler replied back.

I heard a loud sigh. "But it is urgent!"

"I'm terribly sorry. Please come back in later."

It was time I headed out anyway so I got up from my chair, stretched and opened the office door.

"It's alright Tyler. I'm not busy. Send Alice in."

Alice smirked at Tyler and followed me into my office.

"So what can i do for you Alice?" I asked her as I closed the door to my office.

"I hear from a little birdie that you and Bella have your first date on Friday night. I need to get through some research first."

I suddenly grew intimidated by this pixie but held my posture. "What kind of research?" I asked.

"Bella Swan is one of my best friends. If you hurt her I will hunt you down and eat you. Is that clear?" I nodded. "Alright now where are you taking her? Don't worry I won't tell Bella."

"I was thinking a movie but then I realised that movies aren't great for first dates as you cannot talk during them. I want to get to know Bella more so talking will definitely be involved. So I was thinking of a walk in the park watching the sun set then dinner at a restaurant. Not a really fancy one though," I said and then breathed out.

Alice nodded in thought. "Excellent choice. Okay now I can tell how someone is with women by their parents. So who is your father?" Alice drilled me. I smiled.

"You may know him Alice. He's Doctor Carlisle Cullen."

Alice's smile faded. "Oh damn. He's a REALLY nice person. He's my doctor. He treats women with the utmost respect. That so ruins my opposing argument."

"I hoped it would. Here would you like my contact details? Car registration number? Photograph?" I said sarcastically.

"Well now that you mentioned it... sure. You know... just in case."

I shook my head. "You mother Bella. Does she know you're here?" I asked.

"Ah... no. And if you tell her I will eat you also. I only want to research who Bella likes first so that she doesn't get hurt."

Wait? Likes?

"I said too much. Gotta run Edward. Have to take Bella shopping!" she yelled as she ran from the office.

Bella likes me?

**A/N: Alright, birthday announcements. Happy Belated Birthday to **_RUTryingToIrritateMeToDeath_** who's birthday was on the 27****th**** of February and Happy Early Birthday wishes to **_TeaCullen_**, whose birthday will be on the 5****th**** of March. Would you like all leave a review and tell me what country you are from? Or state? Cause I want to see where all my readers are from. Next Chapter will be their first date, when I have time to write it. I'm aiming for mid March. Please bug me so that I will actually update then.**

**It will be in Bella's Point of View. As of August 2010 this chapter has been edited. **


	7. First Date

**Chapter Seven: First Date**

**Disclaimer: May contain Peanuts. What kind of Peanut packaging has that label? Of course it would contain peanuts. Oh, I don't own Twilight.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter six. You broke the record at 29 now! (In order): **_Twilighter-Emma_**, **_TeaCullen_**, **_RUTryingtoIrritateMeToDeath_**, **_LOVE-LIVE-TWILIGHT_**, **_bbbff1996_**, **_XBellaXXEdwardX_**, **_Emily-Serena (dot) Cullen_**, **_TWIingTooHard_**, **_Jackeline_**, **_Raven-Rach_**, **_Niki94_**, **_emmettcullenismyhero_**, **_klutzygirl34_**, **_Viper003_**, **_Yellow Maniac_**, **_edwardnbella_**, **_umm? can't think of anything_(anon)**, **_Mo_(anon)**, **_Luvntwilight_**, **_Jasperismylover_**, **_gummie bears_**, **_Hawktalon(dot)of(dot)Windclan_**, **_kdscutie_**, **_paranoia-takes-its-toll_**., **_mayball31695_**, **_Kari Twilight Mist_**, **_chels926_**, and **_XxForeverDawnxX_**.**

**BPOV**

Friday finally came rolling around the corner. Dawn had just broken and I was in my kitchen gulping down a much needed hot cup of coffee.

I needed it, it was six in the freaking morning and I was awake.

Alice was the cause of my being awake at this hour. I'm rarely up before eight am now a day seeing as I own a restaurant that opens at midday.

Alice's reason for waking me up in the morning was, and I quote, "We only have fourteen hours to get you prepared so that Edward will have a heart attack looking at you... actually let's hope he doesn't have a heart attack as that would mean a trip to the hospital in an ambulance before you even have your first date... gah... you know what I mean!"

That was at five this morning. Thankfully I was allowed to eat something, but that was only because Alice also did not want me to faint or wind up in hospital due to starvation before we have our date either. According to Alice, hospitals are not brilliant first dates. I wonder if she speaks from experience.

"Good morning sunshine!' Alice shouted as she twirled into the kitchen. I bet she just rearranged my closet while I was eating breakfast.

I grumbled back, "Chirpy pixie."

Alice smirked at me, "Now, now don't be like that. You have to be happy. You've got a date with Mr, 'IamthesexwholikesBellaswan'."

WHAT? "How do you know that Edward likes me. You've only seem him twice. Both times I was there too. Or have you been sneaky?" I asked. She better not have.

Alice looked as guilty as a kid who was just caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

Though ironically, Alice's hand was in the cookie jar that sits on my kitchen bench, at that point in time. Cookies for breakfast? Really?

Realisation hit me.

"Oh no you did not! You went and saw Edward!" I asked.

"," Alice said.

Too fast I can't keep up!

"Repeat slowly or you will get it.

Alice sighed, "I visited Edward at his work to see him about his intentions towards my best friend."

"You threatened Edward?" I asked. Alice is so... so... crafty!

"Define threat," Alice said ducking behind the kitchen counter.

"A declaration of an intention or determination to inflict punishment or injury," I stated. Yes... I may have read a bit of the dictionary when I was fifteen.

I could now only see Alice from her eyes up, 'That sums it up quite nicely," she whispered.

I sighed. Alice will be Alice. "Where did you stalk him to?"

The guilty look on her face vanished and was replaced by an evil grin. "His place of work," she replied smugly.

I looked at her straight in the eyes, "Where does he work?" I asked instantly.

"Well... you know that music store across the street from Smeraldo?" Oh My God.

"No," I asked in surprise.

Alice nodded her head wildly, "OH YES!"

"NO!" I couldn't believe it.

"Fine no then. Of course yes!" Alice said sarcastically and raised her hands in defeat above her head.

I was stunned. He owns THE one music store across the street from my restaurant. I love Chicago and sheer luck. Maybe it's fate?

Alice took my frozen state for granted.

"Time to shower!" she said in a sing-song voice and pushed me into my bathroom and proceeded to waltz back out leaving me alone.

I exited the bathroom around forty minutes later in my fluffy, midnight blue bathrobe and saw that Alice had laid out the clothes that I was specifically meant to wear for my date. There was a note left on my pillow too. It read:

'Here's your outfit. It's kinda casual, for me anyway, l as I know where you are going for your FIRST date. Notice that the word 'first' is underlined? Cue evil laugh. I asked Edward where he was taking you. I'll be back at 2pm to do your hair and makeup.'

I laughed at her note. It's so Alice-like. She's probably out having a lunch date with Jasper seeing as they both aren't _that_ busy today.

Alice was forgiven when I saw the clothes that she had picked out for me. Not my usual attire but I could manage it. She had picked out a pair of light blue skinny leg jeans, a beautiful white 60's embroidered top with a crocheted cardigan.

Hang on... she was in the bad books again when I saw the shoes; brown heels. I thought she said that a trip to the hospital is not a good first date material? I will have her eaten alive by... by... Emmett!

Fine I guess I'll have to wear it. It does go well together.

As soon as I got changed... minus the heels until I go... the phone in the hallway rang. Who rings me? I hardly ever get calls. My friends just come and rock up on my doorstep.

I stumbled down the hallway until I got to the phone.

"Hello," I breathed.

I could hear laughter on the other end, "Bella what in heavens name are you doing? Sounds like a bit of something, something."

Oh crap it was my mother!

"Mum if I was then I wouldn't be answering the phone would I?" Take that!

"Quite right. I just wanted to see how my only daughter is going? It's been two weeks since you last rang. Have you forgotten about me? Have you seen my car keys? I don't know where I put them."

My mother, Renee. Eccentric and always losing things that aren't bolted down.

"No I haven't. Try the microwave. I'm good. I can't talk long actually. Alice will be here in ten minutes."

"Never mind. They're in the microwave. Oh Alice. How is she going? Still with the dashing young man with the southern accent?"

"Yes mum. I really must go. I'll ring you tomorrow," I replied.

"Oh... you have a hot date I take it. I want details. Don't make me come down there!" I moved the phone away from my ear.

"I won't. Got to go. Love you mum," I said and placed the phone back onto its cradle.

Alice should be here any second, I thought. It's almost two o'clock. Wait... Alice just walked in the door.

"Oh I knew it would work. I am a genius! Fashion icon! This deserves some chocolate and alcohol," Alice said excitedly and went and raided my fridge for those two items.

"Alice I will NOT wear these shoes!" I said stamping my foot. Alice just laughed until I evil glared her.

"Oh yes you are. I take Edward as a guy who loves to see women in heels. He's a legs man."

"You can tell that without even asking him?" I asked.

Alice nodded, "It's in his eyes."

"Okay," I said warily.

"Time for makeup and hair!" Alice shouted.

An hour had passed and Alice had made my hair cascade down my back in soft curls. I like curls.

She took out her extremely large "Travel Make-Up bag'.

"Alice please go light," I pleaded as I saw her take out some black eyeliner.

"Never fear Bella dear. We need to accentuate your eyes."

I groaned. 'It's all about the eyes isn't it. First Edward's eyes and now mine."

"Now you're getting it!" Alice laughed.

Finally it was a tad before seven. Alice had packed up and left about half an hour ago.

She had left me alone!

Alone as I was hyperventilating in my kitchen!

Just then the doorbell rang right on seven. Edward is punctual. I like that.

I walked slowly to the door trying to get rid of my nerves. Come on Bella. It's only a date. You've been on a few of them in your lifetime. But its a date... with EDWARD!

Opening the door slowly I saw Edward waiting there.

He was wearing a button up white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark blue jeans and had a black leather jacket swung over his shoulder as he leaned against the pole, with his trademark smile. In his hand I noticed he had a single dark purple rose. Not a traditional red either. Unique.

**(AN: Link on profile).**

I propose that we get married and he wears that!

Wait... married? Hold your horses Bella.

Edward pushed himself off of the pole as he took my left hand and kissed it. Never wash that hand again. Wait... do wash it. Then he can kiss it again.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

I couldn't find any words to say so I nodded and closed my front door behind me.

Walking down the driveway slowly, due to these death traps, I noticed the kind of car he drove, a Sliver Volvo. I personally like silver more than gold; excellent.

Edward opened the passenger door for me as I hopped in. Mmmm. The car interior smells like Edward.

"Where are we going?' I asked Edward once he had sat in the driver's seat. I had found my voice at least.

"That information is classified,' Edward replied back and with that drove down my driveway.

The car ride was spent in comfortable silence. I loved his voice. It sounded like a velvet rose... exactly like the one that he had given me not even ten minutes earlier.

I haven't noticed the car had stopped until Edward touched my shoulder.

"Bella we're here," he whispered causing me to shiver.

I noticed that we were at a park.

"Very serene," I spoke up. Edward smiled his smile. Sigh.

"I'm glad you like it. I thought we could have a picnic dinner and stroll around the park. I was originally going to take you to a restaurant but thought this way would be better. We could see the sunset."

I was stunned... again. It's beautiful Edward. I'm glad you chose this option," I smiled.

"Shall I escort you to the park?" Edward asked and held out his hand for me as the other held the picnic basket and rug.

"You may," I replied and linked hands with him.

The spot Edward had chosen was exactly in the middle of the park under a huge tree that spread its branches out wide.

"Do you mind if I take off my shoes? They're killing me," I asked.

Edward looked at me right in the eye, as though he was piercing through to my soul.

"Of course, why did you wear them if you didn't want to?" he asked.

"Because Alice made me." Edward nodded acknowledging that he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"They do... make your legs... look very long,' Edward said quietly. Alice was right... again.

"Thanks," I replied

Edward shook his head of his thoughts, "Shall we eat?" I nodded.

Dinner was very simple; Spaghetti Bolognese with sparkling non-alcohol white wine. He did have to drive home. During dinner we found out more about each other.

"So Bella, what brought you to open your restaurant?" he asked me.

I swallowed the food in my mouth before I answered, "I have always loved to cook since I was around five years old when my parents bought me one of those children's ovens. When I was ten I burnt down half the kitchen though. I used to make everything from Toasted ham and cheese sandwiches, to cheesecake to mushroom ravioli. I've always wanted to open a restaurant and so I finally did," I answered, "What made you own a music store?"

Edward smiled and thought for a moment. "Music has played an important role in my life. After the loss of my biological parents I turned to music to soothe me when I was eleven until Carlisle and Esme adopted me. Afterwards I found my love of the piano and had lessons for a few years. Now I own a music store. My taste of music varies widely. But my favourite type is classical."

Wow his parents died. That has got to suck.

"I'm glad you found music. Classical is my favourite type too," I said and rested my hand on his shoulder.

"How about we go for that walk now and watch the sun set?" Edward asked.

"I would love to."

Edward packed up our picnic remains and put them into the boot of the car and then we headed off for a walk around the park when he randomly blurted out questions.

"Favourite colour?" Edward asked.

"Blue. First childhood memory?" I asked.

"Shoving chocolate cake into my mouth at my second birthday party."

I laughed at his memory. "Favourite time of the day?" he asked.

"Twilight."

"Ditto."

I turned to face Edward and found him staring intently at my face... well more precisely... my lips.

My breathing started to pick up as he moved in closer until I could feel his hot breath on my face.

Just as he was about to kiss me it started to rain. What the hell? Someone up there must hate me still. First Starbucks and now this.

I shrieked as the rain poured down and looked over at Edward. Damn... I wish I hadn't.

His white shirt was now see-through. I love life!

"Bella, Bella. We must get to the car. I don't want you to catch a cold seeing as you're only wearing a cardigan and shirt as well," Edward said grabbing my hand.

Oh wait... I'm wearing a thin white shirt too. Oh great!

We got to the car and Edward took out his jacket and handed it to me.

"Please wear this Bella,' he said when he saw that I had a stubborn look on my face. Wow... he knows me already.

I looked at Edward again. Do not look at his shirt. Do not look at his white shirt. Do not look at his see-through white shirt. Do not look at his see-through white shirt that was clinging to his chest.

DAMN IT!

We drove back to my house in comfortable silence again. I was trying to clear my head of all thoughts of Edward.

"What's on your mind Bella?" Edward asked me.

Do not say you. Do not say you.

"You," I replied.

Edward smirked.

"Flattering," he said as he pulled up at my house and led me to the door.

At the door Edward smirked and leant closer and whispered in my ear, "Shall we continue where we left off before the rain interrupted us?"

**A/N: I love leaving a cliffy. It really satisfies mee.**

**In other news again: On the weekend I saw "**Confessions of a Shopaholic**".**

**Birthday announcements! Happy belated birthday wishes to**_ bbbff1996_** who's birthday was on March 1****st ****, **_Emily-Serena(dot)Cullen_** who's was on March 5****th****, my sister's who was on the 7****th**** and my friend's who's was on March 10****th****. **


	8. Jasper and Emmett sitting in a tree

**Chapter Eight: Jasper and Emmett sitting in a tree**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I do own the best socks in the world!**

**A/N: I am astonished by the response to this fanfic and the last chapter. 30 again! (In Order): **_Twilighter-Emma_**, **_Can't-Talk-Reading_ (EMMA!)**, **_niki94_**, **_LOveLifeTwilight_**, **_klutzygirl34_**, **_RieDonovan_**, **_Cullenite21_**, **_Jasperismylover_**, **_RUTryingToIrritateMeToDeath_**, **_Mayball31695_**, **__**, **_CookieMonsterxx3_**, **_2coolio4u1016_**, **_yellow maniac_**, **_E(dot)S(dot)R(dot Cullen_**, **_hyperactive-chickadee_**, **_erkisodnerksvo_**, **_Lady Saruman_**, **_Viper003_**, **_TeaCullen_**, **_abbers102_**, **_xox-Smiley-xox_**, **_edwardnbella_**, **_Luvntwilight_**, **_chels926_**, **_bbbff1996_**, **_kdscutie_**, **_irrevocablyxinxlove_**, **_Hawktalon(dot)of(dot)Windclan_**, and **_Carlie Cullen Black 4 Rl_**.**

_Previously in Chapter Seven_

_**BPOV**_

"_Flattering," he said as he pulled up at my house and led me to the door._

_At the door Edward smirked and leant closer and whispered in my ear, "Shall we continue where we left off before the rain interrupted us?" _

Edward drew his head back level with mine and placed each of his hands on the sides of my face, framing it, as he stared directly into my eyes. Brown meets Emerald. Slowly his head descended towards mine as he continued to look in my eyes. Edward's nose touched mine and instantly I felt butterflies in my stomach at this contact.

Then Edward bent his head slowly and placed a light kiss on my lips. My heart beat picked up and soared beyond the moonlit sky. This simple kiss outshone the stars. I could feel my knees buckling and Edward held onto me tighter, making me feel as though i could not be harmed by anything as long as I was in his arms.

Damn if this was our first kiss I'd definitely like to see the next fifty billion.

I opened my eyes as Edward drew away slightly to find Edward had his eyes open. What I saw in them was indescribable. I could practically see the love in them. Does Edward love me already?

I closed my eyes again as Edward lowered his face and gently kissed me again, removing any thoughts from my mind. This is one hell of a way to clear one's brain of any thoughts.

We both drew our heads back at the same time. I tried to keep my breathing under control.

Edward had this certain gleam in his eye.

"Goodnight my Bella," he said softly as he kissed my forehead and turned slowly to walk to his car.

I was stuck to the ground. My feet and mind could not connect to each other; it was like the brain signal had followed Edward to his car.

Finally after about a minute I could move. Reaching into my hand bag I took out my keys and unlocked the door.

Inside I breathed out heavily. Alice and Rose had decided to leave me alone tonight. Rose overpowered Alice this time. If it were up to Alice she would have already been here staring out my Living Room window watching Edward and I like those two conniving foxes did this afternoon when Edward picked me up.

I looked over at the clock above my television in the Living Room; eleven pm. I decided to head in for the night. I don't think my brain can handle it. Besides, I was going into my restaurant tomorrow at noon. I go in every two to three days.

Wait... damn it. I'm going to be bugged. Alice and Rose are also working tomorrow. Note to self: bring in earplugs, chocolate, coffee, my iPod and handcuffs.

Time to hit the hay, I thought as I stripped off and put my pyjamas on and snuggled under the covers. I didn't notice how cold it was even though i was wet from the rain. Edward's body heat had kept me warm and safe.

I smiled contently and thoughts of Edward lulled me to sleep.

A loud horn sounded very close to me early the next morning, and I mean VERY close.

I flew out of bed and clasped my hands over my ears, "Ow, what the hell Alice?" I yelled. I could have used more... explicit language.

"Meh wanted to wake you up," Alice shrugged as Rose laughed from my doorway.

"There are other methods! Shaking someone, whispering in their ear, poking them, even THROWING A BUCKET OF ICE COLD WATER OVER THEM! But no... you chose to use a blow horn?" I yelled.

"Chill Jill. Don't make me get Jack to get you back," Alice said.

"Riddles involving Jack and Jill, Alice, really?"

"Hey just livening the party!"

Rose walked into the room, "Sorry about Alice. I had to tie her to her bed last night as a means of stopping her come here. Jasper didn't object though," Rose winked.

I blinked twice, "Whoa, so did not need to know that."

"Yeah you did," Rose said with a smirk. Ah... Edward smirks.

"Stop sighing and thinking about Edward. You need to shower, eat breakfast and then we can head over to Smeraldo," Alice said.

I huffed, "Alright."

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret, dirty little secret. Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another re..." Rosalie's phone went off in her pocket.

"Ah... I'll be right back," Rose stuttered as she left my bedroom.

"Emmett," Alice and I said in unison.

Rose had returned just after I emerged from the bathroom wearing a simple black skirt, white blouse and black ballet flats. Thank god Alice knows that heels, carrying plates, restaurants and a Bella thrown together in a blender on high speed do not mix.

"Time to go," Alice said. Wow was it eleven already?

I locked the door behind me and then realised. Shit... I'm going to have to be in a car alone with Rose and Alice now. I can't even escape with the means of 'brushing my teeth' or something. Damn it.

It started as soon as I buckled my seatbelt in. I heard the locks go down as Rose controlled them from the master lock. Oh come on!

"So... Bella. How was it?" Alice asked, facing me as Rosalie drove.

"It was amazing," I gushed.

"Care to elaborate?" Rose asked.

"I'm sure you heard what Edward planned for me from Alice after she so kindly 'threatened' him."

"I did not... oh... well. You suck!" Alice whined. She had nothing.

"I do not suck!" I replied yet.

"Yet," Rose stated. Rose and Alice erupted in laughter.

"I would feel safer if the one who was driving was not making innuendos and laughing her head off," I stated and looked out the window to hide my blush.

"Stop veering off the subject," Rose said.

"Well don't veer off the road," I said back in my 'sarcastically smart' tone.

"I repeat, how was your first date?" Alice said slowly as we pulled into the car park of my restaurant.

I tried to open the door. Child proof locks. Evil!

I gave up and sighed, "It was unbelievable, indescribable; there are no words to explain it. I could try though. Edward planned the date perfectly. We got the chance to know each other and saw the sun set. He likes my legs, shut up Alice you were right, and when he kissed me goodnight my mind came up blank as he wiped all thoughts and replaced them with memories of that kiss," I said in a rush hoping that was enough.

I wasn't one for these conversations.

"That will have to do. But we are watching you," Rose said and did the V finger thing to her eyes, then mine and back to hers again.

"Yeah! We will have a girls night soon. Not next weekend though. Jasper is taking me out on a date!' Alice jumped up and down.

I heard the locks click up. FINALLY!

We walked into the already open restaurant and back into the 'back-of-house' area. Though I noticed two things different about my surroundings. Emmett and Jasper were meant to be here today helping.

Alice and Rose followed my eye direction to the chef, Eric. They stiffened. Something was up that involved Emmett and Jasper.

"Ah Bella. How about you go and say hello to the elderly couple at table four? They've wanted to speak to the owner of this 'fine establishment' in their words, for five minutes now," Rose said and guided me out back through the kitchen doors.

I walked over to the table to find a couple around eighty or so holding hands. I wonder if Edward and I will be like that in sixty years time. Bella... shut up now or I will be forced to gag you. What? Can you gag yourself?

"Hello. Thank you for choosing to eat here. I hope you enjoyed it," I said formally.

The couple looked up at me and smiled. "It was terrific my dear. Please do call me Gladys," the elderly woman, Gladys, said as she got up from her chair to give me a hug.

I love old people. They're so nice.

"It was my pleasure Gladys," I smiled.

"Now what is a young, pretty lady, such as you, doing owning such a successful restaurant?" she asked

Wait... although I may love old people, they can get quite nosy.

"I love to cook and I have the best friends in the world," I smiled back.

"How about a man that loves you?"

O-kay. What the hell?

My smile widened, "Not yet Gladys."

"But there is someone?" she questioned.

What is with this?

"Yes. I must be off though Gladys. Thank you for coming and I hope you return in the future."

"Oh I definitely will be darling," she smiled and walked away with her husband.

What just happened? Did Rose, Alice or my mother set this up? I don't think they would have.

Now to find out where the two guys are.

I walked into the back area and instantly said, "Where are Jasper and Emmett?"

Alice turned to me, "Erh... out?"

"Out where?" I said with force.

"To lunch?"

"What together? That wouldn't look right now would it?"

"They are with two girls," Alice said sheepishly.

"Other then you two? They wouldn't cheat you on guys."

"They're OUT to lunch with US," Alice stressed the word out and us.

"But you and rose are within three metres of me," I said. I am so confused.

"NO WE'RE NOT. YOU'RE BLIND!" Alice said while grabbing Rose's hand and leaping behind a counter.

"Just give up and tell me."

"Fine... they are paying a visit to Edward," Rose said. Alice glared at her.

"WHAT?" I shouted.

**EPOV**

Last night was brilliant! That kiss... I wanted it to never end. Well... yes I did so I could kiss Bella another billion or so times.

I drove into my drive way after meeting with Jacob at his new apartment. He called me over for two reasons; to help him with the television cables and lighting, and to ask how my date with Bella – sigh- went.

I was about to unlock my door when I heard a rustling above me and a faint 'ow'.

Looking up I saw two guys in a tree. One looked as though he could crush a little kid with one arm and the other looked calm and placid with blonde hair.

"HEY! What are you doing in my tree?" I yelled up to them.

"Nothing," the seemingly calm one replied.

"KILLING YOUR LEAVES," the burly one replied.

They remind me of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. I had to read that book in my sophomore year. (A/N: Totally read that book for Extension English six weeks back.)

"It's best if we get down now," the blonde one said to the big one.

"Pfft fine," he replied and jumped down swiftly.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I be Jasper," the blonde one said and shook my hand.

"And I be Emmett," the big one copied Jasper but instead leapt forward and gave me a bone-crushing hug. This is quite normal.

"Do I know you?"

"Well you know my girlfriend and one of her best friends," Jasper said.

"Who?"

"Alice and Bella!" Emmett yelled.

"Calm down. You get to cook with your knives soon enough Emmett," Jasper said, patting Emmett on the back, "Sorry he loves to cook."

"That's okay. How did you find out where I live?"i

"We have our resources,' Emmett said will doing the Mr. Burns 'excellent' finger tapping thing.

"Phonebook," Jasper replied simply.

Emmett stared evilly at Jasper, "Dude, shut up."

"Oh sorry," Jasper said.

"Anyways. We are here to do the big brother of Bella's threatens the new love interest," Emmett began

"Okay," I stated simply.

"Now. If you hurt her then I will post pictures on the internet of you naked," Emmett threatened.

WHAT?

"How the hell do you have pictures of me naked?"

"We don't yet. But... we have our resources," Emmett said mysteriously.

"Okay time to go Emmett,' Jasper said while dragging Emmett by the ear.

Emmett did the V finger thing to my eyes, his eyes then back to mine again.

Bella has some very interesting, but protective friends.

I cannot wait to find out more.

**A/N: So yesterday I saw "**17 Again**", brilliant movie. Oh yeah. I recently got AIM, even though I live in Australia. I basically got it to talk to a friend in America. If you want my screen name then ask me and I'll give it to you. So next chapter will feature Jasper and Alice for the main part. I had a review saying that I should also include other couple action. **

**Birthday Announcements: Happy belated birthday to **_niki94_** on the 8****th**** March and my friend (**_Lydia_**) whose birthday was on the 6****th**** of April.**


	9. Shopping Surprise

**Chapter Nine: Shopping Surprise**

**Disclaimer: Twilight wasn't written in Australia.**

**So I have decided that this fanfic will be thirty chapters. Chapter 30 is the epilogue. I have written up an outline and saved it.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter Eight. There were only 23 tho ****(In Order): **_niki94_**, **_Twilighter-Emma_**, **_Lady Saruman_**, **_Can't-Talk-Reading_**, **_Viper003_**, **_buta-chan_**, **_klutzygirl34_**, **_LOVE-LIFE-TWILIGHT_**, **_edwardnbella_**, **_Popular Galinda_**, **_bbbff1996_**, **_cullenite21_**, **_Kari Twilight Mist_**, **_Hawktalon(dot)of(dot)Windclan_**, **_Mineymai_**, **_chels929_**, **_Seth'sOneAndOnly_**, **_mayball31695_**, **_vanillaswirl27_**, **_Luvntwilight_**, **_abbers102_**, **_xox-Smiley-xox_**, and **_hyperactive-chickidee_**.**

**APOV**

I love Saturday mornings. I get to relax in bed for an extra hour then slowly wake up, get ready to go out, sniff my credit cards and then shop till I drop, though I don't drop literally. Jasper nearly always comes with me and holds most of my bags like a true gentleman.

I love Jasper Whitlock. He is the sun to my moon, the cheese to my macaroni and the credit to my card. Life without my Jazzie would truly be black and grey... and those colours so do not suit me. Jasper is my colour, my soul, every breath I take is because of him.

Today Jasper is taking me out to lunch and then shopping for a few hours. I'm so excited. I need to invite Rose and Bella over so that I can analyse their wardrobe choices because I'm the all mighty Alice and I want girly time.

After my shower where I used many body lotions and butters, I stepped into my gigantic walk-in-closet to pick out my attire for the day. Jasper isn't at home at the moment so I had the house to myself.

What to wear, what to wear? I have too many choices. I have to go out and buy more! It reminds me of the movie Rosalie and I saw last weekend while Bella was on her date with Mr. 'IamthesexwholikesBellaswan'. We saw Confessions of a Shopaholic.

Brilliant movie I must say. I totally relate... though I don't have debts. After that we actually went out and bought a green scarf each.

Finally, I thought as I saw the outfit I would wear. It was a simple short dark blue dress, accessorised with black tights, white belt and dark blue flats. Even _I _don't wear heels when shopping.

After adding a couple of necklaces I was complete. Now to ring thou friends to come over and have breakfast together. We haven't done that in a while.

WHY NOT?

Oh right... Jasper, Emmett and now Edward came into the picture.

I need some girl time. Not even my credit cards, Jean, Jane, Joan and Janna, can eat omelettes with me. I would know... I've tried.

I feel the need to threaten someone. It makes me feel powerful and tall.

3 way conversation is needed!

I ran to my phone and dialled both Rosalie's and Bella's number.

Bella picked up first, "Hello?" she asked groggily into her phone.

"Who do you think you are? Ringing me at 7:30 in the morning?" Rose is such a charmer in the morning. Probably out late with Emmett. It was their six month anniversary yesterday.

"Well aren't you two chipper in the morning. I rang to tell you that you two have been invited to my house for breakfast like we did a couple months back. Jasper isn't home for some reason and left no note so I'm alone haha. Come or I will eat you," I demanded.

"We all know who wears the pants in the relationship," Bella muttered.

"I heard that," I said.

"Good."

"You know I don't wear pants much. It's either skinny jeans, dresses, skirts or no bottom at all," my tone told all.

"Oh no Alice. It's too early in the morning. I do not want mental images.

"You both know you do."

"Keep dreaming Alice."

"I will. You two have a half hour to get your pretty little butts here. Breakfast will be served at 8am promptly. Oh I sound like a waitress," I chirped.

"I'll be there. Just have to feed the cat," Bella said.

"Just have to feed the Emmett," Rose laughed. They both hung up just after.

"I feel like omelettes, bacon, eggs, toast and hash browns for breakfast," I said to myself. A big feast to fuel my energy.

Suddenly I got a text from Jazzie, '**Sorry I'm not at home. I'll pick you up at 11am. ILY'**

How sweet?

Breakfast was ready at exactly 7:55am. Wow... on time! I'm so proud of myself. Only screwing up 3 eggs and burning one piece of toast.

I can cook though. M mother taught me how to when I was twelve up until eighteen when I left home.

Just after 8am the door burst open. Kids these days... don't even bother knocking. I suppose we have known each other for over ten years they get some privileges. THE CLOSET IS ALL MINE THOUGH!

"I smell something very yummy!" Bella said bursting into the kitchen.

"It's not Edward either," Rose said coming up behind her.

"Shut up with the Edward jokes," Bella sighed.

"Having too much fun," Rose said.

We all sat down and gossiped about life for two hours while we ate until Bella wanted to tell us a joke.

"Hey guys wanna hear this lame joke I heard on the radio this morning as I was driving here?"

"You're going to tell us anyway Bella," I said.

"Okay well there was this inflatable boy, who had inflatable friends, inflatable teachers, and went to an inflatable school that contained many inflatable buildings. One day he bought a pin to school and his principle said to him, "You let yourself down today, you let your peers down today and you let your school down today."

"I GET IT!" I yelled.

Rosalie and I began to laugh.

"Bella that is a dad joke," I managed to get out.

"I am not a dad! Or old," Bella replied.

"Breathe honey. Anyway, it's time for you two mushrooms to leave. I have an hour to fix my make up for Jasper," I winked.

"Again with the TMI," Bella said raising her hands.

Rosalie began pushing Bella towards my front door, "We'll be off now Alice."

"Love you guys!" I yelled after them.

"Love you too," they replied.

Just on ten Jasper walked through the front door with a bouquet of white and blue carnations. His smile had me already melting on the floor like butter melts in a frying pan**. **"I believe these are for you ma-am," Jasper said in his southern accent. He knows I'm a sucker for it.

"They're gorgeous," I replied simply.

"I do believe that we have a lunch reservation to go to," Jasper said as he kissed me gently and slid his hand around my waist and out of our house.

Jasper opened the door for me and then got into the driver's seat.

"So... where are we going?" I asked in hope of an answer.

Jasper chuckled, 'impatient are we?" I nodded.

"That's why I love you," he stated simply as he took my hand in his. Driving with one hand... nice!

We eventually pulled into the car park of a Chinese restaurant. Just thinking about chinese made my stomach grumble. Jasper smiled to himself.

"I can smell it from here," I told him.

Once inside, the waiter led us straight to a reserved table at the back and left us in peace for a moment.

"Thank you so much for this date Jasper," I told him earnestly.

"It was no problem. You are my shining light," Jasper said staring straight into my eyes.

"Would sir and madam like anything to drink?" the waiter asked when he came back.

"Bring us a bottle of your second finest wine," Jasper told him. The waiter, Anthony, nodded and left.

"Why the second finest?" I asked.

"Because you, my dear, are the finest thing here and I want NOTHING that challenges that."

Wow... corny but heart melting.

Anthony brought us our wine and then proceeded to take our orders.

Jasper let me order first. Such a gentleman. "I'll have the sweet and sour chicken."

"... and I'll have the Beef Chow Mein," Jasper said.

Over lunch Jasper and I made casual conversation. After he paid the check and left a pretty large tip, he led me back to the car and we drove to the shopping mall.

IT'S TIME TO SHOP!

"Which shop first Alice, love?" Jasper asked me even though he already knew my answer.

"You already know, "I laughed.

"American Eagle it is!" Jasper laughed and entwined his fingers into mine as we walked through the mall.

As we arrived outside of the store I noticed that the door was locked and no lights were on. No, it cannot be closed on a Saturday! It's only 1:30pm!

"Wait here hunny. I'll see if anyone is around the back?" Jasper said. I love him. He knows how much this store means to me and that I HAVE to shop here at least once a fortnight or I will cry.

After around five minutes I heard the front door unlock. Jasper stepped out and came over to me.

"It actually is open Alice. The lights just blew so they're fixing them. They will turn on in a minute. They said to come in." He guided me to the entrance as I inhaled the smell of new clothes.

We walked for a bit until we ended up in the middle of the store. Even though it was pitch black, I could still tell it was the middle. I'd been here a million times before.

Just then the lights flickered and came back on. I took in my surroundings and gasped.

Around the whole store was a selection of different clothes. Each had a letter sewn into it and arranged in an order so that it spelt out, "Alice Brandon. Will you marry me?"

OH MY GOD!

I looked back at Jasper to find him kneeling on the ground. Again... I gasped as tears began to flood my eyes.

Jasper stared right into my eyes and began to speak, "Mary Alice Brandon. I have loved you since the day we bumped into each other at the Jewellery store. You were looking at rings and I was looking for my mother. From that moment I knew that you were the one. The light shone from behind you, illuminating your face. I just had to ask you out for if I didn't, I'd fear that I would have lost you forever. I am not going to let that happen. You are my world, you complete me and without you, there is no Jasper Whitlock. I do not know how I managed to live twenty three years without knowing of your existence. Perhaps it subconsciously knowing that you were out there. I have been made to forever be with you. I will never let you go, ever. I will follow you to the ends of the earth, to the top of the highest mountain, to the clothing sale half way across the world. Wherever you are, I am. Alice Brandon, will you do the honour of marrying me?"

The tears began to flow freely down my face. I don't think that waterproof mascara will work against this force.

"Yes," I choked and leapt at Jasper, the love of my life.

I could feel Jazzie smile on my shoulder and then he kissed m , took out a tissue and began to wipe my face.

I could finally see the ring that Jasper had chosen me. I was shocked. It was the EXACT same one that I was looking at the day Jasper and I had met in that jewellery store.

Had he remembered all along which one it was?

"I came back the day after I met you and bought that ring Alice. I knew you were the one," Jasper said, sensing what I was thinking.

"I love you Jasper," I said softly as he placed the ring on my finger.

"I love you too Alice."

**A/N: Thank you to **Can't-Talk-Reading** who came up with the idea of where Jasper should propose to Alice. I think it's so cute. So this chapter obviously features Jasper/Alice time. I hope you all liked the different focus. **

**Birthday Announcements: Happy early birthday wishes to xox-Smiley-xox who's birthday is on the 21****st**** of April.**


	10. Author's Note

Who here would like the first hit?

Look I know that I have been absent from writing Love in the Restaurant for almost 9 months and Bored of Eternity for almost 7 months. I can honestly say that I am extremely sorry. I always hate it when I read fanfics and see that they haven't been updated for a few months. Often I check the status of the fanfic and if it isn't completed I check the last updated date, and if it's been over a month I won't read it usually. I have become one of those authors. Please believe me when i say that I've had a few dozen things happen in the past 10 months that needed to be taken care of first than the stories I write about. I am trying to make a comeback in the next week and I'm going to say that I'm going to focus more on Love in the Restaurant but I will still write Bored of Eternity chapters every couple weeks... I hope.

----

I have decided that I will stop writing Bored of Eternity after 50 chapters. At the moment I'm on 37 I think. So if you want Bella to become a vampire I plan to change her around chapter 45 so that we can have 5 chapters packed of silliness with Vampire Bella. The poll is still on my profile.

----

Love in the Restaurant will go for approximately 30 chapters. I've had an outline written since the 5th chapter. Now this story will be simple as I don't think I can write deeply at the moment. I just want to complete these stories purely for you and to show myself that i can complete it. So LITR will mainly be fluff.

----

I just want to thank you all if you're still out there and even bothered to check this update even after reading that the title was something like "Important Notice", and thanks for sticking through this and I won't hold it against you if you don't bother to read either of my stories anymore. I know that I have to go back through and skim over what I've written so far in LITR, and I plan to do that right after I post this.

----

I do not plan on removing this A/N and will just post the next chapter after this. I may not post one for a week or so until I've written about 4 chapters so that I can start having a regular update schedule.

----

Also with Bored of Eternity I plan on writing a couple of chapters first as well then posting them.

----

Thank you, xx-twilight7-xx


	11. Sherlock Holmes

**Chapter Ten: Sherlock Holmes**

**BPOV**

I was sitting down in one of Alice's matching lounge chairs listening to her give a very detailed account of how Jasper proposed to her. They way he did it suited Alice perfectly, which proves how perfect they are for each other.

I started to wonder how Edward will ask me to marry him... wait what? Bad Bella. We haven't even had our second date yet. Speaking of which, Edward called last night and asked me out on another date.

_Flashback – Last Night_

"_Why must there be so much paper involved in running a business? Have they ever thought about the trees and how they're cutting them down! No I think not!" I started yelling to myself out loud as I was working through the revenue statements of the restaurant. _

_Just as I was about to give up hope and go eat a bar of chocolate the phone started to ring, I jumped up, and in the process, tripped over a table leg, knocked the sheets flying and swallowed my chocolate whole, before reaching the phone. _

"_Hello?" I answered out of breathe._

"_My Bella, what on earth are you doing?" Edward's honey voice asked. _

"_What do you think I'm doing?" I winked. Wait? He can't see me... unless he was watching me through the window. I wouldn't mind that actually... no Bella. That is too stalkerish. Do you want to be stalked? If it's Edward... then yes. Okay stop talking to yourself when you have EDWARD on the line. _

"_I would say that you have a very handsome man there and I'm afraid I'll have to come and stop him." Edward said sternly. _

"_Well it appears your wrong, I'm discussing how there will be no trees left if we keep using paper." I replied. Oh god... now he thinks I'm weird. _

"_You always surprise me. But I have a surprise for you. Go to your front door." _

_I near dropped the phone. Edward's outside? Oh that means he was stalking me? AHAH! No I bet he just got here. Damn. _

_I made my way to the front door and flung it open without hesitation and there was Edward standing there, leaning against my door frame. Mental sigh. Edward was looking at me up and down with black eyes. Oh shoot, I forgot to put my pants back on. I met his eyes again as he opened his mouth to speak._

"_I believe you kept me – " _

"BELLA! You're daydreaming about Edward again! Must we wash your brain with soap? It's entirely possible. I mean... you can wash many body parts, why not the brain?" Rose branched off.

"Bella!" Alice whined. "Are you even listening to me? Do I have to whack you with a chopstick?"

Believe me, she's done it before. Never get between a pixie and her limited edition metallic pink nail polish.

"I'm sorry." I replied as I hung my head. Damn Edward and his smile... that he used countless times last night as he asked me to the movies.

"There you go again!" and "Must we stab you?" came from the mouths of my two friends.

"Really Rose? Stabbing her? That's a bit extreme." Alice laughed.

"But I recently bought a new knife set and I've been meaning to try it out." Rose replied

"OH! Is that that really lovely stainless steel knife set with the gold plated handles?" Alice asked.

"That's the one."

"Can you buy me a set as a wedding gift?" Alice asked Rose. Now hang on... first they talk about stabbing me now Alice wants some?

"Sure!" Rose said.

"I'll be good I swear!" I cried out, "Rose stab a piece of bacon and not me, and Alice I'll get you a matching saucepan set to go with the knives. All sorted?" I asked them both. They nodded in reply.

"So Bella, what's got you thinking about Edward now?" Rose asked mischievously. I blushed.

"We really must go and get the restaurant set up. It's ten thirty." I tried to change to subject.

"Jessica and Victoria are on it. We don't have to be there for half an hour." Alice said.

Now they're conspiring against me. "I still haven't forgiven you two for getting Emmett and Jasper to stalk Edward."

"They asked us! We just merely told them where he lived."

"I don't even know that!" I said while Alice rambled off his address which I totally missed. Damn.

"Spill Bella!" Rose said whilst bringing her face dangerously close to mine. Intimidation much?

"Fine. Edward came over last night and asked me out on a second date." All I heard next was squeals.

"Aw!" Rose sighed. Alice on the other hand was thinking until she started blurting stuff out.

"When? Any ideas where? Dinner included? How did he ask you? What were you wearing when he asked you? What time was it?" Alice ambushed me.

"Um... tonight. Apparently the movies. Dinner afterwards at Edward's house, he asked me in person, it was around ten pm and I was wearing... only... a blouse and... underwear." I said the last bit quietly. But as usual they heard me. Blast!

I heard a "what!" simultaneously. "Bella what happened to your pants?" Rose suggested.

"I was frustrated and I can't wear pants when I'm frustrated!"

"What kind of frustrated?" Alice smirked as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"No! I was frustrated at trees and paper!

"We believe you. Now let's go pick out something for you to wear tonight." Alice took my hand and let me into her gigantic closet.

"Alice but these are your clothes. Mine are at home." I sighed.

"No. I keep a storage of your clothes here in which I randomly place in your cupboard at your house when you aren't looking."

What the frick? "You're... you're... such a... such a... an... Alice!" I cried.

Alice looked offended. What did I do? "What did I do?"

"I'm not AN Alice. I'm THE Alice," She stated

"Alright I'm sorry, lead the way." Alice immediately perked up again at my words and led me to the back of her closet where there was a rack of clothes that I could tell where mine.

She immediately began going through the clothes at a pace one could only describe as faster than the speed of light, until she pulled out a simple dress.

It could be mistaken for a skirt and top from a distance. The top half was black which was cinched in at the waist and from there flowed a flowery pattern that ended around 2 inches above my knees. The top half was a singlet style with a scooped neck. I quite liked it. It was simple. **(AN: I'll try and find the dress online to show you all as I described it from memory because I own it.)**

Alice then pulled out a pair of black ballet flats and a simple silver chain with a heart on it.

"Thank god you installed a decent bathroom for the employees or you'll never get ready in time while at the restaurant," Alice laughed.

"The restaurant opens at midday for lunch and closes at two thirty and then reopens again at five for dinner and closes at nine pm. Edward is picking me up there around four." I smiled.

"Oh god! That leaves us only with an hour and a half to get you ready!" Alice was in a frenzy organising my clothes into a bag along with makeup, shampoos and conditioners and two towels.

Rose came in with a piece of toast in her hand, "We better get a move on. Smeraldo opens in an hour."

Finally I flipped the OPEN sign on the door to CLOSED and sighed. The past couple of hours have been busy. Smeraldo has been building a reputation across Chicago and people are flocking here to try the food. I cannot be more pleased. Except today I had to serve a creepy guy called Mike. I didn't think he knew that I was the owner, and if he comes in another time I will tell him off.

For example I was carrying a couple's order to their table in my section and I had to pass Mike's table on my journey. His comment? "I love how big your plates are honey." It took all my might not to 'slip' on air, entirely possible for me though, and smash this food into his face.

Alice and Rose laughed hysterically when I told them and they told me that they will tell Edward.

I sighed. It was just about four o'clock and Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett were all drinking coffee and winding down in one of the booths towards the back of the restaurant. I was over by the bar, avoiding the bottle of tequila on the shelf nearest me. Stupid nerves! Come back when you're wanted. Wait... when are nerves ever wanted?

Edward's bronze hair appeared before me and I took a sharp intake of breathe as I smiled at him and then turned to wave goodbye to the rest. The whole booth was looking at me with smirks on and Alice called out "You're not wearing any pants. Edward... Bella's frustrated."

OH MY GOD!

Edward just chuckled and turned to me. "Please don't ask," I replied to his questioning look. He nodded while taking my arm and opening the front door for me.

Multitasking. I like that.

"You look extremely beautiful Bella," Edward whispered in my ear just outside the restaurant as he put his hand around my waist and we began walking. I nearly died right there. "If you don't mind, I thought we'd walk to the cinema to pass time. It isn't very far. I could carry you if you like." Edward smiled.

"Thank you, I don't mind if we walk," I replied. Or if you carried me, my brain thought. Shut up brain or you'll be soaped.

"How was your day?" Edward made conversation as we walked.

"It was pretty average. I'm hoping it will get better though," I replied.

"We'll see about that," Edward replied as he crushed his lips to mine. There was more passion and urgency in this kiss then our first... and I loved it. This kept up for another thirty seconds or so until I, yes me damn it, had to break it off to breathe.

"Better?" Edward smirked.

"Much," I replied as our fingers entwined. I looked up and noticed we were outside the cinema. Edward led me towards the counter.

"Two tickets to see Sherlock Holmes please," Edward said to the girl at the counter who looked around fifteen and was eyeing up my Edward. Oh now we've got to the possession stage have we?

We got our tickets and headed into cinema four. Edward asked me where I would like to sit and I chose the back row; the Lovers Chairs. They're called this due to no divider in the centre. I smiled to myself and led the way.

The lights dimmed and the movie began. I've never been a fan of suspense and this movie was packed with it. I spent half the time on the edge of my seat and the other half curled up to Edward.

There was no dark cinema make out session, much to my brain's disappointment. Next time dear one. Edward was the perfect gentleman.

We walked out of the cinema and walked to where his Volvo was parked down the street. The whole time we discussed the movie.

"I just cannot get my head around how Sherlock manages to piece together a million things and can read someone like an open book like how he did with Mary at the restaurant. It's amazing!" I said to Edward.

"I agree. What was your favourite bit?" Edward asked me.

"I don't know. I just love how Sherlock tells Lord Blackwood of how Blackwood managed to make it seem as though he could do magic like how he apparently set the Ambassador on fire and how he survived getting hung."

"I reckon my favourite bit was when he actually did get hung and how the movie ended with a cliff hanger," Edward said.

"Oh my god! There better be a second movie. I want to know if anything will happen to Irene and Sherlock." I cried.

"He left her handcuffed on top of a half constructed bridge."

"But you could tell that they have feelings for each other! He saved her from getting cut open like the pigs!" I retorted back. I'm a romantic... but my brain isn't.

"We could make our own ending of what will happen between Irene and Sherlock if you want? Handcuffs and all," Edward winked at me.

I blushed furiously and needed him to look away, "Look at the road while you drive." Edward chuckled.

The rest of the ride home was spent discussing the movie until we pulled up in the driveway of Edward's house. What's his address, what's his address, what's his address.

"Bella, you can ask for my address anytime," he smirked.

"Oh no, I said that out loud didn't I?" Edward nodded in reply.

"Well... awkward palm tree," I said.

"What?" Edward laughed. "You have a thing for trees don't you?"

I shrugged, "No just a thing for sluts... oh my god! Bella shut up!" I yelled the end of my sentence. "So sorry. That was something Alice said to me the other day. But the awkward palm tree thing is whenever it gets awkward you're meant to say that and wave your hands wildly into the air."

"It's okay Bella, no need to explain. I just have to finish dinner. This will only take a few minutes. Jacob's been checking on it a couple times during the afternoon," Edward said as he walked into his kitchen.

I wonder what kind of knives he has. Now he can stab me anytime!

Well Bella, I don't think that's a very healthy fantasy, getting stabbed by Edward. Plus I don't know if he'll be willing to do it.

Alright... you're getting soaped when I get home! I told my brain.

"So what's your favourite memory that you have with Jacob?" I asked as I leaned over the kitchen counter and watched him remove roast chicken... I like chicken... from the oven.

"Jacob and I go way back. We met when we were five at McDonald's and found out we live 5 houses from each other. My fondest memory would have to be when we were fifteen and we went out fishing by ourselves on a holiday with our parents. Jacob caught a massive fish and then told me to look after it while he steered the boat back to the jetty. Only, I toppled backwards over the boat and landed in the ocean. Fish and all. Jacob pretended to be really cut at me and threw a big stone into the water and made me go fetch it before I was allowed in the boat again. It took me twenty minutes." Edward laughed.

Edward had served dinner nod we proceeded over to the dining table and ate in comfortable silence, occasionally talking about his favourite memories with Jacob and then mine with Alice and Rose.

Before I knew it, we were pulling up in my driveway and Edward had opened the passengers door for me. He led me up to my front door step and kissed me slowly and passionately several times before whispering into my ear that he would call me tomorrow. I nodded and kissed him hungrily before pulling back, smirking and opening my front door.

"Goodbye Bella," Edward said and he walked to his car and drove off.

I then realised that I'm in love with Edward Cullen.

**A/N: At least I'm true to my word this time with an update within the week. I'm trying. Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter all those months back. I read every one and replied back to them if I remember rightly. Off to write chapter eleven now. Please review. Also I'm sorry if my writing style has changed a bit or is not up to standard, I am trying to get the same style as before to make it flow. **

**If you've seen Sherlock Holmes review and tell me what your favourite bit was. Hope the spoilers didn't spoil the movie for you. There is so much happening in the movie that I don't think I've ruined it for you. **

**Please review. If I get a certain number of reviews I may update in 2-3 days otherwise it may be 5-7 days. **


	12. Evil Remote

**Chapter Eleven: Evil Remote**

**----**

**BPOV**

It was already 11:20 and I am supposed to meet Emmett at my restaurant at midday. He kidnapped my mailbox while I was out on my second date with Edward, cue sigh, and only returned it yesterday. But guess what he did to it. He wrote "Bella, meet me for lunch tomorrow at Smeraldo. Be there.... or be rectangle."

I'm seriously contemplating asking Emmett's parents if he is adopted. At least I know one thing, that he's an incredible chef and is bringing in business for my restaurant.

_Where is my purple blouse?_ I thought to myself. _Where is it? Where is it? HA! There is it._

I pulled my blouse out from behind the television. Funnily enough, it was folded neatly and put behind there.

Alice.

She won't clean up for me when she stalks me at my house at 5am, but she will fold my clothes and put them back where I had thrown them haphazardly.

After I finished getting ready, I decided to do a quick sprint around the house and do a load of laundry. I managed to do this without falling over which is an achievement and a half.

Great now I've probably gone and jinxed myself. I looked up at the clock on the wall and noticed it was 11:50.

"Shoot!" I shouted out loud as I grabbed my purse and headed out the door, carefully avoiding the TV remote on the floor. Must pick that up later.

I'm extremely lucky that the restaurant is only a five minute walk so I should be a tad early.

I opened the front door to my restaurant and looked around, pleased to see that everything looked organised and no customers looked unsettled. I had to do a course on the body language of customers, that was not one of the highlights of my schooling.

However, I knew better. The kitchen is where things get hectic. I turned to the left to make my way over to the white doors of the kitchen, waving to Jasper, but was stopped by two great big arms giving me a bear hug from behind.

I turned around and noticed Emmett in his chef's uniform. Was he even working today? Oh god I'm already forgetting who I put on the roster. Ah... screw me. No Bella, you will soon have Edward for that.

I never did have time to wash my brain with soap. I'm regretting it.

"Hey Emmett," I smiled.

Emmett gave me the once over, "Glad to see you're not rectangle." What the hell? Ah... mailbox.

"I will forever be wondering how Rose handles you."

"She's handles me with care," Emmett waggled his eyebrows. Oh come on, I'm about to eat.

"Let's eat shall we," I broke the silence. Awkward palm tree.

Emmett smiled and brushed past me into the kitchen. I'm being ditched by one of my best friend's boyfriend who also happened to be one of my guy best friends.

Oh wait, here comes Jessica.

"Hello Bella. Emmett reserved one of the more popular tables over to the right hand corner on the right side," Jessica said. I knew which one she was talking about. Other than the fact that every other single table there was filled up besides that table.

I made my way over to the table and sat down waiting for Emmett to return. Did he fall over a pan or something?

Wait... that would mean someone left a frying pan in the middle of the kitchen? Who would do that?

And who would be stupid enough to not notice it? I sighed. I would.

I turned to see Jasper approach me. "What drink would you like Bella?"

"I'd like a macchiato please Jasper."

"Are you having a good morning?"

"Yes I am. And you?"

Jasper smiled, "I'll be right back with your drink. I best be getting back to work. Don't want my boss firing me." He winked and walked away as I chuckled.

After a couple of minutes, Emmett returned in casual clothes, carrying two plates.

He placed one down in front of me and the other in front of his place setting.

I sighed with contentment as I looked at lunch; Lasagne alla Bolognese. One of Emmett's specialties.

"I prepared them earlier this morning and just put the finishing touches on them," Emmett smiled.

I suddenly got a feeling. Hidden agenda here.

"Spit it out Emmett."

"What my food?" he said cheekily after he had swallowed his bite.

"You didn't invite me out to lunch for nothing."

"Can't I have lunch with one of my besties?" Emmett faked looking insulted.

"No. It's you. Your definition of hanging out with one of your besties is stalking a guy from a tree by looking in the phone book."

Emmett smiled mischievously, "ah you are one smart cookie. Just want to touch base with my boss and one of my besties."

"Well... spit it out."

"I can spit a bunch of things out right now."

"Oh god. Just say it, don't make me stab you."

"That's the most overrated threat ever Bella," Emmett teased.

"How is being stabbed a common threat? Usually it's something like, YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

"Tisk tisk. I am here for ulterior motives though. You should be a detective." Oh he was trying to suck up now.

"Spit it out!" I repeated myself for the third time. I sound like a broken record.

Emmett began firing away with questions. "How's your day been?"

"Good."

"Do anything today?"

"Yes."

"Do anything last night?"

"Yes."

"Are you joining us for our group lunch this weekend?"

"Yes."

"Have you had sex with Edward?"

"Yes... wait! No! I didn't mean that. I've said yes too many times in the past thirty seconds!"

Emmett just guffawed.

"Shut up! We have not!"

"Oh but you want to my Bella Bee."

I crossed my arms, "Shut up!"

Five minutes later Emmett quietened down.

"Aww let me make it up to you Bella. I have dessert."

Damn it. He knows I'm a sucker for dessert and I'll eat anything he makes. Except for that time where he mixed tomato sauce, nutella, cornflakes, chilli powder, brussel sprouts and cream cheese together on a bun.

Jessica came and removed our plates. We thanked her and then Emmett said he would retrieve the desserts.

Almost immediately he came back, with my favourite dessert. Damn... I guess I can't kill him right now. Maybe after I've eaten?

"For you," he smiled.

I stared at the plate. Vanilla panna cottta served with strawberry anglaise and chopped wild berries.

Kill me and serve me for Christmas. I hate Emmett McCarty and his cooking abilities.

Thankfully the rest of our lunch went by smoothly except I can tell that he is going to head away from here afterwards, pull out his phone, press speed dial five and call that evil little pixie. She will answer. She will GET answers. Then she will proceed to ring her speed dial number two, I will try and reject her calls, but if I do, she will no doubt appear at my house. She will WANT answers. So I will be forced to take the call, listen to her squeal, and then tell me a few things. I don't know, I tend to stop listening after that.

Emmett and I departed and as he turned the corner he took out his phone. Here goes. I give it thirty seconds. I began counting down.

Three... two... one.

And my phone commences vibrating. "Hello Alice."

"." I took the phone away from my ear and shook my head, trying to get rid of the ringing.

"You want to do Edward... you want to do Edward."

"Alice, I am very busy. I have... laundry to do."

"You're not getting out of this one. I'm coming over to your house on Saturday earlier than planned before our group lunch. Expect me. I will be watching."

She needs a new hobby.

I walked home and spent the next few hours cleaning up and doing the household chores that I had neglected recently due to my mind not being down to earth.

I had been resting on the couch for just over half an hour when I heard a knock at the door and wondered who that could be. Oh maybe it's Edward and he wants a favour from me? I won't be opposed to everything.

I was distracted in thinking about Edward, I know I know, and the next thing I know, I trip over something, flail about in the air for a moment, probably looking like a weirdo, and then crash to the ground.

My ankle hurt immensely.

I looked to see what was the cause of my fall. Oh no, it was that remote that I did not pick up this morning. How could it do this to me? I never once spilt my drink on it, I made sure it had fresh batteries all the time. I left it on the floor for less than eighteen hours and it hunts me down and disables my mobility.

Oh right, person at door. I'll get you back remote! Mark my words. I hobble over to the door and open it hastily.

----

**EPOV**

I was standing awkwardly on Bella's front porch just after I had rung her doorbell. After a moment or so I heard a very loud "shit" coming from just beyond the door followed by a few more expletives and then "ow, ow, ow, ow."

The door slowly opened and Bella appeared hunched over, holding her ankle.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Blasted remote. I knew it would get me back because I didn't put it on the coffee table this morning," Bella rambled as she ushered me in while she hobbled over to the couch.

"Did you have a good day?" I asked as I closed the front door to keep the cool air out.

"Oh yes. Fine and dandy. Fun on a bun," Bella replied back sarcastically, "I hate buns, ever one of Emmett's wild concoctions he made a couple of years ago."

I moved over to Bella and took her ankle gently, noticing that she winced, "Would you like me to check IT out. I'm a senior first aider," I smirked. She had caught onto my checking out comment.

Bella blushed. She got it.

"Could you please? I have bandages upstairs in the bathroom in case things like this happen," she smiled.

I carefully got up from her couch, that thing is comfortable, and then returned a couple minutes later with bandages.

Gently I bandaged up her ankle and placed a soft kiss on top of the bandage and Bella hummed with contentment.

"Would you like to stay and watch a movie with me?" Bella asked timidly.

"Sure," I smiled. Like I would turn her down. She was wearing short shorts and I do love legs remember.

She started to get up but I gently pushed her back onto the couch, "You have to rest that ankle tonight Bella. Let me put in the DVD."

"Thank you," she sighed.

"What would you like to watch?" I asked as I stared at her plethora of DVDs. I wish I had this many, would never need to leave the house.

Bella smirked, "the Hangover." I remember Jacob dragging me to see this movie when it was in cinemas. Must say... it does provide laughs. Crude humour.

I smiled, "I laughed at this one bit where they got the wrong guy. I was the only one who laughed in the entire cinema. Someone threw one of those cinema drink cups at me. It was empty though." (AN: Happened to my friend, Emma.)

Bella laughed loudly and I proceeded to look for the remote to turn the TV on.

"It's on the floor staring at me," Bella said as she evil glared the remote three metres from her.

"Thanks," I replied as I picked it up.

I turned on the TV and switched it to DVD player and put the DVD and joined Bella on the couch again.

She snuggled into my right side and I could not stop the big grin that erupted on my face.

Together we watched the movie, laughing continuously. I had to hold Bella from rolling off the couch in laughter.

I admit that I spent about a third of the movie staring at her.

Her long, dark eyelashes, her full, red lips, her soul piercing brown eyes.

Granted I could only see her left eye seeing as she was facing the screen.

I turned back to the screen and then back at Bella again ten minutes later to notice she was sound asleep.

I smiled as I watched her and then I turned to watch the end of the movie.

My eyes gradually began to close as I tried to fight off the tiredness. I need to drive home.

Within the next two minutes I was sound asleep with Bella sleeping next to me, on the couch.

**----**

**A/N: I finally included Emmett time and EPOV in response to demand from reviewers. **

**The things you learn about a restaurant. I've been doing courses about Hospitality businesses and now I'm putting that to knowledge. Yes I've made the food and drinks B and Em have for lunch. I've also gotten a few reviews saying that this story needs more action, more drama. I don't know if that is possible for me. I'm not used to writing so I decide to start off small. After I finish the 2 stories I have at the moment, I may do a more dramatic fanfic. Just to let you know; this story is mainly humour and fluff, almost to the point where it's pointless. If you want more drama check out my favourite stories or community (:**


	13. Girlfriend

**Chapter Twelve: Girlfriend**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight, then I'd be able to meet the actors.**

**----**

**EPOV**

When I awoke, I noticed that I wasn't in my bedroom, or my office at the back of my music store either. Where was I? I hoped Jacob hadn't tied me up again and dragged me during the night into some woman's house. He's done it before.

I then remembered. Oh my... Bella and I fell asleep on this couch last night after the movie had finished.

Boy, I am a lucky man. Looking around I noticed that Bella had snuggled up to me during the early hours of the morning on this surprisingly comfortable and large couch. Bella was still fast asleep next to me. I slowly sat up, careful not to wake her.

She looked so peaceful when she slept; no signs of stress or worry etched on her delicate, heart shaped face.

I slowly got up and made my way into the kitchen, determined to make Bella a fulfilling and delicious breakfast. As I crept away, I watched her as the absence of my warmth made her hold onto the blanket tighter. I hope she didn't mind that I had fallen asleep instead of driving home. It was either that or crash the car due to fatigue.

I hoped she would prefer the first option.

Better make something chocolatey to suck up to her. Oh, a chocolate banana milkshake would do the trick.

"Your time is up, Remote," I heard quietly from the living room. I laughed silently. Even in her dreams, she was crazy. But I liked crazy. But not crazy as in the crazy cat lady kind of crazy. Though it's okay if she has up to two cats.

As well as preparing a milkshake for Bella, I also began to whip up some pancake batter from scratch. My mother and father did not let me leave for university until I had learnt to cook foods ranging from breakfast foods to dinner foods to high tea foods. High tea was my mother's idea. She stated once to me that you never know when things may come in handy.

As I carried out breakfast and placed it on the coffee table Bella appeared to be starting to come to her senses.

She sat up slowly and stretched out her arms above her head. I smiled at how adorable she looked in the morning. Bella then noticed me. At first her expressive, brown doe eyes looked confused until it dawned on her that I must have stayed the night.

"Hi," she said softly, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey. Sorry but I kinda crashed last night at the end of the movie. Before I realised it, I was asleep," I said sheepishly while rubbing the back of my neck with my left hand.

Bella smiled, "I understand. It's fine Edward. I'm glad you did, you are very warm." I smirked.

"I made us breakfast." I pointed down towards the two plates and milkshakes.

"Thanks," Bella replied while scooting over to the left of the couch. I took this as an invitation to join her whilst we ate.

Bella moaned when her forkful of pancake hit her taste buds. "This is delicious Edward. Best pancakes I have ever tasted," Bella said.

"Why thank you. I do pride myself on my pancakes. They contain my secret ingredient, my weapon."

"And what would that secret ingredient be?" Bella asked innocently.

"If I tell you I'd have to – "

" – kill me?" Bella asked.

"Nope... I'd have to show you how to correctly use that ingredient," I laughed.

"Is it hard?" Bella asked suggestively.

"Very hard," I implied. We both started laughing. Then I remembered something.

"Bella, sweetie, how is your ankle?"

"Still sore. I just hope I don't hobble around too much. Someone may think it's my natural walking style... I wonder if anyone walks like that," Bella ran off on a tangent.

"Don't walk around on it too much okay? I don't want your ankle to take longer than necessary to heal," I replied in a tone that was firm but gentle... if that made any sense.

"Alright Doctor. If you say so," Bella teased as she leaned forward and picked up her milkshake.

I began to think. Bella was truly an amazing woman and I was extremely amazed that she had let me in on all of her antics.

That's what I really liked about her. I hope one day we would have a family with a television that does not need remotes, and round cornered tables so that when my Bella falls, if I am not there to catch her, she will not hit any part of her beautiful body on any sharp corners.

Get a hold of yourself there Cullen. You haven't even asked her to be your girlfriend... speaking of which. I wondered if she would allow me the honour of calling her my girlfriend, and I her boyfriend.

I decided to ask her. I hoped she wouldn't take it the wrong way.

When Bella had finished her drink, I took the glass from her hand, placed it on the coffee table and then took both her hands in mine, all the while staring into her eyes.

"Bella, I know we have not known each other for long, but I would be delighted if you would be my girlfriend," I said nervously, drawing circles on her palms with my thumbs.

Bella looked at me straight in the eye. She did not answer my question with words, but with an action.

She leant forward and placed her lips on mine, "Yes," she murmured against my lips.

I smiled and responded as she looped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss.

After what felt like a couple of minutes, Bella and I pulled apart, both bearing bright smiles.

"You've made my morning," I murmured as Bella snuggled up into my side. She hummed as I stroked her hair. Neither of us wanted to move from that position.

--

As I was placing the dirty plates and cutlery in the kitchen sink, revelling in the fact that Bella had agreed to be my girlfriend, I heard Bella scream from the lounge room. I quickly ran into the room and noticed Bella, who was standing on the coffee table, was glaring evilly at a huntsman on the left wall.

She looked at me, her eyes pleaded for me to get rid of it. Just then the huntsman took a couple of steps towards the right.

Bella screamed again.

Alice burst through Bella's front door as soon as she heard Bella scream, "Are you raping Bella?!"

I half laughed-half choked. "No Alice. There's a huntsman spider on the wall over there and Bella screamed at me to dispose of it," I said pointing over the left wall.

Alice just looked guilty, "Oh sorry. You can never know why a woman scre... OH MY GOD A SPIDER!" She only just realised what I had said, and proceeded to jump up on the coffee table with Bella. They stood there and hugged each other, glaring at the spider.

"Edward, get rid of it!" Alice shrieked.

"How?" There are many ways to banish it.

"I don't know... rape it?" Alice quivered.

"I don't think that would be highly productive in getting rid of it," I pointed out.

"You're right. Don't rape it. It may not like it and then all its spider buddies will be after you because you raped it. You need its consent," Alice said.

"How about you throw the remote at it? They are both evil and can make remote spiders as babies. OH MY GOD! Don't do that either," Bella yelled.

"Right. No rape or remote spiders. Got it," I muttered as I walked towards the kitchen to grab a salad bowl and a piece of cardboard big enough to cover the top of the bowl but thin enough to slide under the bowl when I place it over the huntsman.

"Don't leave me Edward. You're meant to be my boyfriend," Bella yelled.

Alice piped in, "Ooh he asked you to be his girlfriend?"

The entire time I searched for a salad bowl I heard Alice and Bella discuss how her and I were now going out. Alice wanted to do a triple date lunch tomorrow. Bella agreed to, as long as they survived the spider that had been looking at them.

Honestly girls. It's just a huntsman.

I returned back into the lounge room and saw that there was not two, but three people now standing on the coffee table. It's going to give out and break any moment now.

Emmett was the third person. Yep... definitely going to break.

"Dude, I know I don't know you all that well. But man up. It's a spider," I spoke to Emmett.

"Have you seen that thing? It's bigger and thicker than my pile!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Ew Emmett too much information," Alice cried.

"Chill pixie. I meant my pile of junk mail on my coffee table at home. Trust me... my_ pile_ is bigger and thicker than that spider," Emmett said suggestively.

"Alright, move aside ladies. Time to let me get rid of the theat." With that I placed the bowl over the spider, quickly swiped the thin piece of cardboard underneath the bowl and was instructed by a screeching Alice, Bella and Emmett to dispose of the thing down the end of the street.

So I had to walk the entire length of Bella's street holding a salad bowl. I got some weird looks. It probably did not look too good. I noticed that I only had my jeans on and no shirt. Ah damn.

I wandered back into the house. Bella came skipping up to me. She gave me a chaste kiss on the lips as a thankyou and I wrapped my arm around her waist, drawing her closer.

"What's this I hear about lunch tomorrow?" I smiled to Alice.

**----**

**A/N: Yep, so um... sorry that this was posted extremely late. No real excuses. The spider reference actually happened to me. As I began to complete this chapter I saw a huntsman crawl on my roof into my bedroom. I shrieked and had to get my father to remove it outside. Check out my new story if you have not already done so. It's called Five Dates and is on my profile (: **

**Please review. I hope you're all still out there... again.**

**I know this is random but I've found a website of parodies for the song "Milkshakes". I've decided to post one each time I update. **

1. My magic brings Voldemort to the yard, and I'm like 'that's hurting my scar". Damn right that's hurting my scar. I'll escape him... in my flying car.

**--------------**

**Chapter Thirteen Teaser**: "Bella, Bella, Bella, time is getting on, but you aren't getting on."


	14. Sensational Six

**Chapter Thirteen: Sensational Six**

**Disclaimer: I will never change my name to Stephenie Meyer.**

**BPOV**

Over twenty four hours later I was still breaking into random dances around my house as I got ready for the triple lunch date that Alice had planned that was commencing down at one of the abundance of restaurants nearby in a little under an hour.

Edward had asked me to be his girlfriend yesterday.

And I had said yes.

Thus the dancing.

But don't you worry. My ankle is feeling muchhhhh better this morning and apart from a bit of stumbling, I have not fallen over whilst dancing.

That may or may not have been due to the fact that I duct taped the remote to the wall so it would not get in my way.

I will admit to nothing though.

Emmett left straight after the spider fiasco yesterday morning after stealing half of my milkshake. Alice stuck around for a tad longer to talk to me about details for today's lunch, proceeded to lay out my outfit for the aforementioned lunch, stole the rest of my milkshake and winked at me as she flitted out the front door, slowly closing it behind her.

Which left just Edward and I alone in my house.

We spent the rest of yesterday morning eating our reheated pancakes, washing and drying up together and I tidied up the lounge room while he dusted the corners of the room to ensure the spider had not left behind a nest of little baby Bella-haters as an early Christmas present to me.

Edward had to leave just before midday to spend a couple of hours in his office at his music shop to go through his financial records and statements for the month.

But before Edward departed, he left me with a goodbye kiss that knocked the wind out of me and managed to scramble up my brain so that I could not focus on anything else but that kiss for the next two hours.

I had to shake my head vigorously to bring myself back to the present and out of daydreaming about Edward's sweet, soft, honey-tasting lips.

Damn it.

I looked at my watch and noticed I had just under half an hour to meet everyone. I quickly undressed out of my pyjamas and slipped on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a slightly loose fitted white singlet and a grey cardigan paired with a pair of simple black flats.

In a way I was actually hoping Alice had chose out a pair of heels for me so that when I trip I could be in the arms of my boyfriend as he caught me, which he totally would. He's like that.

And one day he could catch me as my husband, and then as the father of my child, possibly even the father of my children.

Oooh I like those thoughts.

Down girl. Tame those thoughts.

After running a brush through my uncooperative hair and dashing on a bit of eyeliner and lip gloss I made my way down my stairs, locked the front door and closed it behind me as I stepped outside into the bright sun.

Note to self: Sunbathe.

But not today... well not right now.

As I walked to my car in the driveway, I heard my mobile phone ring.

'_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish righ-"_

"Hello?" I answered without staring down at the Caller ID.

""Bella, Bella, Bella, time is getting on, but you aren't getting on."

"And what am I not getting on Alice?" I asked innocently.

"On the damn car seat to drive over here. Geez, what do you think I meant? Dirty, dirty Bella. Get your mind out of the gutter."

I laughed, "It's hard when I have you and Rose as my best friends, who keep dragging me back to frolic in the gutters."

I heard her loud sigh on the other end, "That was one time! We were young! The gutter was flooding with water. It's alright. That was the week we got our tetanus needle."

How could I forget? Being deathly afraid of needles and being only seven years old was no match made in Heaven. It was a match made in 'Bella-hater place'.

"Alright alright! I'm heading over there now you bossy pixie."

"You love me."

"As much as Emmett loves his knives."

"Awwwww that's alot! Emmett loves his knives," Alice said softly.

Telling someone that you love them as much as Emmett loves knives is a complement.

Weird, I know.

I unlocked my car and jumped into the driver's seat. Saying goodbye to Alice on the phone I turned the engine on, placed the gear into reverse and slowly reversed out of the drive way.

Stupid manual car and its need for clutch/acceleration coordination.

I have no coordination, and sadly that sometimes extends to cars too.

When I walked into the restaurant I immediately saw the back of Edward's tameless 'I'm totally doable' hair. Alice looked up a fraction and saw me coming. She smirked evilly at me and then proceeded to look at Edward.

"Hey, dear old Spider Saving Man, on a scale of one to ten, ten being the highest, how much do you want to see what the colour of Bella's bedroom ceiling is?"

Is she implying something? No Christmas card for Alice.

"Alice!" I shrieked as I sat down next at the table next to Edward. I gave him, what I hoped was, a beautiful smile and took his right hand in my left under the table.

"What? Who wouldn't want to see your bedroom ceiling?" she asked innocently.

I scoffed. Alice innocent?

"Are you implying that I'm easy?"

"No, I'm implying that your bedroom ceiling is awesome!"

If anyone overheard this conversation, they'd be a little disturbed.

"Go on?" I urged.

I looked around the table. Jasper and Rosalie were trying hard to hold back on their laughter whilst Emmett was just laughing, plain and simple.

"Well. Dude, seriously. Your ceiling is great! Remember when you first bought that house I painted your bedroom ceiling for you."

"I remember."

"Well, I totally painted it rainbow because I totally predicted this conversation would happen and I could turn it suss, watch you freak out, then go home later and laugh my little head off because I'm that evil."

"You painted it two years ago. How could you predict this conversation with Edward?"

"Well... not Edward per say. But I knew I'd have my fun when you wanted it to be painted white. Boring white. Not even cream white or off white. Just plain and simple white. I hate white like that. Except your singlet that you're wearing. That's okay because you've paired it off with a nice cardigan. Obviously it would be okay because I picked it out for you yester-"

Alice was rambling. Must shut her up.

I proceeded to pick up a piece of garlic bread and shove it into her mouth.

Mission accomplished.

When Alice was chewing the bread, I took that moment of precious silence to say a quick hello to Emmett, Rose and Jasper, a glare at Alice and a kiss on the cheek to Edward.

I'm not a big fan of personal displays of affection... usually.

Don't hold me to that though.

We had some young teenager take our order that kept making eyes at the three men at the table. Skank.

I ordered a chicken Caesar salad with anchovies and a lemon lime and bitter. After shaking jealous thoughts out of my head I turned back to the conversation.

"...and after I won,Emmett chucked a hissy fit and laid on his stomach on the floor to sulk. I bragged my winning by dancing on his back," Alice told Rosalie. Emmett and Alice were fierce competitors when it came to Guitar Hero, both palying on EXPERT and taking turns to see who got the highest score on a song.

Emmett was the sore loser type. Alice was the loud, bragging winner type.

"Pixie you going down next time. Then we'll see who will be dancing on the loser's back."

Jasper piped in, "Man, don't squish my fiancé. I like her fun sized," he winked over at Alice.

Shudder and a half.

Jasper turned to Edward, "So man, I heard that you own the music store across the street from Bella's restaurant."

Edward smiled, "I do. How did you know?"

Emmett coughed as he slowly removed a small pocket sized yellow pages from inside his jacket, stared at Edward and then put it back in again.

What was that about?

I saw Edward visibly gulp, "You better not have pictures," he said to the two men.

"Relax man. That bit takes a little more time to get. We prefer embarrassing ones, instead of the stalkerish ones of you doing stuff like making tea, retrieving the email from your mailbox."

"Oh right. Makes sense," Edward nodded.

"Do I want to know?" Rose asked.

"Baby, some things are strictly men's business."

That earned him a smack from Emmett.

"Sweetie. You have know lost your knife privileges. You may not sharpen them tonight or clean them. I am locking them away. Do not be sexist to me," Rose smacked Emmett again whilst retaining her tone of authority.

"Awww baby! I love my knives!" Emmett pouted.

"Tough love," Rosalie stated as the food arrived at the table, thankfully this time by a woman who looked to be in her fifties and didn't eye off my eye candy.

Only I have the privilege to lick that candy.

Oooh innuendo.

Oooh bad thoughts again.

Oooh my inner monologue is annoying.

Emmett broke my inner monologue silence, "So Bella, Edward. How is girlfriend and boyfriend land?"

"I could ask you the same question," Edward smirked.

"Touche. Dude, you, me and Jasper should get together and go ice skating!"

"As long as you don't take any embarrassing photos of me."

"Nah, one per week is enough."

"W-w-what?" Edward stuttered?

"Oh yeah. I totally have a shot of you walking down the street shirtless holding the fruit bowl from yesterday morning. Should be on the cover of a modelling magazine. Reeoooww Edward."

The table was silent.

But not awkward silence. It was silent because everyone was laughing so hard, that their laughs were silent.

"Alright. I'll take you up on that ice skating offer. I will make rings around where you fall over," Edward challenged Emmett.

"I'll bring popcorn!" Jasper added in.

I groaned. What an interesting lunch this has been.

**A/N: Yep... hi. How are you all? I'm currently attempting to write through my writer's block and fight it so that I can post again for everyone. I've already updated one of my other stories and after this, the other, other one will have its turn. Thank you for sticking with me if you are reading this. Review your favourite line or part :) **

2. My Pokémon brings all the nerds to the yard, and they're like 'do you wanna trade cards?"

**Chapter Fourteen Teaser**: "What kind of toilet paper do you use?"


	15. Fourth Date Already?

**Chapter Fourteen: Fourth Date Already?**

**Disclaimer: I can never find my name on any merchandise such as cups, key rings, necklaces etc. Stephenie is a common name, thus it is always on merchandise. What I'm trying to say is that I do not own Twilight (:**

**EPOV**

The last week has been extremely busy. Bella's restaurant had picked up an immense amount of business in the two months it had been open. Who knew there was such a love for Italian food?

With Bella's restaurant located almost directly across the street from my music store, my customers would often have lunch at her restaurant, and her customers often strolled over to my store after they had eaten.

We worked well as a team if I do say so myself.

Even though we're not technically a team... yet.

Just like we're not married... yet.

Damn it Edward. Stop thinking about that.

What about if I propose now? We've known each other for two months. People meet each other and get married that night, don't they?

Granted, most of them are off their face in Vegas.

But, pfft, no one cares for statistics.

Okay Edward, just reason with yourself. Ask Bella on a date tonight. That's one step closer to marriage, I guess. This will be our fourth date.

Four is my lucky number.

Are you actually having a conversation with yourself? I thought to myself.

I am.

Alright time to make a list of things I must accomplish today. Order in more guitar strings, ring Bella and ask her out on the date, go to the grocery store and buy ingredients for our date, feed the cat, and put on a load of laundry.

I sat down on my bed and ran my fingers through my hair. I was about to call Bella at her restaurant and ask her over to my house tonight for a romantic dinner. I hoped she said yes.

This would be our first date as boyfriend and girlfriend.

Oh, get a grip of yourself Edward, I thought to myself.

I dialled the number and pressed the 'TALK" button. I sat nervously on my bed as I heard the ringing tone. After the fifth ring someone answered the phone.

"Hello Smeraldo restaurant. This is Bella Swan speaking." I sighed contently. Bella had answered.

"Hey Bella?"

"Oh hey Edward!." I noticed her voice pick up as though she was happy to hear my voice.

"I was just wondering what time you got off work."

"Well I'm not needed here for the dinner shift tonight so I will get off around four. What do you have in mind?"

She's free!

"Oh, um, I was thinking of having dinner at my house tonight. Sort of like a date... a fourth date," I rambled out nervously.

"Sure! That sounds fantastic. What time do you want me over?"

"How does six thirty sound?"

"Sounds great. I'll see you then Edward. Can't wait."

"See you then. Can't wait either," I replied.

After we had both hung up I sat on the bed. I couldn't wipe the smirk off of my face.

Time to shop.

In the grocery store, I decided to walk down every aisle just in case I saw something that I need. I did this nearly every time I went shopping unless I came for one particular item and was in a rush.

Plus, you never know what you may find on sale.

As I walked down aisle three, which contained the household cleaning items, I heard my mobile go off in my pocket. I sighed as I halted and reached down into my back pocket to grab the ringing technological device.

"Hello?" I asked, not even bothering to check the Caller ID. I wish I had.

"Hey honey!" I heard my mother squeal on the other end.

"Hey mum," I smiled.

"How is my gorgeous son today?" she asked. Usually she rang a couple of times a week, unable to let her only son go. This was usually bad for me because she questioned every detail of my life. And I mean... every.

"I'm fine mum. I'm currently grocery shopping."

"Oooh what are you buying?" Like I said, nosy.

"Just ingredients for dinner tonight."

"Which is?"

"I decided to make home-made pizzas," I stated with a smile as I thought of Bella. I'm so glad that she couldn't see that smile. She would immediately question me.

"I can tell you're smiling. Are you eating alone?" I swear she has cameras and microphones bugged all over me. Maybe even micro chipped me? I wouldn't put it past her.

"No mum, I'm not eating alone."

"Oh my gosh. You're having a romantic dinner with Bella? You simply must buy her flowers and then have some arranged at the dining table for the meal!"

Loud sigh. I decided to go along with her. A happy Esme meant a quick and easy phone call.

"Sounds good mum. Thanks for the advice."

"What kind of toilet paper do you use?" What? What kind of a question is that?

"What kind of a question is that?" I repeated out loud.

"Sweetie, woman totally check out what toilet paper a man has in his bathroom. It provides insight into one's personality. You have store brands which signify that you are simple and provide just the necessities. Then you have the 3 ply brands which symbolise that you're there to provide more coverage; more thickness. There's soft, printed, scented, and coloured types. Don't get me started on the size of the package. There are packs of four, six, eight, twelve and even sixteen!"

Oh my god. Does she know how suss someone can take what she just said? I'm so glad that I'm not drinking something because the person in front of me looking at washing detergent would totally be wearing my drink right now.

Surely women don't judge a man by his toilet paper. Do they?

"Sweetie, you there?" My mother's persistent voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Yes mum," I said.

"Now did you catch all of what I said?"

"Yes," I replied bluntly.

"Alright sweetie. I'll let you go now. Pick out some decent toilet paper young man."

'I will. I love you mum," I said, trying to end this embarrassing conversation.

"I love you too my young son. I want details. I WILL get details." With that she hung up.

She wasn't lying. She will get details.

Time to pick out some toilet paper I guess.

Back home I took a slight break from fretting out about the impending date to feed Mr. Muggles his 'Tuna and Vegetable from a can' meal and go through all of the junk mail that had been piling up. I took out the junk mail to the recycling bin and washed my hands.

I looked at the clock. Four pm. Only two and a half more hours until Bella would be with me in my house alone.

I looked at my watch. Four fifteen. It only took fifteen minutes to feed the cat. I should have fed it more.

Wait, I don't want the cat to get fat.

Suddenly I remembered that I had to put on a load of washing.

I don't know how long I spent going around the house, putting towels, dirty linen and clothes in the washing basket but by the time I had turned on the washing machine it was five thirty.

I looked at my mobile that time.

The reason why I took so long was because every five minutes I day dreamed about Bella.

So it's not like I had dirty things littering through my house or anything.

Am I defending myself against myself? I asked myself.

Oh god.

I had spent the rest of the afternoon preparing the topping for the pizzas and organising the pastes and bases.

The bacon was diced, the cabanossi was chopped, the capsicum, onion, olives, pineapple, chilli, and other toppings were lined up in a production line along my kitchen bench.

I had just finished setting the oven to preheat when I heard a knock at my door.

Bella was here.

I tried my hardest not to run to the front door like a kid runs towards the ice cream truck on a hot day.

I opened the door with what seemed like the hugest smile ever produced.

As soon as I saw Bella in her dark blue skinny jeans, white singlet and a knitted cardigan, I enveloped her into a hug, and rested my head on top of her head and sighed contently.

Bella laughed and it vibrated through me, "Hello to you too."

"Sorry, I just missed you," I said sheepishly.

Bella looked down at her flats, "I missed you too."

I lifted up her chin with my left index finger. Her brown eyes met my green ones.

I gazed into her eyes for a few seconds before I brought my lips to hers, revelling in the softness of her lips.

Once, twice and a third time before I took her hand and led her into the kitchen.

"For dinner I thought we would make pizzas together and then watch a movie."

Bella smiled, "that sounds fabulous."

Bella looked down at the little work station and production line I had set up and laughed.

"I love how organised you are Edward," she smiled up at me and intertwined her fingers in mine.

I smirked. If you took out the how, organised and are, Bella's sentence would now read 'I love you Edward."

God, why do I pay attention to these things?

Once we had made our pizzas, after which Bella ate half of the cabanossi I had prepared, we put them into the oven and let them cook. We spent time talking about how we spent the day.

I learnt that one of Bella' new staff, Jane, was a big pain.

And she learnt that my cat can eat allot.

When our pizzas were done, we retrieved them out of the oven, cut them up into slices , divvied the two up between us and headed towards the lounge room.

Because we were having pizza we decided to be informal and just eat on the couch next to each other as we watched a movie.

We sat down on the lounge, each with a glass of non-alcoholic wine in one hand, and a plate of pizza in the other.

After much discussion, we chose to watch 'Valentine's Day'.

Throughout the movie I kept on glancing left at Bella.

Each and every time that I did that, I found her to be glancing back.

We were half way through the movie when I had had enough. I glanced over at her and found her to be looking at me.

I slowly moved towards Bella, and I felt her move towards me. It was like gravity pulling us towards each other.

As soon as I felt her lips on mine I melted. I placed on hand on the back of her head and the other on the side of her neck to deepen the kiss.

Bella began to run her tongue across my bottom lip. Surprised at her forwardness and the fact that she initiated it, I opened my mouth.

Her tongue met mine and we spent the next couple of minutes exploring each others, and breathed through our noses.

Bella was the first one to break the kiss after what felt like at least four minutes.

"Ahh... I have to go to the bathroom," she blurted out breathlessly. I smiled.

"Up the stairs, second door on the left," I mumbled into her shoulder. She quickly got up and skipped out of the living room. I turned off the movie. I had no clue what was happening in it anyway.

Just as I set the remote down in its cradle... away from where Bella sat, I heard Bella running down the stairs.

I hope she didn't trip.

Within seconds she bolted into the room holding the toilet paper that I had purchased today.

She looked at me. "Oh my gosh! I love this toilet paper! It's my favourite brand!" she cried with glee.

I love my mother for her insanely embarrassing, but highly educational conversations.

**A/N: A regular update! Fantastic! As some of you know, I got my motivation back for writing just before I began my Trial HSC exams, which is not cool cause I need to study but I'm so motivated to write. Anyways, thank you for reading and I hope to continue to update regularly! Review your favourite line or part :) **

**By the way, I have no idea how I came up with the toilet paper conversation with Esme but I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Chapter Fifteen Teaser**: "You are borderline stalkerish"


	16. Alice's Alcoholic Storm

**Chapter Fifteen: Alice's Alcoholic Storm**

**Disclaimer: Twilight will never be owned by me.**

**APOV**

My matchmaking skills are a-maze-ingggg. Last week I was helping Bella with what to wear for her dinner date at Edward's house and this morning I am tossing up over whether Bella wants white flowers, blue flowers or a mixture of both.

Oooh I like mixture.

Note to self: Mixed flowers for Bella's wedding.

Another note to self: Pale pink and yellow flowers for my wedding.

Gosh, it's difficult planning for two weddings. But totally doable.

Alice's plans are epic. They never fail.

I looked at the clock in my office and realised it was just past 10am and I hadn't even seen my dear Jasper this morning. I needed to rectify that.

I got up, straightened my shirt, and skipped into the kitchen where Jasper was cooking up a storm for lunch as well as making virgin cocktails.

I love me some bartender on my sandwich.

Jasper was chopping up tomatoes and roasting them in a frying pan. I tiptoed behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his lower back.

"I know where you live," I whispered. I felt Jasper shake slightly with laughter. He turned around slowly, placed his hands on my hips and bent down to whisper into my ear.

"I know where you sleep at night."

"I know where you work."

I smirked. I needed to win this little teasing argument. "I know what you did the summer between middle school and high school that still makes you sleep with a teddy bear named Cletus. I have the photos to prove it. Oh, and if you try and find them. I have copies."

"You are borderline stalkerish," Jasper murmured as he leant down to capture my lips with his.

After I had finished putting the clean dishes away from the dishwasher I eyed the lamp next to the couch when suddenly an excellent, as usual, idea popped into my head.

The entire group, all six of us, should gather together at Bella's house and have an amazing time together before going back to work tomorrow.

I'm usually aid Bella in the roster for her restaurant, and I may or may not have made it so that the five of us were all off on the same day. And Edward, owning his own restaurant, could take the day off.

He better, I thought as I shook my fist at the lamp, pretending it was Edward.

Well, it was kinda bronze in colour.

I waltzed toward the land line phone. I picked it up and pressed number three for speed dial to Bella's land line.

She picked up on the fifth ring. Tut tut. She's getting unfit. I have timed how long it could take to run from anywhere in her house to the phone in the lounge room. She should be able to do it in three rings or less. Four if she has something broken or sprained.

"Hello Alice," she said into the phone. Oh, at least she wasn't out of breath.

"How are you hunny bunny?" I said sweetly, trying to suck up to her.

"What are you trying to suck up to me for?" Oh my. I think I'm losing my touch.

"Well fine then. I'll cut to the chase. How would you feel about all six of us coming over later this afternoon to hang out at yours? I'll bring Chinese."

Bella hesitated and then replied, "Hmm... I don't know."

I whined. "But Bella! You owe me."

"What for?"

"Remember the time when I helped you complete that thing you needed help with to hand to someone else to hand to their husband to hand in to his boss so that he could get time off and take her out on a much needed date?"]

"Aw damn. Yes i remember that."

"So we on for this afternoon. We'll be round around 5pm? I'll bring Chinese and we can have an earlyish dinner and then chill."

Bella sighed loudly on the other end, "Sure."

"Love you!" I exclaimed as I placed the phone back in its cradle.

Jasper locked the car as I walked up Bella's driveway; my arms full of Chinese and the Nintendo Wii game 'Cooking Mama'.

What? Most of us work in Bella's restaurant. Thought I might as well match the game with our occupations.

As I pushed open the front door with my hip the cheering began.

"Pixie has food," Emmett laughed loudly.

"Pixie has a name," I glared at the big oaf.

Rosalie came up and helped relieve me of some of the Chinese take-away containers.

"What did you get?" she asked me.

I took a big breath before I began. "Curry beef, chicken chow mien, three large tubs of fried rice, sweet and sour pork, sizzling Mongolian lamb, curried vegetables, and some coconut chicken and noodles. Ooh also a bag of those friend prawn chip thingos."

I walked over to the kitchen bench and placed down the Chinese. Everyone grabbed a plate and started a production line where everyone got a bit of what they wanted, within reason, and then we sat on the floor around the coffee table in the lounge room and ate.

God, I love me some MSG.

"I wuv Chiuneze," Emmett exclaimed as he had his mouth stuffed full of fried rice.

"Nahh-Uuhh," Jasper said as he stuffed his face full of curry beef.

Dear God, you think they were four, and not like twenty seven.

Chinese makes me thirsty. I rose out of my seat and told the group that I was heading to the kitchen to grab a can of lemonade.

All three of the guys simultaneously asked if I could bring them a beer.

Stupid men and their beer. I will never understand.

Bella and Rose got up to help me as carrying three beers and my can of soft drink may prove to be a difficult feat.

As we walked back into the lounge room we heard a clap of thunder.

"Let's get this cooking sesh on the road!" Jasper shouted. Chinese makes him louder than usual. Must be that MSG.

Emmett smirked his evil smirk, Edward smirked his crooked smirk and Jasper smirked his Texas smirk.

Smirks galore.

"So keen to play against Alice," Emmett grinned.

"Bring it on Shrek."

"Bring it on Puss in Boots."

"I take offence. These are not boots, they are heels!" I exclaimed wildly and pointed at my amazing shoes.

"Whatever. Let's get to cutting some fake food!"

A flash of lightning could be seen through the curtains.

Five minutes later Emmett and I were battling it out with having to shift the Wii remote to melt the butter and make sure it covers the entire pan. The quickest person wins.

Which, by the way, was totally me.

Emmett huffed. "I'm better at chopping and cooking when it involves knives. You saw me finely dice that onion at the beginning of the recipe. Even with fake, sharp knives I can chop insanely fast!"

Another clap of thunder could be heard; louder this time.

"At least he doesn't run the risk of chopping off his fingers in the game," Rosalie mumbled to herself.

We had to pause the recipe as Emmett had to go to the bathroom and 'show a man about a dog' as he called it.

Didn't really want to know that.

Jasper and Rosalie were in a heavy conversation about who's going to win the next weekend's football match. I turned my head slightly and noticed Edward and Bella sitting closely on her three seater couch.

How cute.

Note to self: Begin to prepare their slideshow to be shown at their reception. Ooh and begin to take photos for the aforementioned slideshow.

Flash of lightning occurred, interrupting my internal monologue.

I wandered towards the kitchen again looking for a sugary snack. I looked into the fridge and noticed a bottle of Smirnoff Vodka. Oh, that may come in handy one day. I then looked into the cupboard and found an unopened packet of Sour Skittles.

Oh, yes! Sugar here I come.

Twenty minutes later the group was watching Jasper and Bella battling it out on Mario Kart on some 'Rainbow Road' level. It was some massive strip of rainbow. I was on my way to a sugar hype so I swear, staring at the big TV screen was tripping me out.

Note to self: No rainbows of any sort at either of mine or Bella's weddings.

Suddenly a clap of thunder and a flash of lightning occurred simultaneously and the power went out.

Jasper complained. "Aw man. I was coming first! I would have won!"

Emmett began to laugh.

Bella rummaged through the top drawer of a table next to the couch. Ooh she has a table next to her couch like me.

She pulled out a candle and box of matches. After lighting the candle she handed the candle to Edward, who smiled sweetly at her. She got off the couch and took the candle back off of Edward.

All of a sudden I remembered something.

"Oh no! The vodka is going to get warm!" I cried.

"So?" Rose asked.

Jasper answered Rose's question. "Alice can't stand vodka getting warm. It's one of her weird things."

"I know how to solve the problem," I jumped up and down in Jasper's lap.

"And that would be?" Edward asked.

"To drink it!"

The rest of the group agreed.

And that, my friends, is how Emmett and Edward became engaged in a Forks versus Spoons argument and Rose and Bella compared the shoe size of the guys.

**A/N: I decided to do something different and write Alice's POV. If you wish for quicker chapters, review! Thank you to all those who have been reviewing! You really make me happy when I open my inbox. Also thanks to all those who have been favouriting this story. Don't forget to also Story Alert it so that you can be notified when I update. Review your favourite line/part (:**

**Chapter Sixteen Teaser**: "Oh no! Why did you write that on there?"


	17. Bella is Old

**Chapter Sixteen: Bella is Old**

**Disclaimer: Twilight will never be owned by me.**

**~ O ~ **

**BPOV**

Today was my girlfriends twenty seventh birthday; Bella's twenty seventh birthday. I smiled to myself. Rose and Alice had planned a surprise birthday party at Bella's house. She was due home in around half an hour.

Rose had one of Bella's waitresses, Jessica, keep Bella busy at the restaurant. So far she was doing a good job.

We also had Jacob watch the back door of Smeraldo so he could notify us when Bella and Jessica left. He loved it because he got to play the role of a 'stalker lurking in the shadows'.

Thank god he had Renesmee or I would be worried about him trying to steal my Bella.

Emmett came bursting through the front door of Bella's house. We could hear him from the kitchen.

"Never fear. The cake is here."

Rose and Alice squealed and ran up to Emmett. Did you know that Emmett can bake a mean cake? Complete with intricate icing patterns and decorations?

There's more to him and his knives.

Alice lifted up the lid of the box in which the cake was in. She gasped loudly.

Oh no! Why did you write that on there?"

Oh crap. What did Emmett do to my girlfriend's cake?

"What? I thought she'd like it." Emmett shrugged calmly and placed the cake box on the kitchen bench.

"Would you like 'You're getting old Bells' written on your birthday cake?" Rose asked her boyfriend.

Why would you ask him if he would like it himself? Of course he would if he chose it.

"Sure would! Except for the fact that I'm not Bells... I'm Emms."

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and I all groaned in unison.

We heard the front door open again. We turned our heads to see Nessie peer in the door. Nessie had yet to be introduced to everyone, but because Jacob was helping out, Alice had invited her by ordering Jacob to bring his lovely, and better, half.

"Never fear, streamers are here," she said quietly. We all laughed.

She continued to speak. "I heard the bigger one over there," she pointed to Emmett, "say that when he walked in so I thought I'd say it too."

Alice cried gleefully and proceeded to do a running jump and squeeze the living daylights out of Nessie. Nessie knew better than to pull away and hugged her back with almost the same amount of strength.

But no one has more strength than the Pixie.

Not even Emmett most days. I swear Alice must do weights with her free hand when she goes shopping. It could work. Pick out clothes with one hand, lift up a dumb bell or something with your other, free hand.

Plus, you have yet to see Alice wrestle for shoes.

I shook my head in attempt to clear it. Today was about Bella... and not about Alice's wrestling achievements.

Rose had told me a couple of days ago that Bella didn't necessarily hate surprises per say. She just... didn't technically like them.

I walked into the backyard, which was decorated with various balloons and streamers lining the trees. There was a table in the middle of the yard, already set with cutlery, drinking glasses, some glitter and some other things.

I wish I was better at describing everything, but I shall leave that up to the girls. The table cloth, to me, was like a purple colour. But to Alice it was some hectic striking vibrant violet colour.

If I said purple I would have most likely been castrated.

Alice was going through a mental list in her head, repeating herself out loud and Rosalie answered her.

"Table set" "Check".

"Cake in fridge" "Check".

"Barbeque set up." "Check."

"Emmett with barbeque preparing to cook." "Check."

"Fire extinguisher by the barbeque." "Check". I laughed. You'll need a barbeque with Emmett cooking.

"Snack food set out." "Check."

"Salads made. Potato, Garden, Caesar and Greek." "Check."

"Drinks. Both alcoholic and not." "Check."

"Edward's mobile phone turned on and ready." "Check." How did Rose know that?

Which reminds me that I needed to check the time. I pulled out my phone from my back pocket; 12:46pm. Jessica was due to bring Bella here in about twenty minutes.

Just as I was about to put my phone away, it began to ring. I looked at the caller ID 'Jake the Rake'. Did he go around and change his contact name in my contacts list? That child!

It still made me laugh though.

"Hello Jacob," I said as I slid the phone up.

"The Swan has left the building with Stanley Knife. Over."

"What? Who's 'Stanley Knife?" I asked.

"Dude, Jessica. You know... Jessica STANLEY! Don't mock my code names," he sounded offended.

"Okay sorry Jake. By the way 'Jake the Rake'? Really?"

All I heard was Jacob's loud laugh and then the line went dead.

I turned to Jasper who was chilling on one of the couches in the lounge room. "Bella's on her way now," I told him.

Alice must have heard because I heard this high pitched shriek.

"I haven't laid out the presents at the end of the table yet."

I heard Nessie giggle. "I'm on it!" she yelled out to Alice, who sighed loudly in contentment.

**BPOV**

Today was my twenty seventh birthday and I've spent the last two hours seated at one of the tables with Jessica, explaining to her and informing her of cultural awareness and diversity within a restaurant.

"So do you understand that it is important in the hospitality industry not to stereotype cultures and to use effect, appropriate body language?" I asked Jessica.

Jessica nodded, "Thank you so much Bella. I just needed to clarify that so that I don't offend any customers."

I understood.

At least I'm doing something productive on my birthday. Last birthday I sat around in sweats, a tank top and my hair in a messy ponytail as I ate a 2L tub of cookies and cream ice cream, celebrating another year in which I aged alone.

But pfft. This year I had Edward. I closed the book 'Culture in the Hospitality Industry' and turned towards Jessica. I considered her one of the best waitresses, unlike Lauren.

"So, is there anything else Jess?"

"Actually yeah. I was wondering if you would come out to coffee with me. My shout... you know? For your birthday present."

I shrugged. Why not? I know that I was to have an early dinner with Rose and Alice, and then spend the evening with Edward.

Jessica looked at her watch. She had been doing that a lot in the past half an hour. Suddenly a random thought came to my head. Is there a name for a fear of time? Because there was totally a name for the fear of ducks. I must google that.

"Sure. But do you mind if we head back to mine for a minute so I can get rid of these books and change my shoes?" I asked.

Jessica smiled like she had some kind of plan that was unfolding. Should I do a background security check on her?

Jess waited for me as I packed up and we walked out of the back of the building. I locked up and we both got into our respective cars. Jessica was going to follow me back to mine and we would walk to a quaint cafe that was a short walk from my house.

I pulled into my driveway just as Jessica parked her car against my curb. She was sitting in the driver's seat, vigorously texting on her phone.

I dug into my hand bag and located my keys. I jingled the keys with my free hand until I had the right one.

I pushed that key into the hole it was designed for. Surprisingly i totally did not think suss but instead thought of an enzyme only fitting a specific active site.

For some reason the curtains were closed and the room was completely dark. I hope that spider wasn't back.

I shuddered as I reached for the light switch.

"SURPRISE!" I saw all of my friends jump out from behind various items of furniture.

Although, I'm quite sure Emmett yelled something different but I couldn't exactly hear him.

Man! Every year Alice and Rose surprise me somehow. Sometimes Emmett and Jasper are in on it too.

And every year I seem to forget that I will be surprised somehow.

I swear, I have a memory of a goldfish with Alzheimer's. And that's saying something!

Alice walked towards me with a massive 'Alice-grin' covering her entire face. "You forgot again didn't you?"

I just nodded.

Fifteen minutes later I had greeted everyone, but Edward. Emmett had already began to cook on the barbeque, with Jacob and Jasper watching him closely. I was surrounded by Alice, Rosalie, Jessica and Nessie as they discussed what we shall do now that I was one year older. I don't get it. It's not like I was turning 21 and could finally drink.

Suddenly I saw a flash of bronze out of the corner of my left eye. I turned my head and saw Edward standing in the doorway of the backdoor, smiling at me.

I quickly got up, not even boring to excuse myself, and began to run – as possible as Bella Swan could run – to Edward.

But I was stopped in my tracks about a couple of metres from him due to something obstructing my path.

That evil remote was back on the ground.

Who let it live?

Edward saw what I was glaring at so he picked it up and threw it behind his head. Which coincidently, hit Emmett right on the head. Thank god he did not pass out over the barbeque.

I squealed and jumped into Edward's arms. Edward whispered into my ear 'Happy birthday love," just before he kissed me deeply and sensually.

Emmett interrupted us. "How does everyone want their steaks?"

Most of us yelled 'medium rare'. We heard Emmett mutter to himself. "Well, you're getting well done."

Oh my, what did he do to the steaks?

Alice came forward to distract me from Edward.

How dare she after she shoved a serviette in his face with all of my contact details and a photo.

"Presents!" she shouted.

Hang on. Will I get to spend the evening with Edward?

"Yes," Alice replied. Oh crap did I say that out loud? And also, will it be alone?

"Yes and yes," Alice repeated.

Oh man. I need to duct tape my mouth.

I hope my twenty seventh year was better than my twenty sixth.

Wow I'm getting old.

**~ O ~**

**AN: As of the previous chapter we were half way through the story. Only 14 more chapters to go as I've decided it will be 30 chapters. This story does have a plotline; it's just smothered in layers and layers of fluffy humour. Review your favourite line/part (: Also, for the older readers, I recommend '**Legal Briefs' by mistresselektra**. It's complete and needs recognition. It's amazing, which is why I'm pimping it here. Please take a look (:**

**Chapter Seventeen Teaser**: "On the wall or over the chair?"


	18. Date Failure 101

**Chapter Seventeen: Date Failure 101**

**Disclaimer: Twilight will never be owned by me.**

**~ O ~ **

**EPOV**

I'm extremely sceptical about this afternoon. Emmett had rung me up last night and told me that he had been bored that afternoon on his day off. So he had planned mine and Bella's fifth date to be held this afternoon.

The conversation went something like this:

_Flashback_

_The familiar tone of my phone vibrated simultaneously on my bedside table. I looked at the Caller ID, 'Em Stalks Ed'. _

_Righto. He really needs a new hobby other than stalking yours truly. _

_I pressed the green button. "Hey Emmett," I said in a bored tone. Let him think that I'm not elated that someone had called me._

"_Dude don't use the bored tone on me. I know you're secretly elated. Get off your bed and do five star jumps right now."_

_How did he know where I was?_

"_You're not doing it."_

_I was dumbfounded. "How do you know/" I asked him slyly._

"_Long or short version?"_

"_Short," I replied._

"_Well in short, I have created a detailed map of the layout of your house from an aerial view. You know that chocolate cupcake I gave to you last week?" _

"_Yeah," I nodded._

"_Well that totally had a mini tracking chip in it. So I now know where you are, and what room you are in if you're in your house. I can see that you're in your bedroom and that you're on the bed."_

_Oh my god. _

_Note to self: Never ever accept food from Emmett McCartney again._

"_I should probably call the police on you," I playfully suggested to him._

"_Nah wouldn't do that if I were you. I'm friends with the police chief. Guess who he is?" Emmett asked mysteriously. Where is he going with this?_

"_Your father?" I asked._

_I could literally _hear_ Emmett's wide grin. "Close dude, close; but no. It's Bella's dad."_

_Well holy roasted llama on a skewer. Bella's father is the chief of police in this part of Chicago. I was royally screwed. _

"_And I know for a fact that he would totally do a background check on you and give me the information. I am the ultimate stalker."_

_I let out a really loud sigh on the phone as my reply. The sigh caused Emmett to laugh uncontrollably._

"_Well I had a reason to call. I have been bored today and decided to do a good deed. So guess what."_

"_Oh please don't tell me that you arranged for Bella and I to have lunch with her father."_

"_Oh my god! Epic idea! I should totally do that. Emmett McCartney, the family matchmaker. But no. I planned yours and Bella's fifth date. I've already talked to Bella and she was in, after much hesitation. I'm cooking a late afternoon lunch for the two of you for tomorrow afternoon. You have no say."_

_I loud sighed. "But you just admitted to putting a tracking chip in my cupcake last week. Why would I eat anything that you cook? You may put chloroform in it."_

"_Okay. I promise that I won't poison or tamper with your food in any way. I'll be good... this time."_

"_Well count me in. I'm excited for the date."_

"_Thanks dude. I have to go now. Rose and I were going to work on the interior upholstery for a new car. And after that we are going to test out that new upholstery if you catch my drift..." Emmett drifted off._

"_Mental images are not wanted Emmett."_

"_Alright, suit yourself. See you tomorrow man. Around 4pm."_

"_Okay, bye."_

_I pressed the red button to end the call._

_I really hoped that this date worked out. But with Emmett organising it I have no clue what the outcome will be._

_End Flashback_

I looked at my mobile screen to glance at the time; 3:11pm. I had roughly thirty five minutes to chill and stress before I had to leave to drive down to Bella's restaurant. Chill AND stress? More like stress. I do not chill. Edward Cullen does not chill when it comes to dates with Bella. Everything must be perfect for her.

I even use one of those lint brushes to gather off unnecessary and annoying little tiny white balls of fluff and lint on my clothes.

Stupid washing machine always leaves them on my clothes.

After I had made myself a cup of coffee, scalded my tongue by drinking said coffee too fast, and placed the empty cup in the sink, I looked at the wall clock this time; 3:33pm.

Oh come on. What's with the repeat of numbers? First 11 then 333?

But why is that I'm paying so much attention to the numbers? Gosh I act crazy when I'm impatient. Time seems to be racing against a snail.

And guess what. The damn snail is winning.

I decided to run a lap around my house, downstairs and upstairs. I then looked at my watch this time. Yes, I look at different types of clocks. Deal with it.

3:44pm.

Again with the double numbers, but I didn't mind because that means that I could officially leave in approximately one minute.

I had the biggest smile on my face as I grabbed my wallet and placed it in my back pocket of my jeans, my car keys and my black leather jacket before I locked the front door and practically skipped down the driveway towards my car.

And when I say 'skipped', I mean 'man-skipped'. Because I skip like a man.

~o~

I pulled into a car park spot perfectly at the back of Smeraldo. I had special privileges because I am dating the beyond-gorgeous owner. Got my own car park spot out back.

However I always enter through the front door because last time I went through the back door, I scared Emmett and he almost chopped a small chunk of Alice's hair off as she leant down to pick up a plate of food that was ready to be taken out to the customer.

She had a go at me with one of her 'Alice Rants'. I tried not to laugh.

So I walked in via the front door and was greeted by Jessica. She was nice. Yes, such a brilliant descriptive word I know. She didn't try and hit on me or stare at me as though she wanted to take a bite out of my arm.

Because believe me. I'm not that tasty. Unless...

Rose came up to me holding some kind of fabricy art decoration thingo.

"On the wall or over the chair?" she asked me.

Was she asking me where it would look best?

"On the wall," I replied.

Rose grinned and winked at me. "I knew you were the kinky type."

"What?" I choked. **(AN: Sorry about this but please read the bottom AN after you finish the chap).**

She kept grinning. "That's totally my subtle question to find out what kind of 'freak' you will be like when you and Bella finally do it. Most say over the chair? Which is totally not cool because I love chairs and the cushions always get squished in. The wall makes it more fun, especially when the guy is hectic strong. Bella has hit the jackpot," she chuckled at my facial expression.

Oh god. "Can you please lead me to Bella?" I pleaded.

Rose took my arm and guided me over to the far left corner, where Bella and I would be slightly concealed from the rest of the restaurant.

Ah, another perk of dating the owner of the restaurant.

As soon as I spotted Bella's deep mahogany coloured hair, she turned around as if she sensed me. She broke out in a smile as I neared.

I love her smile.

"Hey Bella," I said as I took her into a gentle hug and gave her a soft, chaste kiss on her lips.

"Hello Edward," she murmured against my lips.

Before we got carried away, I remembered that we were in her restaurant, granted we were kind of secluded, but still.

I pulled out her chair for her before I sat myself down in my own. My mum taught me right. And if I didn't be chivalrous, I'm afraid that she'll somehow find out and threaten to eat me.

"How is your day?" I asked my beautiful girlfriend.

"It was alright. Better now that you're here."

~o~

**BPOV**

God, can I get any more corny?

~o~

**EPOV**

After Bella and I talked lightly for ten or so minutes, Alice came to take our orders for drinks and meals. I ordered a Coke and a Mushroom Ravioli and Bella ordered a Ginger Ale and a Chicken Lasagne.

"Hey Alice. Is Emmett the chef today?" I asked Alice.

Alice giggled and nodded a yes in reply as she walked away.

Oh my god. I hope he doesn't put some date rape drug in my food like rufees. It would be like that movie 'The Hangover'.

"What's on your mind?" Bella asked.

I answered before I even thought to process my thoughts. "Date rape drugs."

Bella's look turned from happy to confusion. Oh my! She probably thinks that I'm planning on drugging her food. Crap!

"No no no! Not like that. I meant that I'm scared that Emmett will drug _my_ food."

"Why would he do that?" she asked.

"No reason," I replied all shifty-like.

Bella giggled and Jasper arrived with our drinks. He winked at me as though he knew everything about me.

I must check and see if there is such thing as 'Google Stalk' because if there is, I bet that's where they're getting their information on me.

I'm such a paranoid complainer today. Geez.

Five minutes later our orders arrived and I tried to subtlety inspect my dish. However, Bella caught me.

"What are you doing Edward? Don't you trust my restaurant?" she teased me.

"No sweetie. I was just... admiring how the dish is plated up. The plate size is appropriate for the dish, and the garnish compliments the mushrooms."

I'm such a quick thinker. I should be a food critic, or go on MasterChef.

Either way, I'll be around food.

Okay inner monologue, shut up. You are on a date with Bella.

All of a sudden we heard a moderate 'bang' coming from the kitchen. Emmett proceeded to run out of the kitchen doors cradling his knife.

He had no eyebrows.

Well, this is awkward.

"What happened, Emmett?" Bella asked Emmett as she went from 'date mode' to 'restaurant owner' mode.

"Stupid gas oven blew gas all over my face," Emmett pouted.

"But we only have one gas oven to be used in emergencies. Why didn't you use one of the electric ones?"

"I was in a hurry and didn't realise?" Emmett stated, but it sounded more like a question.

"And did you keep on clicking the 'gas' button quickly in a certain amount of time?" Bella asked.

"Well yes."

Bella giggled. "Well silly. If you keep on clicking it so many times in a period of time, the gas will build up and then blow the gas outwards, often into the face of the person clicking the button."

Emmett stood there with his mouth open.

I piped in. "Are you aware that you have no eyebrows?"

Emmett then had a look of horror on his face. He ran back into the kitchen. We heard a scream that was a little girly, and then heard the back door to the kitchen close.

Thank god that the restaurant was relatively quiet today, and that no customers seem fazed by the commotion.

Alice slinked up to where Bella and I were standing by our table. "I'll just... call in Chef James."

Bella smiled and nodded.

Fifteen minutes later Bella and I were in the car park around the back of the restaurant near my car. Emmett's car was not in the car park.

I pulled Bella into my arms and laid my chin on top of her soft hair. "I love you in restaurant owner mode," I sighed contently. I didn't think about my words before I said them.

Bella stiffened in my embrace. Oh no.

"I love you in saving me from spider remote mode," Bella eventually replied.

I'm pretty sure my heart skipped a beat at that point. How corny of my heart.

I gently cradled her face in my hands. I lifted her chin so that I could look deeply into her eyes.

"I love you," I said, with hope evident in my eyes.

Bella didn't break eye contact when she replied back in a whisper. "I love you too."

I then may or may not have kissed her senseless.

Oh who am I kidding? I kissed her senseless.

**~ O ~**

**AN: I got a PM the other day saying that this fic was nominated for the Best Title Grabber Award over at www(dot)vampyandwolfyawards(dot)webs(dot)com. I don't know who nominated the story, but thanks! I've never been nominated before. Make sure you check out the site. Also I've reactivated my twitter account and am now using it to keep people posted on my writing. So if you ever want to know which chapter I'm writing or story or how far along I am, follow me. I may even give one liner teasers. My name is xxtwilight7xx. **

**Chapter Eighteen Teaser**: "


	19. Shopping Shuffle

**Chapter Eighteen: Shopping Shuffle**

**Disclaimer: Twilight will never be owned by me, or you, unless you are Stephenie Meyer. **

**~ O ~ **

**BPOV**

Today as the 10th of December and it is 7:45 in the morning. Rose and Alice had knocked on my front door this morning promptly at six am to tell me that we were doing the majority of our Christmas shopping today.

Alice told me this morning, as I blindly stumbled into the bathroom to have a shower, that today was the day where the shops began to reduce prices for Christmas sales as it was two weeks until Christmas, but it was early enough that the stores had not already been half emptied by other Christmas shoppers.

I do not know how she comes up with all of this logic. It's truly frightening.

If Alice were to donate her body to scientific research, scientists would spend years alone on her brain.

And even then they'd probably never figure it out.

I bet her brain would be pink because she loves that colour, and it would just be... so... Alice.

Moving on Bella. No one cares about Alice's pink brain.

It had been just under three months since my birthday. Edward and I had had a few more dates, none of which were planned by Emmett, or were at my restaurant.

Ever since that date that we had confessed our love for each other, we cannot refrain ourselves from constantly voicing that confession.

It honestly made my heart race every single time Edward said those eight letters; three words to me.

I truly believed that he means it too.

I mean, that was always a plus, right?

Alice interrupted my inner monologue. "Bella, I swear, if you are thinking about you and Edward being corny to each other again, I will put you into eight inch heels."

First of all. How did she know what I was thinking? And secondly, eight inch heels? Do they even make them?

I voiced my concerns. "Surely there cannot be such a thing as eight inch heels," I stated.

Rose looked at me in the rear view mirror. Eyes on the road missy.

"Oh yes you can Bella. Alice has three pairs and I own one. I intend to buy my second pair today actually. Well, more like pick the pair out and charge it on Emmett's credit card," Rosalie smirked.

Ah, Emmett is so whipped.

"So how's Emmett's eyebrows now?" Alice asked Rose.

Rosalie chuckled. "They've grown back practically. Though, every time Emmett walks past a mirror he seems to check himself out to make sure that they're still there. He's so paranoid that it took him a month to turn on an oven again."

I nodded. I knew that. We had to keep on getting a cook or kitchen hand to turn on an oven for Emmett whenever he needed one.

Such a wuss. Reminds me of the time that he was on the coffee table with Alice and I when that evil spider decided that it wanted to share my lounge room with me.

Sorry Mr. Spider, but I do not share my living quarters, unless it's with Edward (I wish)... and a block of Cadbury Top Deck chocolate.

Loud sigh.

Chocolate! Must be me some of that today at the supermarket while Alice and Rose look at eight inch heels.

Again Bella, move on.

As soon as I shook my head clear of thoughts of Edward and Chocolate. (oooh the two together would be yummy) Alice announced to me that we had arrived at the mall.

Well more like she squealed in my right ear.

Note to self: Get myself a hearing aid too.

I glanced at my watch. It was almost 8:30 in the morning. The mall had been open for half an hour.

My left arm was yanked by Rose as she wanted to go to Victoria Secret and La Perla before all of the 'extremely Emmett worthy sexy' night gowns and cute matching pairs of underwear (or lack thereof) were sold.

Perhaps I should pick up something for myself, and Edward.

To show him when we eat that block of chocolate together.

With whip cream.

And strawberries.

Loud sigh again.

"Isabella Marie Swan, if your father ever heard you say those things out loud together he would handcuff you to the door of a nunnery."

Oh crap, I had said my fantasty out loud hadn't I?

And this is when the situation should get awkward.

But with Rose and Alice, nothing is ever awkward. They were too blunt and upfront about anything.

They had no modesty when it came to describing _things_.

Sometimes I wish I had their low modesty levels. Then I would totally straddle Edward and pour water all over him because he had worn a thin white button up shirt like he had worn on our first date.

"Bella, you're saying things out loud again. But man, you should do that! Want some pointers?" Rose quipped.

Another thing, when the three of us get absolutely drunk together, usually when Emmett and Jasper go out together on a men's camping adventure (this was before Edward came into the restaurant... sigh.), we would have a massive four hour D and M and they would drunkenly give me pointers... detailed pointers.

"You already have sweetie. Six months ago when we last got smashed together," I reminded Rose.

She frowned. "Six months ago? Really? We must do that tonight. That's it. Alice we're getting smashed tonight!" she yelled to Alice who was across the store looking at corsets.

An old lady gave us the dirtiest look.

Why was she in here anyway? Wait, don't judge Bella. You would want to have sex when you're old... if it was with an old Edward.

"God!" Alice exclaimed. "I heard that from over here," she added.

I should probably also buy duct tape too. And some blue pens. You can never have enough blue pens.

I wandered around aimlessly around the store until I had found a matching bra and panty set. It was fiery red, with black straps and lace. The straps were lined with little silver fake diamonds and a tiny clear bead dangled down the front.

I must buy this.

Rose saw what I had in my hand and she nodded her approval.

I guess that meant that I had to buy it now, or one of the two shopping monsters would, along with others for me.

They told me that I had to make at least one purchase in nearly every store or they would choose items and clothing for me and pay for them themselves.

Such a pushy pixie and a thorny rose.

You've got to love my use of alliteration, adjectives and imagery.

Four hours later we were sitting outside of a cafe, eating Caesar Salad rolls and sipping some sort of honey cappuccino that Alice insisted I try.

I had found presents for my mum and dad, Jasper, Emmett, Jessica, and I even managed to sneak off to get Alice and Rosalie their gifts.

For Jasper and Emmett, I ordered them personalised business cards titled the 'EmJ Stalking Co' with both of their personal numbers on it.

They were going to love them. I mean, who wouldn't?

For mum and dad, I bought a blank scrapbook and I plan on scrapbooking their past together. They got married on New Years Eve thirty years ago.

For Alice and Rose, I bought them each a pair of eight inch shoes. Apparently they do exist and even though they had bought themselves a pair today, they would definitely never turn down another pair of shoes.

Unless they were ugly sports shoes or something which won't match any of their outfits.

And now for Edward.

I had no idea what to get him.

Obviously I'll try and go for sentimental value, I hope. But should it be store bought? Homemade? A bit of both?

Decisions, decisions.

To buy or not to buy, that is the question.

I had also managed to convince Alice and Rose to buy a Slip N Slide water slide thing that you can put in the backyard and slide down on.

Who cares if we are twenty seven and twenty eight year olds?

But I had to bribe Alice with a 'Dress up Bella with no vetos' card.

Hang on a second. Why did I have to convince them to buy one?

It was purchased with my own money.

Ah drats.

Bell Swan loses again.

Alice jumped up and down. "Time for the epic part of our shopping trip!" she squealed.

Ah yes, this part. We always have this game that we play at every shopping trip.

"Alright. This time the item is... musical instruments." It was my turn to choose. Rose and Alice giggled.

"What?" I asked.

They just continued to stare at me blankly.

"Oh ssh."

Alice and Rose looked offended, but I knew it was feigned. "What? We didn't say anything," they said in a mock offended tone.

IT was my turn to look at them pointedly.

"Okay...okay. Let's go. Everyone has twenty minutes. Remember to grab your receipt," Rose stated.

The aim of the game, and I bet you just lost the GAME, was to find the cheapest item, that is chosen, in the time frame allowed.

So the aim today, was to find the cheapest musical instrument. We had to keep the receipt as proof of the price.

We all dashed off in different directions.

I headed off towards KMART in hope that they sell musical items of some sort.

Would you believe it when i noticed a sale on children's instruments almost as soon as I walked in the KMART door.

Grabbing a yukalaylee, I headed for the checkout, when something caught my eye.

I know what I was getting Edward for Christmas now.

I retraced my steps and grabbed the item.

Exactly twenty minutes later we placed our item on the table at the cafe we had lunch at.

We took a step back and looked at the three instruments.

"What the hell, Rose?" Alice and I said together.

"What? You didn't specify what type of musical instrument."

She had a point there.

"Rose wins," Alice sighed.

Rose grinned widely.

Her instrument was a plastic tiny Barbie sized guitar.

Trust Rose to pick a Barbie item.

**~ O ~**

**AN: Only 12 more chapters to go according to my outline (: I have a twitter account and am using it to keep people posted on my writing. So if you ever want to know which chapter I'm writing or story or how far along I am, follow me. I may even give one liner teasers. My name is xxtwilight7xx over there. I've gotten so many alerts but now as many reviews lately. Review your favourite line or part. It's much appreciated.**


	20. Christmas with the Cullens

**Chapter Nineteen: Christmas with the Cullens**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is both a book and a time period just after sunset, before dark. I own neither.**

**~ O ~ **

**BPOV**

I was awoken by a loud shrill being emitted from my phone on my bedside table.

My first thought was that evil toasters were about to attack me.

My second thought was that Rose must have set an alarm on my phone to go off at ...6am... in the morning.

My third thought was that it was Christmas day.

My fourth thought was that my bed looked mighty toasty and comfortable.

My fifth thought was that Edward and I were spending Christmas at his parents today.

My sixth thought was that i desperately needed coffee.

As you have probably noticed, my brain loves thinking in the morning.

I stumbled out of my bedroom, stubbing one of my toes on the corner of the door frame, and headed for the kitchen. Flicking down the switch on the kettle, I looked out the window and noticed that the sun was beginning to rise.

At least I can watch the sun rise on Christmas day, right? I'm always the optimistic one.

I spent the next half an hour wrestling with wrapping paper with smiling Santa's on it as I attempted to wrap up Edward's present. Those smiling Santa's are deceiving and keep calling me a 'ho'. I may take offence to the paper.

It just gave me a paper cut. Such a lovely Christmas so far. If you're wondering why this present was not wrapped last night, it was because it's kinda hard to wrap up a present when the person it is intended for is cuddling you on your couch as you watch 'Love Actually'.

Romantic loud sigh.

After the tedious chore of wrapping was done, I decided to have my shower and get dressed, which proved to be a hassle. What does one wear when they meet the parents of their partner for the first time? Edward told me to go casual, so I guess I shall go casual?

I pulled out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a white singlet and a woollen cardigan, paired with a long necklace and ugg boots.

Casual enough?

Those ugg boots were the best eight dollars I have ever spent on shoes. I'm totally being serious. If Alice and Rose ever found out though, they would throw out the shoes and I would possibly cry for a day and then go out and buy another pair.

Seriously, cheap shoes are actually really comfortable!

Alright Bella, moving on.

I looked at the clock in the kitchen, which told me that it was nine am. All I had left to do was eat breakfast, brush my teeth, and apply a minimal amount of makeup.

For breakfast I just had a cup of tea and two pieces of toast with honey. I couldn't stomach anything else.

Promptly at ten, there was a knock on my front door. That would be Edward. I all but flung the door open, trying to seem casual, but I'm pretty sure that I failed.

Edward was leaning against the door frame, with his arms crossed over his chest. A smirk was plastered n his face.

What was he wearing you ask?

Nothing.

I kid, I kid. I wish though.

He left nothing to my wild, dirty imagination. Edward was dressed in a pair of white shorts and a form fitted 'blue like the colour of the ocean on a bright sunny day' colour.

By form fitted I mean arm and chest hugging.

However shall I control myself in front of his parents?

"Good morning," he murmured as he stepped forward and took me into a gentle embrace.

"Merry Christmas," I replied before I captured his lips with mine.

He responded by wrapping his arms around my waist, guiding me inside and leaning me against the wall without breaking contact.

My hands found themselves knotted in his unruly bronze sex hair.

I've never appreciated the colour bronze more than I do now. Gold and silver don't compare to coming third. I got the bronze.

Edward had me pinned against the wall. His hands had now found themselves on my hips, keeping a firm grip on them.

Pretty sure we should skip meeting Edward's parents and just stay planted against the wall.

I opened my mouth to Edward and what after felt like a blissful version of eternity we broke apart, both breathing heavily; not that either of us minded.

Edward smirked. "And a Merry Christmas to you too."

When Edward asked me five days ago if we wanted to spend Christmas with his parents, I had agreed. Alice and Jasper were visiting Jasper's and Emmett and Rosalie were visiting Rose's. My mum and dad were actually in Australia for Christmas and wouldn't be back for another four days. We were spending New Years Eve with them though.

The day after that I realised that I did not have anything to give them on Christmas. Even though Edward, being Edward, told me that they wouldn't mind, I had panicked and ended up tripping over an apple that had rolled off of the coffee table.

I did not severely hurt myself though.

I decided to buy, upon Edward giving me suggestions, a cupcake recipe book for Esme and a year's subscription to the only other medical magazine that Carlisle doesn't already have a subscription for.

He must get a lot of mail each month.

Which I was insanely jealous of. I never get personal mail.

Mind you, after I told Edward that fact, he proceeded to send me three letters and a postcard in the mail.

The postcard was of my restaurant.

I do not know how he had that made, or even when he took the photo.

But none the less, it was ever so romantic.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked me. I nodded and bent down to grab the bag of presents. I straightened myself back up to find Edward right behind me.

He didn't even wait for me to acknowledge him before he hastily brought his mouth to mine in a forceful passion.

Honestly, we're not going to get anywhere.

When we had finally reached Edward's Volvo at the bottom of my driveway, he held the door open for me. Such a gentleman.

After twenty minutes we arrived at a magnificent, large house surrounded by beautiful green oak trees. The house was wonderful! Edward's parents certainly had an eye for houses.

We pulled up into the driveway which turned into a roundabout. Edward shifted the gear into first and put on the handbrake as he parked directly outside the front door.

Edward took off his seat belt, got out of the car and disappeared from view. A few seconds l later my passenger door opened. Edward offered his hand to me.

Such a gentleman, I repeated in my head.

He placed his left arm around the back of my waist as he guided me towards the front door. Upon opening the door I gasped out loud.

The entrance was amazing! A winding marble staircase on the left led to the second floor. The walls were a soft cream colour with dark mahogany polished wooden floor boards. Artworks and photoframes were lined up along the walls. In the middle of the room stood a man and a woman.

Esme and Carlisle.

Big internal sigh.

Esme was dressed in a simple black pencil skirt and a deep purple blouse. Her rich, caramel coloured hair framed her face. By her side stood Carlisle. I hoped that Edward looked that hot when he was that old... but bronze hair instead of striking blonde.

Edward had inherited his emerald green eye colour from Esme.

Suddenly Esme pulled out a shiny silver camera out of Carlisle's pocket and snapped a picture of Edward and I.

She then laughed and ran up to me, pulling me into a massive mother-like hug.

"It's finally nice to be able to meet you Bella. I've been hounding on Edward ever since I saw such a dramatic change in him... all for the better of course. Who knew it would take him over six months before he brought you to me. Silly, silly son of mine."

I giggled. Carlisle came forward.

"It's a pleasure to meet you dear. Edward, here has been keeping us updated, sometimes out of force by Esme," Carlisle smirked... like Edward.

Esme slapped her husband's chest lightly.

Edward led me on a tour of the house, which ended up with us making out on his bed in his old room.

Thank god Esme is one of those mothers who knock before they enter.

That may have been slightly awkward if she didn't knock.

"Christmas lunch is ready my dears," she stated before she floated away from the door, without opening it.

Edward and I walked hand in hand down the marble steps and Edward led me into the dining room. The table was full with a Christmas turkey, cranberry sauce, assorted vegetables, stuffing, roast potatoes, a cucumber salad covered in balsamic vinegar and garlic, and Christmas crackers. There was also a variety of drinks from water to juice, milk to Coke, beer to wine.

Esme might have also put out a full bottle of tequila.

Is she trying to get me drunk?

Don't be paranoid Bella.

After stuffing ourselves silly, we made our way to the lounge room with a glass of white wine each. The Christmas tree took my breath away. It reached as high as the ceiling, intricately decorated with baubles and tinsel that looked as though it had been placed there by professional tree decoraters, if there was such an occupation.

Esme must have caught on to what I was looking at.

"I decorated it myself," she whispered.

"It's magnificent, tremendous," I murmured.

Esme took my hand in hers and smiled at me before guiding me to the vacant space next to Edward on the sofa. She then sat down next to Carlisle on the other sofa and wrapped her legs underneath her.

We all socialised for almost an hour, with Carlisle reminiscing about the time when Edward was twelve, he cut himself whilst trying to cut up a banana.

"He thought... he was dying... so he began to write... up a will," Carlisle laughed and struggled to get out the words due to his fit of laughter.

I burst out laughing at that point.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it off. I kept that will," Edward pouted.

We all exchanged gifts. Esme and Carlisle both seemed to genuinely love the presents that I had bought them.

I smiled widely.

They had gotten Edward a large pack of thirty rolls of thick, large, 4ply toilet paper. Esme winked at her son when she handed it to him. Edward groaned.

Was this some sort of running joke?

"Look inside one of the toilet rolls," Esme told Edward. I looked at him with a confused look.

Edward gazed through the clear wrapping until he found what his mother must have put in there.

His eyes widened.

"Nothing, my love," he told me when I asked what it was. I pouted but didn't question him further. He would tell me later if need be. I trusted him completely.

For me, they bought me a simple silver necklace with a small sapphire stone in it, my birth stone. They also presented me with a coffee mug with writing on it. The writing said:

Bella (is more than - that math symbol) Edward.

I laughed. Bella is more than Edward.

Carlisle and Esme then excused themselves to allow Edward and I to exchange our gifts privately.

I pulled out the last present from my bag and gave it to Edward.

His eyes widened in joy as he began to unwrap it.

Note to self: Buy Edward bubble wrap. I'm sure he'll enjoy that.

"Oh wow! Thank you so much Bella. This has to be one of the best presents I have ever received. I've always wanted this!" Edward exclaimed as he held up the complete 'Friends' box set of all ten seasons.

He quietly cried in glee as he began turning over box set and reading the information.

"Thank you beautiful. I love it so much," he murmured as he kissed my lips briefly.

"It was no problem," I replied.

Edward smirked. "Time for yours, gorgeous."

I hoped that Edward did not get me something too expensive or else I may feel horrible.

Edward pulled out a small box from the back of the elaborately decorated Christmas tree. He held it up to me and I took it gingerly.

I glanced at Edward and raised my left eyebrow.

"Open it," was all he said.

I did as I was told.

I gasped.

Inside lay a beautiful white gold charm bracelet. The charms varied from being a normal gold colour, white gold and a sort of bronze colour of gold.

Edward extended his left arm and asked, "May I?"

I nodded, unable to say anything.

He carefully took the bracelet, unclasped it and let is slowly slide around my left wrist. He fastened it up again and kissed the inside of my wrist.

Small tears began to fall from my eyes. Edward brushed each individual one away with his thumbs.

"Each charm represents something important to you. The 'S' represents Smeraldo, the lioness represents Rose, the tiny pixie wearing dainty shoes represents Alice, the knife represents Emmett, the cocktail glass represents Jasper, the book represents you, love, and the piano represents me. The crystal heart between the book and piano represent our love. I have also included a spider charm and a remote charm."

I giggled, still crying.

Edward continued to talk to me, this time a whisper. "I love you with all my heart Bella. Thank you so much for the present. I know that you're thinking that what you gave me wasn't enough, but it was. You also gave me you. I love 'Friends' and plan to watch every last episode, as long as you're by my side. This has been the most memorable Christmas ever and I hope to share many more. I love you."

This was the point in which I think I began to actually cry. "I love you too, so much," I managed to choke out.

Edward leaned towards me and kissed me under the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree.

Out of the corner of my closed eyes, I saw a flash of light.

Esme took a picture.

**~ O ~**

**AN: LONGEST CHAPTER YET! Last Friday night I went and saw 'Tomorrow When the War Began'. For those of you who have never heard of it, it is the first book in a series by John Marsden which has just been adapted into a film and released in Aus and NZ. They're an Australian book series, set in Australia too. Too bad it has not been released internationally yet. If you have not read the book series, I highly suggest them! My twitter account is xxtwilight7xx. Review your favourite line or part. It's much appreciated.**


	21. New Years with the Swans

**Chapter Twenty: New Years with the Swans**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is both a book and a time period just after sunset, before dark. I own neither.**

**~ O ~ **

**EPOV**

My internal body clock had me awake at eight am, which was an alright time to be awake, I guess.

After blaring out random songs such as Funky Town, the Macarena and Justin Bieber, i was laying on my back on my bed.

Don't judge me. My iPod was on shuffle. I have over six thousand songs on it. Jacob put Bieber on there.

I own a music store, okay?

For the past ten minutes I had been flipping the present that my mother had given me, in my hands.

Her engagement ring.

When Esme had told me to look inside the packet of toilet paper, I didn't hesitate. Both of my parents usually gave me either a small, sentimental gift or even a dud one, ie: the toilet paper, on Christmas.

This was because they often deposited a considerably large amount of money into my bank account around Christmas time every year.

The shine emitted from the ring caught my gaze again.

The band of the ring was 18 carot white gold, which I thought suited Bella best. Half of the circumference of the ring had seven diamonds; around 1 carot's worth. It was simple, having no other accompanying stones like emeralds, rubies and sapphires. Bella liked it simple, not one to be wearing a heavy ring with an assortment of stones that resembled a rainbow. Besides, her charm bracelet made up for the lack of colour.

But don't tell her how much gold and diamond are in the ring. She would flip!

When I looked inside the toilet paper rolls, I could practically feel the curiosity vibes rolling off of her

Thank the Lord that she had only asked one question, and then let it rest. Bella's curiosity reminded me like that of a cat's.

You know? Curiosity killed the cat.

But don't tell her that I described her as a cat, especially after telling her Rose represented a lioness on her charm bracelet.

Christmas day has been absolutely indescribable. I had nagged my mother into giving me a copy – or several – of the photo she had taken. When I walked down the hallway of my parent's house two days ago, I had noticed that the photo had already claimed a space on the wall, encased in an intricately designed frame.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Mother, why are Bella and I already on the wall?" I enquired to Esme._

_Esme clicked down the hallway to where I was. "Don't be silly son, you and Bella are not on the wall, the picture of you and Bella is."_

_Very funny. I sighed loudly to show that I did not appreciate her sarcasm._

"_You know what I mean."_

_Esme smirked the Cullen trademark smirk. "It's such a Kodak moment dear. I've already got one here in the hallway, another on the mantel piece in the lounge room and one on the bedside table in your old bedroom. I also have two copies for you, and two for Bella, already framed."_

_I became shy. "Thanks mum," I whispered._

"_It makes me oh so happy to know that my only son has found love."_

_I blushed and faced the photo of Bella and I wrapped in an intimate position, sharing an intimate moment._

"_What did you think about the toilet paper? Did I pick out a god one?"_

_I choked on air and Esme had to clap her hand on my back a few times. What is my __**mother**__ implying? Oh God._

"_Don't look shocked and scared boy. I am your mother."_

"_That's exactly why," I whined._

_Esme giggled. "Would you like a cup of tea?" A change of topic! Excellent. Anything to deter this conversation from happening._

_I politely declined, stating that I had to go and watch 'Friends' with Bella._

_My mother's stance chanced and she immediately began hurrying me out the front door, pushing the four pictures in their frames into my arms. She told me to hurry up and not keep Bella waiting._

_Gosh, pushy overbearing mothers can be annoying._

"_Don't forget to floss," she yelled at me from the front door._

_I nodded and put my hand up and waved in reply._

"_Use protection," I heard her yell again as I turned the key in the ignition._

_I shook my head and drove around the roundabout and fled down the driveway to escape my mother._

_END FLASBACK_

It was New Years Eve, and Bella and I were to spend the afternoon with her parents, welcoming in the new year with them.

I was keen, as well as nervous, to meet her parents. They had brought Bella up, and for that alone I owed them everything.

God, could I get any more corny?

Her mother, Renee was eccentric, as Bella described her. She told me that her mother reminded her of a character she had read in a play in Junior year of high school.

The character was a little man obsessed with time and kept clocks everywhere in his house that were all set at different times. The play was 'Under Milk Wood'.

So, like the character, her mother was eccentric. Not with clocks and time, but with hobbies. She had to try at least everything apparently, before her time was up.

Now onto Bella's father. Ah, the Police Chief. What can I say about Charlie Swan? He loved his wife, he loved his guns, he loved his daughter and he loved fishing. He was protective of all four.

That pretty much sums him up.

Finally four o'clock rolled around. I don't know how I had passed time.

Actually, I do.

Do I have to admit it?

I spent two hours dancing around to that song that was on Shrek. I forget the name of it but it came onto my iPod, which was connected to my surround sound. I did mention that I had over six thousand songs on it.

When I saw her face, now I'm a believer.

Not a trace, no doubt in my mind.

I'm in love, ooooh.

I'm a believer, I wouldn't leave her if I try.

The song does seem fitting. Sliding down my hallway in socks with an air guitar really did pass the time.

However Bella walked in the front door when I was in the middle of belting out the chorus.

She stood in the door way with her arms crossed. I must have looked extremely guilty as I stopped what I was doing immediately.

"Don't stop on my account," she giggled as she tried to contain herself.

I smirked at her as I stood in the middle of my hallway. "Nah, you made me lose my vibe," I teased.

"Alright then. Perhaps I should go," Bella said as she turned around and began to walk out my front door. Now who was doing the teasing?

"No," I stated simply as I attempted to jog up to where Bella was, sliding all over the wooden floor in my attempt.

I reached Bella and grabbed onto her, pulling her into my arms. She giggled and her charm bracelet jingled.

"I wouldn't leave even if you told me too. Who could pass up a sexy, hot guy dancing around in his socks with an air guitar?"

"A straight man."

Bella whacked my chest playfully.

"We should get going," she murmured. "Wouldn't want my mum and dad to think you've kidnapped me."

I chuckled. "Not such a bad idea."

"Nope, Charlie would come looking for you with his gun. He knows everything about you."

I gulped.

Bella smiled evilly and continued. "Even that incident when you were fifteen."

I gulped again. One school afternoon when I was fifteen, Jacob and I had decided that it would be funny to moon a group of girls as our bus drove past their school. It was funny, but we kinda got detention for a week. That bus driver dobbed us in. Cranky old bastard. He needed himself a cat.

"Edward..." Bella began, bringing me back from memory lane.

"Yes?"

"Now, whenever I bring a new friend over or a new boyfriend... which was unlikely by the way... Charlie would always make a habit to clean his gun on the chair near the front door just before I bring them into the house. But don't get too worried."

"Well that's reassuring, love."

"When I first brought Alice over he did it. But she wasn't intimidated. She whipped out her hand sanitiser and a face wipe from her handbag and offered to help him clean it. Funnily enough, he let her."

"So you're saying I should offer to help him clean his gun?"

Bella scoffed. "No, no. Then he'll make the connection and think that you've been asking about how to get onto his good side."

"But I am asking around about how to get onto your father's good side."

"That's irrelevant."

I opened my mouth but I had nothing to say in return.

"One more thing. Do not, under any circumstances, use that kettle. It is evil and will harm you. Just saying..."

I nodded. "Duly noted," I replied softly before I brought my lips to hers.

Bella turned her car off. We were in the driveway of her parent's house. It was a single storey house, plain and simple. The house was white with a verandah that wraps around the house. There were two chairs and a table on the front part of the verandah; most likely where her mother and father would sit and have coffee when the sun poured onto the seats.

That was my assumption anyway.

I quickly dashed out of the passenger seat and opened the driver's seat for Bella. Even though i didn't drive, I could still be the gentleman.

Bella flashed me a reassuring smile as we walked hand in hand to the front door.

Of course, Bella didn't knock and instead just reached for the door knob and opened the door. It creaked loudly. Well, I guess she didn't sneak out through the front door when she was younger.

The first thing I noticed upon ending the house is a middle-aged man with jet black hair slightly tinted with grey and a black moustache cleaning his gun.

Charlie.

It would be almost impossible to not spot when you enter the house.

Unless, of course, you were blind.

Bella skipped up to her father and hugged him tightly. The gun that was sitting in his lap did not go off. So does that mean that it isn't loaded?

"It's loaded boy," Charlie told me. Oh he could read my mind.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Chief Swan," I said as I reached forward and offered my hand. He grunted at me in reply.

"If you wish, I would like to offer myself as a shooting target for gun practice," I suggested. If Alice could clean his gun, I would go one step further and offer myself as a target.

Bella shook her head, turned around and banged it repeatedly against the now-closed front door.

What? I thought I needed to connect with her father?

Charlie's moustache twitched and then he burst out laughing. "My name's Charlie son," he laughed as he took my still stretched-out hand and shook it vigorously and hard.

Bella's smile had returned and she took my arm and led me into the lounge room. I could see that her parents had their remotes on a wall-hanger thing. Ah, bet Bella gave that to them.

"I gave the remote holder to them last Christmas," Bella whispered in my ear.

I chuckled.

"Who is that I hear?" I heard a voice from the kitchen. "Is that your spunk of a boyfriend? Gimme a looksie." An older version of Bella emerged into the doorway.

"Oh Bella, you pick them good. That's some brilliant eye candy there."

I was being described as candy? Eye candy? I was hoping to at least be described as 'Skittle Candy'.

Renee walked up to me and hugged me. After hesitating I returned the hug.

"Very good hugging skills," Renee noted as she stepped away from me. "And his smell is to die for."

"I know right," Bella confirmed her mother's words.

I just stood there, admiring pictures of Bella growing up, on the mantel piece.

I mean, what is one to do when your girlfriend and her mother are discussing your smell? What would you do?

Renee then turned to look at us both. "Now for an afternoon snack I have a cheese platter…" I heard Bella cheer quietly, "… and for dinner I decided to make homemade pizzas and garlic bread, with red wine."

Was her parents trying to get me drunk? Don't be paranoid Edward. Bella said the same thing to you about your parents on Christmas day.

But you can't trust parents these days.

Over six hours later, the clock chimed once, signalling that it was 11:30pm. Only half an hour until the beginning of 2011.

I was keen.

And welcoming in the new year with Bella was the highlight. I sound like some love-sick boy don't I?

Well that's because I am.

To say that the last six hours has been interesting would be an understatement.

The cheese board had decided to hate life and flip off the table as Bella was cutting a slice of antique creamy cheese. Thus, resulting in no more cheese, and I'm a cheese man.

Charlie had actually taken my suggestion seriously, which it was a serious suggestion by the way, and told me to go and stand outside underneath the big oak tree out the back while he aimed his gun at me.

To say that I had almost produced enough sweat to match my weight was an understatement too.

I had practically sweated me a freaking river!

He had gotten all the way to pulling the trigger, which did not go off. He had unloaded it.

After that he yelled out 'You've been punk'd' and then walked inside and grabbed a beer out of the fridge.

I, myself, downed a beer after that incident.

But, all in all, Renee and Charlie were interesting. Over dinner they recounted their glory days, back in the 70s.

Bella and I got a giggle out of it all. Yes, a giggle.

Five minutes to midnight Bella led me outside the back and sat down with me on the secluded picnic bench facing the flower bed.

"Today has been an adventure," Bella murmured as she rested her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my left arm around her shoulders and pulled her tighter towards me. I relished in her closeness.

I whispered. "A wonderful adventure."

We then heard Charlie and Renee begin the countdown.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two... one. HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

And with that my lips sought out Bella's for that cliqued midnight kiss.

**~ O ~**

**AN: Sorry if there are any discrepancies in my chapters. I've been told there are, such as Chicago winter is quite cold and Edward would not have been wearing shorts. I live in Australia and should probably do my research for these sort of things, especially the geographic ones. Quite a few of you guessed it was a ring in the toilet paper. Sorry if the description of the ring was poor, I'm not very good with those sort of things. The next chapter is Jasper and Alice's wedding! My twitter account is xxtwilight7xx for those of you who wish to follow me. Review your favourite line or part. It's much appreciated.**


	22. Oh, it's your Wedding Day

**Chapter Twenty One: Oh, it's your Wedding Day**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Wedding Singer – which is where I got the title of the chapter from. **

**~ O ~ **

**JPOV**

My wedding day.

MY wedding day.

MY WEDDING DAY.

Oh god, my wedding day is today.

"Duh, dude. It says so on those fancy blue and silver 'Save the Date' that were sent out ages ago," Emmett laughed from my right.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" I asked both Emmett and Edward.

Edward nodded. "You've been speaking out loud to yourself for the past five minutes."

Edward, Emmett and I were currently located in one of the thirty three overnight rooms at Galleria Marchetti in downtown Chicago, where Alice and I had decided to have our wedding.

OUR WEDDING.

My father, Nicholas Whitlock, was currently checking outside to see if everything was ready so that myself, Emmett (my best man), Edward and my father (my other two groomsmen) could proceed to line up at the altar where I would proceed to wait for my wonderful, charming, gorgeous, beautiful, hyperactive, chocolate and coffee eating wife to walk gracefully down the long, decorated aisle.

I'm such a romantic sap.

I groaned as I flopped down into a nearby chair. I noticed how comfortable said chair was and for a moment there I was distracted from today's big event as I planned to somehow steal the chair.

Suddenly Alice's voice was heard from inside my head, "Sit up straight or you'll wrinkle your suit." I immediately sat up straight.

"Sorry, Alice," I muttered to myself.

I could practically see Edward and Emmett look at each other even though i had my face in my hands.

I heard Emmett rustle around and then a clinking of glass. "Wanna do a tequila shot to loosen you up?"

I began to laugh and once I started I couldn't seem to stop. Why was I laughing?

Edward knelt down next to me. "It's just cold feet, man. I think Emmett may actually be right this time. You might want to do that shot. It's just one and you won't get drunk or even slightly tipsy. It'll just make you loose." **(A/N: Sorry to be a pest but read bottom AN about further chapter updates until middle of November).**

One of my own thoughts entered my mind at that moment in time. "Oh my! What if I get drunk at the reception? I cannot possibly let that happen. I'm one of those loud drunks. Argh! When I was going for my Smart Serve certificate in order to be able to serve alcohol, the instructor once told us something about sobering up that I have never forgotten."

Emmett began to listen at that point. Of course. "And what was that?"

"That nothing but time can sober you up. Not exercise, not coffee, not sleeping, and definitely NOT positive thinking."

Emmett chucked. "But why not?"

I smirked and continued. "Well, what he said next had all the young 21 year olds laughing in the room. What do you get when a drunk exercises? A FIT drunk. What do you get when a drunk showers? A CLEAN drunk. What do you get when a drunk drinks coffee? An AWAKE drunk. What do you get when a drunk thinks positively? An OPTOMISTIC drunk. Thus, nothing but time sobers you up. No myth is real, however eating whilst drinking helps absorb the alchol."

"Then it's settled. Just eat a crap load of that fancy food that Alice, Bella and Rosalie picked out and you should be fine if you end up drinking a little bit."

"It's not that simple, Edward."

I felt Edward pat my shoulder and Emmett pulled me up and embraced me in a man hug. The door then opened. "My, my. Whatever will we tell Alice? Her fiancé chose to bat for the other team on the day of their wedding," my father chuckled.

"Ooh sssh dad," I laughed.

Emmett sauntered up to my father. "Oh, dear Nick. You know I'd pick you over Jasper any day. You're older man charms just do it for me."

I managed to choke on the one tequila shot when Emmett blurted out that sentence. Heavens, if this morning was anything to go by, the wedding will be eventful.

Sigh, the wedding. MY wedding. OUR wedding.

"Oh for the love of all things alcoholic. Not this again," Emmett face palmed himself.

Guess I said that out loud again.

-oo-

So, here I was; standing at the top of the altar, waiting for that all-too familiar wedding tune to begin as the flower girls start to walk down the aisle.

I could not wait to see my Alice emerge from around the corner. This was her wedding, our wedding. She deserved everything she could ever possibly want to come out of this wedding, and I honestly hoped it would. I would try my damn hardest to please her in every single way.

Deep down, I know I've loved her since I first laid eyes on her. Marrying her, in front of everyone, was just a public recognition and a formal bonding of our souls. Our love and commitment to each other had been solidified since Day Dot.

I was so caught up in my thoughts of Alice that I didn't notice the wedding tune begin to start. Alice's two twin little cousins came into sight. Both wearing silk sapphire dresses and carrying woven baskets of straw filled with various white petals from a number of white flowers; lilies, white roses, you name it.

After the flower girls, the ring bearer (Rose's sister's little boy) entered, followed by Rosalie herself, and then Bella as the maid of honour. Once Bella had reached the altar, the entire room turned their heads for the moment that I have been waiting for all morning.

And what I saw took my breath away and had yet to return it back. Alice emerged in a strapless tooth-sparkling (what kind of a word is that, Jasper? Geez) floor-length dress and a sheer veil flowing down her bare shoulders, covering her face.

However, I could still see her smile, as wide as the country, beaming at me, and her gray eyes shining with her love.

It took all I had not to start crying tears of happiness.

As soon as Alice had reached the end of the aisle, I gently reached for her hand, enveloping it in mine and kissing it as we turned to face the Minister.

-oo-

I turned to Alice and took both of her hands in mine and looked directly into her eyes as I began to recite the Wedding Vows that I had written. "I Jasper, choose you Alice, as my best friend, my love for life. I promise you my deepest love, my fullest devotion, my tenderest care, through the pressures of the present and the uncertainties of the future, I promise to be faithful to you. I promise to love you, to commit to you, and support you. I pledge to respect your unique talents and abilities, to lend you strength for all of your dreams. You have shown me what love feels like and for that I thank you. You are everything I need and at this moment I know all of my prayers have been answered and that all of my dreams have come true. I promise to be here forever and always. From this day forward, you shall not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home. As I have given you my hand to hold, I give you my life to keep."

At this point Alice had tears running down her face and I struggled to resist lifting up her veil and wiping the tears away with my kisses.

Alice maintained eye contact with me as she began to recite her own Wedding Vows. "Jasper, what can I say to you that I haven't already said. What can I give you that I haven't already given? Is there anything of me that isn't yours already? My body, my mind, my heart, even my soul. Everything that is me belonged to you long before this. And it shall be yours long after this. I will follow you anywhere and everywhere you lead. Hand in hand and heart in heart."

The Minister then began to speak, "The wedding ring is a symbol of eternity. It is an outward sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two hearts in endless love. And now as a token of your love and of your deep desire to be forever united in heart and soul, you Jasper, may place a ring on the finger of your bride."

-oo-

"Do you, Jasper Whitlock, take Alice Brandon, to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, till death you do part?" The Minister asked.

I replied immediately without hesitation. "I do."

"Do you, Alice Brandon, take Jasper Whitlock, to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, til death you do part?"

"I do," I heard Alice reply just as quickly as I had.

"Now that Jasper and Alice have given themselves to each other by the promises they have exchanged, I pronounce them to be husband and wife, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen. You may now kiss the bride."

With permission from the Minister I lifted Alice's veil carefully from her face and traced the slight tear trails. I lifted her chin up with my left index finger, the light catching on my white gold wedding band. I stared deeply into her eyes and whispered, "I love you," plain and simply before I leant down and pressed my lips to her soft ones, completely ignoring the cheers and clapping from everyone, and Emmett's cat calls.

After we had broken apart the Minister then spoke again. "It is now my privilege to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. And Mrs. Whitlock."

The clapping and cheering grew in volume again as Alice and I made our way down the aisle, hand in hand, and headed towards the Ballroom hall where the reception was being held.

Alice and I were spending our wedding night in the largest room here, away from any other rooms where some of the out of town wedding guests were staying in. At midday tomorrow, Alice and I were off to the airport to catch a plane to our honeymoon destination, of which Alice does not know where. It has been bothering her all week. Despite all of her pestering, I did not relent.

I had decided to take her to Italy. I knew Alice was one eighth Italian and I wished to take her sightseeing in Rome.

I stared down lovingly at my wife as I pulled out her chair and sat her down. I leant over her and kissed her gently on the lips before I took my seat. Emmett was on my left with Rosalie on his left. To the right of Alice was Bella with Edward sitting beside her.

-oo-

After having a wonderful and fulfilling three course meal, it was time for Alice and I to share our first dance as a married couple. Leading her into the middle of the dance floor, I whispered into her right ear.

"I'll show you a different kind of dancing tonight, love."

**~ O ~**

**AN: So sorry about the two week delay but I just graduated High School last week so it has been hectic for the last fortnight. I have final exams from 14****th**** of October until the 5****th**** of November, so updates will be farther apart during that time. I hope you all don't mind that much! I actually researched for this chapter! The name of the place where the wedding was held and what certificate you must have before you can serve alcohol in America. In Australia it's called a Responsible Service of Alcohol (RSA) certificate. My goal is 500 reviews for this story by the end of it. Make that happen! Review your favourite line/part. Also, you can follow me on Twitter. I'm xxtwilight7xx.**


	23. Will you be my Valentine?

**Chapter Twenty Two: Would you be my Valentine?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Wedding Singer – which is where I got the title of the chapter from. **

**~ O ~ **

**BPOV**

The rest of January and the beginning of February had flown by and now it was February the 13th. Rose and I had spent the afternoon together doing girly things. Painting our nails, applying homemade face masks, doing our hair, experimenting with our makeup, and gosh, who could forget our naked pillow fights?

The last one was a joke, by the way. Emmett had called Rose half way through our _clothed_ pillow fight and when Rose mentioned to him that her and I were having a pillow fight he immediately thought we were naked.

So, being Rosalie, she went along with it.

I didn't really mind. Emmett is extremely gullible.

At that point in time Emmett was on loud speaker and we both heard him gulp. "Can you video call me right now, babe?" he asked Rose at that time.

Rose threw her heard back and laughed. "No man beef, I will not video call you. Must dash, Bella and I are going to bake cookies...naked."

With that Rose had hung up and we had erupted into giggles on my bed.

Alice was spending the night with Jasper celebrating some married 'the night before Valentine's Day' ritual thing that she had come up with. But that certainly did not stop her from coming over around midday today and picking out an outfit for my Valentine's date with Edward tomorrow night.

She had even organised what makeup I was to wear.

Alice had then skipped off to Smeraldo with me in tow so that she could meet the delivery man and I could begin to organise the third quarterly Balance Sheet and Revenue Statement that was due next month.

You do not know how annoying it is to analyse my dang Net Profit and Gross Profit margins and my Return on Owner's Investment ratio.

Good news is that they were all positive.

Smiles all around.

I was brought back from my thoughts by Rosalie shaking my arm gently. "Planet Bella, come in Planet Bella. This is Planet Rosalie speaking. Stop thinking about sending a mission into outer space to land on Planet Edward. _He_ must send out the mission to land into your crater. Oooh I like that innuendo," Rosalie waffled off on a tangent. As soon as I heard Edward... erh... send out a mission... I was snapped out of dividing and multiplying figures.

"I was not thinking about having sex with Edward" I yelled out loud.

Rosalie giggled again. "I wish I had of recorded that. Sorry to interrupt your fantasies about probably doing it on some space ship, might want to try join the Mile High club first before you join the Outer Space High club by the way, but I must dash. It's eleven pm and I need to get me some beauty sleep before Emmett and I spent the entire day together tomorrow," Rose winked when she said the point.

"Goodnight sweetie. Hope you have an amazing day tomorrow," I leapt off of the bed and hugged one of my two best girl friends.

"Oh I will. Tomorrow night I'm totally re-enacting that supposed naked pillow fight we had, with Emmett tomorrow night." She winked again.

Looks like I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight without getting nightmares.

"Ciao Bella, hope your tomorrow night is amazing as well. You know, role playing is very fun," I could practically feel the implications.

Rosalie continued. "I speak from experience." With that she laughed and closed my front door behind her.

DEFINITELY not going to sleep tonight.

I sighed and closed my eyes as I walked through my lounge room towards my staircase. I suddenly felt something underneath my left foot. Looking down I saw my arch nemesis.

Seriously? I thought I tapped Edw-, I mean, **taped** that evil object to the wall. Sneaky little bastard. Its parent's probably weren't married when that devil spawn was born anyway, thus it really is illegitimate.

Bella, are you seriously telling yourself that a remote's _parents_ had a baby remote out of wedlock? They're remotes for goodness sake.

Yes, but they were evil remotes.

And are you seriously answering back to yourself?

Why yes, I am.

I think it's time for you to head on off to bed now and rest that pretty head.

But I can't sleep! I have images of Rose and Emmett in my mind.

Just shut up and go to bed.

Alright right side of my brain, you're the boss.

Too right I am. Get it? I'm the right side of the brain so too RIGHT I am.

Oh dear God, now I'm throwing out puns in my mind.

-oo-

Smack bang on 6pm there was a knock on the door.

Edward is very punctual.

Bella likey.

Oh no, there was no room for Cavewoman Bella on Valentine's Day.

I opened the door slightly before Edward swung the door open hastily and pushed me up against the nearby wall and attacked my mouth before I could protest... not that I ever would protest.

Planet Bella loved her some Planet Edward.

First caveman and now planets? Geez Bella.

I gasped at Edward's forcefulness. I could sense the passion, the strength and the lust. There was probably some love chucked in there someone but the other three overshadowed it. At that moment, I did not mind at all.

Edward pushed me up against my kitchen bench hard. He lifted me up by my hips and planted me down on the bench. I heard him place something down behind me and it was only then that I realised he had brought me a bouquet of orchards; one of my favourite flowers. I smiled against his lips.

I wrapped my legs around his hips, effectively dragging him a couple of inches closer. Edward moaned into my open mouth as I ran my hands hurriedly through his hair, lost in the moment.

Edward pressed himself against me until I could feel every muscle, every limb, and every _bone_. Ah, I just love my dirty mind.

Sadly, I was the one who had to break our mutual mission. I wish I didn't have to breathe. Perhaps I should become a vampire?

Don't be silly, Bella. There are no such things as vampires. I giggled out loud to myself.

Edward smirked. "What has got you giggling, love?"

"Vampires," I replied back slyly.

His fast dropped. "So, I kiss you and you're off thinking about vampires? My ego is hurt."

"Pfft, my back hurts where you pushed me into the kitchen bench."

Edward frowned and a look of concern flashed across his face. "I'm so sorry, love. I got... carried away. I promise I'll nev-"

I silenced him with my lips.

"If you promise to never do that again then I promise to never talk to you again. Deal?" I smiled.

"Deal."

I looped my arms around his neck. "So, where are you taking me?"

"How about right here?" Edward winked.

I gasped and stopped breathing.

"Relax, Bella. I'm much more of a gentleman then that."

"I have a flashback to you shoving your tongue in my mouth three minutes ago," I teased.

Edward shrugged. "Hey, even gentleman may drop a swear word every now and then. Can't I shove my tongue down your throat every now and then?"

I giggled and nodded my head.

Edward took my hand and led me out the front door, grabbing my handbag and keys from the table on the way out. I managed to lock and shut the door behind me.

-oo-

After having dinner at a quaint little restaurant in downtown Chicago, Edward led me back to his soccer mum silver Volvo. Not that I'd tell him it was a Soccer Mum car. I'm pretty sure he would huff and puff, and instead of blowing he would sit in the corner and sulk.

It was just after 7:30pm and I had spent the car trip so far, all six minutes of it, glancing between the right side of Edward's jaw and our joined hands over the console. I'm pretty sure Edward drove his automatic Volvo instead of his manual Volvo tonight just for the sole purpose of holding my hand without having to let go every now and then to change gears.

Gosh, manual cars are so inconvenient! But, they are fun to drive. Cue hectic, wide, evil grin.

Finally, I glanced outside and noticed that we were turning up North Conservatory Drive.

I dropped Edward's hand so that I could clap my hands together excitedly whilst I jumped up and down as much as my restraining seatbelt allowed me too. Which, by the way, was not very much.

Edward swiftly pulled the car into an available car park before he jumped out of the car and casually walked over to my side of the car and opened my door.

I hopped out of the passenger seat and leaped at Edward, locking my arms around his neck as I squeezed him into a hug that would rival Alice's.

"I love the Garfield Park Conservatory," I smiled into Edward's neck.

We began our walk by entering the Palm House straight from the Lobby. I loved nature and we spent the entire time there walking down the public footpaths.

Edward and I walked hand in hand down the stone steps into the Sugar From the Sun. From there we went outside into the Sensory Garden and ended up getting lost in the Labyrinth for a few minutes.

I laughed insanely when Edward thought we would never find out way out and that we would have no choice but to die in there. He didn't want to have to eat me if it came down to it.

Note to self: Never take Edward into another labyrinth again.

-oo-

On our way back to the car park, Edward and I stopped and treated ourselves to an ice-cream cone. Edward's paid, of course. He never let me pay for anything.

I opted for Mint Chocolate and Edward decided on getting Cookies and Cream. I may or may not have sneaked myself a lick of his ice-cream cone whilst he was paying for the two.

Hey, it wasn't my fault. He shouldn't have held his ice-cream the way he had. It was practically begging to be licked.

Edward caught the end of my 'licking his ice cream without him noticing' mission. He raised one eyebrow.

"It was practically begging to be licked," I voiced my earlier thought.

Edward smirked at me and took a step forward. "Well, love. You're begging to be kissed." With that he bent his head towards mine and captured my lips. I tasted Cookies and Cream, Mint Chocolate and a hint of Edward.

I totally prefer the Edward flavour better.

Suddenly I had a hilarious idea. Well, it would be funny to me.

I broke away from our kiss suddenly to sensually like my ice-cream cone, carefully catching the melting drops on my tongue. Out of the corner of my eye I could see that Edward was transfixed on what I was doing with my mouth.

I kept doing what I was doing, but I slowly leant towards Edward so that his face was around six inches from mine.

My tongue licked around the cone and then I moved my hand holding the ice-cream away from my face. I concentrated on letting my tongue roll over my lips. But while I was doing that, I quickly brought the hand holding my ice-cream forward, effectively hitting Edward in the face.

I stepped back and glowed with pride as i took in Edward's appearance. His whole face was smudged with green ice cream.

I threw back my head and laughed, instantly regretting it though as I felt ice cream come into contact with my face.

Oh, crap.

"Karma, love.'

I simply just smirked at Edward. "It was worth it," I laughed as I pulled out my phone from my back pocket and took a picture of Edward.

He stepped towards me. "You really shouldn't have done that," he said deeply. Edward took another step forward and then he ran his tongue from my chin up my left cheek and didn't stop until he had reached just above my left eye.

Edward took a step back and saw my 'WTF' expression. "What? You were begging to be licked." He repeated the words I had said earlier.

-oo-

Finally, after wiping off our faces in our respective bathrooms, we were back at the car. Edward took out his car keys from one of his front pockets and opened up his boot.

I craned my head to try and see what he was doing. Edward's head emerged again ten seconds later. He was holding a forty centremetre long, pure white teddy bear holding a red love heart.

"Edward, you really di-"

"Baby, stop. I wanted to. I love you. Please, accept my teddy bear." He called me baby. Squeeeee.

I took the teddy bear and hugged it. I may have possibly smelt it too but I would totally deny that if anyone asked me.

But, if I had of smelt it, it would have smelt like Edward. But, how would I know?

"I'm sorry I didn't bring your gift with me. I left it in the kitchen," I replied as I breathed in Edward's smell that was lingering on the bear.

"Love, it's fine. We're heading back there anyway, obviously. Unless, of course, you'd like to spend the night at my house?" Edward asked nervously.

"I'd love to," I smiled.

"Squeeze the bear's left foot," Edward said simply. I looked at him and noticed that he was fidgeting with his fingers and rocking back and forth slightly on his feet. Suspicious.

So, with that, I reached down and pressed the bear's left foot between my left thumb and index finger.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you with all of my heart. I know that this may be too fast and a little forward but..." Edward's programmed voice paused.

"Would you do me the honour of moving in with me?" His voice continued back up again.

I gasped and looked at him to find him already staring into my brown eyes.

"Yes," I whispered.

**~ O ~**

**AN: My goal is 500 reviews for this story by the end of it. Make that happen! Review your favourite line/part. Yes, I researched about the park they went to. Apparently the park closes at 5pm, but let's just say it was open later on Valentine's Day. Who thought that Edward was asking Bella to marry him? Hehe. Also, you can follow me on Twitter. I'm xxtwilight7xx.**


	24. A Little Princess

**Chapter Twenty Three: A Little Princess**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**~ O ~ **

**EPOV**

Today, Saturday February the 19th 2011, was the day that Isabella Marie Swan was moving in with Edward Anthony Cullen. AKA, yours truly.

Cue girly screams of excitement. Never ever tell anyone that I screamed like a girl. I will possibly deny it. We can't let anyone call me a girl now, can we? Otherwise, Bella would be going out with a girl.

Oooh, awkward.

I had spent the entire morning, since 4am, cleaning up my house so that when everyone arrives to help move Bella in there will be no mess anyway.

Time to go through my checklist.

Remotes locked away in the cabinet underneath the television – check.

Second closet and two drawers cleaned out ready for Bella's clothes – check. Yes, I have two closets. What? I like clothes.

Toilet seat down – check.

Clean sheets, pillowcases and a new comforter on the bed in OUR room.

The spare room cleaned out so that Bella can have her own study/office so she can do all of her business operations paperwork from home – check.

Beer and meat in the fridge for when we've all finished moving in and rearranging the furniture – check.

I heard voices coming from outside and suddenly the front door burst open. "Honey, I'm home!" I heard Jasper yell from the entrance.

The next voice I heard was my fathers. "Now, now Jasper. I think those story that your father told me about is true."

"Dang it, I'm not gay!" Jasper huffed as he stamped his foot.

Alice slinked up to Jasper's side, wrapped her right arm around his waist and peered up and him. "Honey, it's okay. As long as you promise to live in denial for the rest of your life where you come home and make love to me every night, then I'm totally fine with you being gay."

The rest of the family erupted in laughter.

Jasper turned and glared at all of us. "I hate you! You're all ruining my life... except Alice!" he cried before he ran outside and sulked in his car.

Everyone in the room laughed for another five minutes before we buckled down to work. Alice, Rose and Bella were carrying boxes that were to be placed into the bedroom, spare room that would be Bella's office, and the bathroom.

The men were in charge of rearranging the furniture. Bella and I had compromised with what furniture we both wanted to keep. The rest we would combine into a storage unit.

My mother burst open the front door around midday holding a bucket of cleaning supplies in her hand.

"What do I owe the pleasure of your visit, dearest mother?" I asked her.

She just looked at me and waved a toilet cleaning brush.

"You men. I came here to clean up the bathroom so that it's suitable and up to Bella's living standards," she smiled while waving the brush in my face.

Ah mum. She's always been obsessed with bathrooms.

Bella rushed over to her. "Thank you Esme. Would you like some help?"

Mum shook her head. "Oh heavens no, dear. I did buy you a house warming present though."

Bella yayed and jumped up and down until my mum produced the present.

A fluffy purple toilet lid cover and a matching fluffy mat that wraps around the toilet base.

"For you my dear, so that your feet won't be cold in the morning when you use the toilet and so that when the toilet lid is DOWN it matches!"

All four of the women laughed and talked quietly to each other. No doubt comparing toilet lid covers. Weird.

Emmett came up to me and clapped his hand on my back a few times. "Dude. You have a purple toilet."

"I know," I replied.

Carlisle clapped the right side of my back. "Son, it's okay. I have a rainbow toilet."

Jasper smirked. "Now who's the gay one?"

I imitated his smirk. "Only with you Jasper. Wanna help me move the bed? I could use some help," I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively at him.

He huffed and went to grab a beer out of the fridge.

I peered into back into the living room and saw the ladies were comparing techniques on how to get rid of stains from the carpet.

I sighed out loud and shook my head. Men were better company. I went back into the kitchen where Emmett and my father were polishing silver and you'd never guess what they were discussing.

How to best polish silver.

Perhaps cats are better company? Now where's my fluffy orange cat? It's time to feed him some lunch.

-oo-

Alice, Rose and Bella were organising the DVD collection, adding in Bella's to mine, while Emmett, Jasper, my father and myself were drinking a beer on the back pork, making sure Esme didn't burn any of the meat.

Yes, a woman was cooking the barbeque. But none of us argued with my mum. She's the cook and always will be the cook. Even Emmett, a chef, won't argue with her!

All of a sudden I heard Alice squeal. "Bella, I had forgotten that you owned this!"

"Me too!" Rose piped in.

"Same here, until I was packing up my DVDs the other day," Bella stated.

The men, myself included, cocked their heads to the side in order to listen to their conversation.

"Can we please, please, please watch this today after lunch?" Alice asked Bella.

I could hear Bella sigh. Yes I know what her sigh sounds like. "Alright, but only if it's alright with Edward."

I voiced my opinion. "Honey, of course it's alright. It's now your home too."

"Guess that answers your question, Alice," I heard Bella laugh and Alice cheer.

"What are we going to watch?" Emmett yelled out from my left.

"The 1995 version of 'A Little Princess'," Rose yelled back. I had never heard of that movie. My mother began sniffling from over near the barbeque. Carlisle went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

I smiled at their obvious love for each other.

"What's up, buttercup?" he asked.

"N-nothing. I just love that movie. I'm not crying, it's the onions," Esme gave the cliqued excuse.

Carlisle grinned and looked at Emmett, Jasper and I. "Alright dear, whatever you say."

"Barbeques ready, anyway. Come and help yourselves," my mum said as she wiped her eyes on her apron. Emmett, Jasper and I bumped into each other as we raced and fought over who would get the best rissole.

-oo-

The curtains were drawn, the TV was turned on and ready to start, popcorn was made, drinks were poured and seats were chosen.

I was about to press PLAY on the DVD remote when Alice jumped up from her seat next to Jasper.

"Wait, I have to run to my car and get the tissues," she stated.

Emmett lifted up the tissue box I always kept on the coffee table. "But there's tissues right here."

Alice shook her head feverously. "Yeah, but they're not man sized tissues."

"You can get 'man sized' tissues?" I asked.

Rosalie sat up. "Yeah, we found then in the supermarket when we went there to buy a box of tissues before we went and saw My Sister's Keeper. We knew we were going to sob in the cinema and wanted to be prepared."

"They're literally as big as Emmett's hands side by side," Bella giggled into my chest.

Alice dashed out of the house and I took the opportunity to read the back of the DVD case so that I know what the movie is about.

'_Sara Crew shares a life of wonder in exotic India with her devoted father. But war draw's Sara's father into the military and Sara is sent to a New York boarding school run byt he strict Miss Minchin, to whom exuberant Sara is a troublemaker. But with courage, imagination and kindness, Sara overcomes her hardships – and changes her life and the fortunes of those around her.'_

Sounds like a girl's movie to me.

Bella peered up at me. "It is not! I bet you a hundred dollars that at least one of you 'men' are full out crying by the end of it. Not sobbing crying but at least 'tears running down your face' crying."

I smirked. "You're on."

Rose made the same bet with Emmett and Jasper took it upon himself to make the bet as well, knowing Alice would agree.

Alice waltzed back into the room holding up her box of tissues. She passed them around to Rose and Bella, who each took a handful of tissues. Seriously?

And so the movie began. I must admit, it seemed to be a heartfelt movie. The girls first burst into tears when the girl was tracing her father's face and he said. "What are you doing? Memorising me by heart?" To which she replied, "No... I already know you by heart."

Rose, Alice, Esme and Bella continued to burst out into tears when Sara was told her father had died, and again when she drew that chalk circle around her and cried out for her Papa, and again when Sara says to that evil headmistress, "I am a princess. All girls are. Even if they live in tiny old attics. Even if they dress in rags, even if they aren't pretty, or smart, or young. They're still princesses. Didn't your father ever tell you that? Didn't he?"

It was at that point that I noticed my father was dabbing his eyes with a man-sized tissue. He saw me looking at him. "What?" I just smiled and turned my head back to the screen.

Everything was great until we got to the bit where Sara was crouched down in a corner of the man's house and her father, who has amnesia, was in the same room. The lights flickered on again and she peered up at him. She immediately knew he was her father. However, he did not know she was his daughter.

Sara: Papa?

Father: What did you say?

She jumped up and runs to him, but the amnesia-ridden father attempts to hold her away.

Father: I'm sorry...

Sara: Paper, it's me! It's Sara!

Father: Do you know me?

Then the police and Miss Minchin come wandering in. Minchin tells that Sara has no father and the police drag Sara off.

It is pouring down with rain outside as Sara is being placed into the police van. Suddenly her father comes running out into the rain and yelled out "Sara!" Sara escaped the clutches of the policemen and ran into her father's arms crying 'Papa'.

I reached for a tissue, my eyes betraying my manly hood.

No one in the room spoke up until the end credits had finished. I reached up and clicked the lights on and looked around. All of the women were sobbing still, as well as Emmett. Jasper, my father and I had tears streaming down our faces.

Guess the girls are all a hundred dollars richer.

**~ O ~**

**AN: Who has seen 'A Little Princess'? I own it and manage to cry every single time at the points I mentioned above. Tell me if you have seen it (: The amount of reviews last chapter made me extremely giddy with happiness! By the way, man-sized tissues are real. My friends and I went and bought tissues before we saw My Sister's Keeper. Review your favourite line or part. I love your opinions. I'm so sorry if I didn't reply to a couple of reviews. I found out that I had accidently deleted 2 of them when I was cleaning out my inbox. Silly me! Also, you can follow me on Twitter. I'm xxtwilight7xx.**


	25. Paranormal Objects

**Chapter Twenty Four: Paranormal Objects**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**~ O ~ **

**BPOV**

Three weeks had passed since I had moved in with Edward. And, I must say, it was absolutely amazing.

He was there when I woke up – sometimes with breakfast. He was there when I woke him up – sometimes with breakfast.

Edward was there each evening.

But when Edward couldn't be there he would always leave notes, freshly picked flowers, text me sickeningly sweet messages.

Plus, he always remembered to lock up the remotes in the TV cabinet.

And that, my friends, is what I look for in a man.

I was currently wrapped up in bed half asleep, attempting to catch up on the sleep that I have lost the past week. Ever since Emmett and Jasper took me to watch Paranormal Activity 2 last week I've been curled up in a ball in bed, forcing Edward to either wrap himself around me or turn and sleep the other way.

It's not my fault I scare incredibly easy. You've seen how I am with spiders and remotes. Worst of all, we had seen the movie at night and I had to let myself into the house because Edward was over at Jacob's helping him install a hot tub.

'I want a hot tub toooooooo', the voice inside my head whined.

Anyway, I had wanted to act all calm and in control but every little noise freaked me out. You know... like the taps dripping, the wind blowing in through the open kitchen window and the creak of the floorboards when I tiptoed from the front door into the kitchen to close said window.

But, in true Bella form, I panicked and called Edward, who hurried back home and saved me from potential demons dragging me out of a room and down some stairs; not that Edwa - our house - had stairs. But still, it could happen.

I wouldn't put it past any spiritual weird thing. They're tricky.

So, at the moment sleep and kitchens scare me. I didn't want to be baking some yummy delicious cake and all the cupboards and openings in the kitchen quickly thrust themselves open simultaneously.

That part made me scream in the cinema. Emmett laughed at me and told me that he's totally gonna prank me like that.

Note to self: Don't let Emmett McCarty anywhere near this house.

I sighed. I couldn't really sleep during the daytime and today was no exception. I threw back the doona and sat up.

Damn it. The lady was home alone with her baby when she got dragged.

This could get awkward.

I reached for my phone and decided to call Rose and invite her and Alice over to keep me company until Edward gets back from his shop where he had an order in for a couple of new pianos all the way from Europe. Ergh.

Rosalie was '4' on my speed dial. I pressed the key and held the phone up to my ear. Rose answered her phone on the fourth ring.

"Hey sexy chicken. Has Edward taken a bite out of your leg yet?"

Rose always finds some unique way to greet me.

"No, I am bite free," I laughed.

Rose sighed. "So what's up?"

I began to tell Rose about how my boredom level has been steadily increasing since the morning and I desperately seeked company and that she and Alice should come over and play some good old PlayStation 2 with me.

What? Compared to the Nintendo Wii, Nintendo DSi and PlayStation 3, the PlayStation 2 is practically the grandpa of the family.

Ooooh a family of gaming electronics. A grandpa, mother, father and a baby. How exciting.

I wonder what the Apple electronics could be? An entire family tree!

Oh god, I really am bored.

I shook my head to rid myself of those weird ideas. "Would that be alright, Bella?" I heard Rosalie ask me.

Crap. I had missed what she had said when I daydreamed about iPod shuffle my gosh, the mother could totally be the new iPad. Get it? Pad? I honestly crack myself up.

I burst out into giggles at my joke. "Bella, earth to Bella? Are you even listening to me?"

"I'm so sorry. Could you please repeat that? I missed your entire response. I was thinking about pads."

It was Rose's turn to laugh. "Oh Bella. You and your mind. You really are bored."

My sentiments exactly.

Rosalie continued. "Well, I was just saying how I have Emmett coming over soon so would it be okay if Alice and I bring over Jasper and Emmett?"

Oh no, not Emmett!

"But Rose," I whined. "Emmett's going to eat me!"

"What? Now Bella, I know Emmett is extremely attractive, but only Edward should be eating you."

Rosalie Hale: Sexual Innuendo Mistress to Emmett McCarty: Sexual Innuendo Master.

What a pair.

"Fine then. Emmett's going to kill me!" I exclaimed.

"Whatever gave you that absurd idea?"

"Emmett, Jasper and I went and saw Paranormal Activity last week and I got scared. And knowing Emmett, he's going to prank me!"

Rose tutted on the other end of the line. "Bella, sweetie. Would it make you feel better if I frisk him before we leave my house to make sure he isn't obscuring any prank weapons such as trip wire, clear string, etc?"

"Yes," I mumbled like a five year old.

"Alright. Jolly good. I just texted Alice and her and Jasper are in. The four of us should be over in about thirty to forty five minutes. Make some popcorn and get the PlayStation set up."

"Will do," I nodded.

Rosalie and I said our goodbyes and hung up. Alright, just breathe Bella. Emmett... and Jasper... shall not prank you or trick you. Stay close to Alice and Rosalie. If you're in a pack you have less chance of being tricked.

It's all chilled.

Time to set up dear old Grandpa PS2.

-oo-

There was a loud knock on the front door at approximately 38 minutes and 45 seconds after Rose and I had hung up.

But who's counting?

Before I had time to get up off of Edward's insanely comfortable couch, the front door burst open and Rose and Alice ran in and tackled me.

"Eeeeeeee," Alice screamed as she wrapped her hands around my neck in a death grip.

I smirked. "Do you know that wearing heels for an extended period of time has detrimental reprucussions on your feet and back?"

Alice gasped. "Why... why would you tell me that?"

"To thwart any attempt of you putting me in heels?"

"Not working honey. Try harder next time." With that Alice skipped off into the kitchen to grab out five glasses for the bottle of red soft drink she bought.

Great, and she's going ot get high on sugary liquids. Last time she did that it looked as though an Alice tornado had swept through the house... and my closest.

"I vote Grand Theft Auto San Andreas!" Jasper cheered as he walked through the door carrying garlic bread and a tissue box. I looked at him funny.

"What?" he asked.

"Why the tissues? Are you gonna cry whenever you need to kill someone in the game?"

Jasper's eyes widened. "Noooooooooo. I need tissues to wipe my hands with after each slice of garlic bread. I hate having sticky fingers."

"That's what he said!" Emmett boomed as he had his turn walking through the front door.

I turned around to greet him and glared at him when I noticed what was in his hands. Is he trying to get me killed by some demon and then record it?

Emmett had a video camera in his hand which he so obviously bought with him because they're from the Paranormal Activity movies.

"What?" Emmett asked as I glared at him with my arms crossed.

"You bought a camera! You're going to film us all casual like and then you're going to go and leave it on and then tonight I'm going to get dragged out of bed and around the house and then get dragged into the basement!" I screamed.

Rose came up and hugged my left side. "Sweetie, you don't have a basement."

I huffed and stamped my foot. "Pfft, technicalities."

Emmett came over to me and slapped my shoulder. "Bella, Bella, Bella. You're paranoid."

I saw the red light on the camera signalling that it was recording.

"Gah!" I huffed again and fled towards the Play Station.

"Grand Theft Auto!" Jasper cried gleefully.

-oo-

Forty five minutes later and Emmett and Jasper were still playing Grand Theft Auto whilst us three girls watched them cry with delight and annoyance and every other emotion known to WOMAN under the sun.

I say woman because women know and show more emotion then men. It's a given.

The front door opened and I cowered behind Alice and Rose in defence.

"Love, what are you doing?" I heard Edward's smooth voice sound out through the room.

I jumped up off of the couch and leapt into his awaiting arms and kissed him hello. Before we got any further we were interrupted by one of Jasper's cries.

"Dude! You knocked me off of my jetpack!"

"Well I want to drive the Hummer Limousine and you being on your jetpack and all is really cramping my style!" Emmett retorted.

Edward looked at me. "What are they playing?"

"Grand Theft Auto," Rosalie stated.

Edward turned away from me and looked at the screen, watching the two of them. "If I'm not mistaken, isn't the point of this game to go around and complete missions that usually involve killing someone?"

Alice spoke up. "Yeah but Emmett and Jasper never do anything right. They just cruise around. Emmett is into driving the Hummer Limos and Jasper loves using a cheat which gives them Jetpacks so that he can fly up to tall towers and jump off of them."

"So Emmett's a compulsive car stealer and Jasper is a compulsive suicide victim?"

"Pretty much," I said.

Edward stroked his chin. "Interesting," he murmured and then he left the lounge room and headed towards the kitchen for his afternoon cup of coffee.

After another five minutes of watching Emmett drive around while Jasper shoots out the window at trees. He kept on missing the trees.

"I feel like killing someone," Alice murmured in the seat next to me.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Alice. She rose her hands up in defence.

"What? I didn't mean literally. I meant that I wanted to kill someone in the game that Emmett and Jasper have been hogging for the past hour. I would never kill anyone in real life so I need to take out my urges in the game!"

Note to self: Never ever give Alice a gun of any sort. Not even a Nerf gun.

Emmett smiled. "'You can play, Alice. I want me some of Bella's triple chocolate cake anyway."

Emmett got up and grabbed his annoying video camera and galloped off towards the kitchen. What a weird one. I hope he trips and falls, dropping that stupid technological device on his way down as he hits his head somehow.

I listened as he entered the kitchen. I heard no such sound from the kitchen.

Drats.

After a few minutes of everyone discussing what plans they were planning for the following weekend. I didn't listen but every so often I heard a few words.

Party. Sleep. Kite. Puppy. Lunch. Shower. . What? Why would that be in an everyday conversation?

Suddenly Emmett's voice rang out from the kitchen. "Oh, Bella. There's something in the kitchen for you."

Oh no, I'm not falling for Emmett's little innocent singalong voice.

I'm staying right here surrounded by Alice, Jasper, Edward and Rosalie.

Note to self: Do not trust Emmett.

**~ O ~**

**A/N: So sorry for the late chapter! The entire month of November is going to be hectic for me! Just an advanced warning (: 17 reviews for the last chapter! I'm so ecstatic right now! The next chapter is the one that some have been waiting for... hehe. So, I saw Paranormal Activity 2 a couple weeks ago and that was my inspiration. Ah, the joys of thinking you're going to be possessed by a demon. Review your favourite line or part because I love your opinions! Follow me on Twitter at xxtwilight7xx. **


End file.
